


Before Hogwarts

by NonaeMex



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, M/M, Obscurus (Harry Potter), Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 10:23:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 36,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19374790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonaeMex/pseuds/NonaeMex
Summary: Harry non capiva.Dov’era sua mamma?Suo papà? Dov’era il suo gatto?Ma soprattutto perché questo bambino biondo lo aveva appena preso a pugni spedendolo lungo disteso sull’erba?Lui stava provando a camminare… ultimamente camminare era il Grande Sforzo ed assorbiva quasi tutte le sue energie.Finalmente era riuscito a tenersi in piedi.Era eccitatissimo… ma il suo terzo passo in assoluto non aveva mai visto la luce, Harry era inciampato, spinto contro l’erba da mani paffute che non aveva avuto il tempo di vedere.Perché mamma non viene a tirarmi su? Mamma...





	1. Chapter 1

**Before Hogwarts**

   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
Harry non capiva.  
Dov’era sua mamma?  
Suo papà? Dov’era il suo gatto?  
Ma soprattutto perché questo bambino biondo lo aveva appena preso a pugni spedendolo lungo disteso sull’erba? Lui stava provando a camminare… ultimamente camminare era il Grande Sforzo ed assorbiva quasi tutte le sue energie.  
  
Finalmente era riuscito a tenersi in piedi.  
Era eccitatissimo… ma il suo terzo passo in assoluto non aveva mai visto la luce, Harry era inciampato, spinto contro l’erba da mani paffute che non aveva avuto il tempo di vedere.  
_Perché mamma non viene a tirarmi su? Mamma..._  
Questi pensieri erano dotati di una assoluta, stranissima nitidezza per i suoi quattro anni e vorticavano dietro i grandi occhi attenti del piccolo che adesso si era rialzato ( sebbene a fatica e un po’ goffamente) ed aveva deciso di tenersi prudentemente aggrappato ad una siepe.  
  
Il bambino biondo ghignava al suo indirizzo con quella sua faccia tonda e grassa.  
Lui camminava già bene, almeno agli occhi di Harry… lo fissò mentre nella seconda stagione della sua vita senza i suoi genitori la sua mente riassorbiva i loro volti, nomi, facce, la casa che doveva avere un tempo e le buffe lucine che uscivano da una cosa chiamata bacchetta… poi come a suggello finale di quel gran colpo di spugna venne la voce stridula di una donna da dentro la casa alle spalle del bambino biondo.  
Quest'ultimo si voltò distogliendo l’attenzione da suo cugino. Nel campo visivo di Harry apparvero due gambe secche e l’orlo di un grembiule da cucina.  
La donna sollevò il bambino biondo tra le braccia - non senza fatica - ed iniziò a parlare al suo indirizzo con una vocina stridula. Harry non sapeva perché quella donna - zia Petunia - fosse sempre arrabbiata con lui.  
  
Petunia Dursley contemplò con sprezzo l’altro bambino a terra. Harry non aveva smesso un istante di fissare lei e suo figlio. “Lascia stare l’aiuola!” Tuonò Petunia Dursley con una voce stridula, sul suo volto non c’era traccia della sdilinquita dolcezza che aveva riservato al bambino biondo. La donna si voltò per rientrare in casa, non aggiunse altro. Che suo nipote si sbrigasse a rientrare anche carponi, non le interessava.  
  
  
* *  
  
La cena era in tavola, arrosto e patate. Harry sedeva accanto a suo cugino Dudley ed aveva addosso la sua vecchia camicia. Continuava a cadergli scomodamente sulle mani, così la zia aveva dovuto arrotolagliela. Accanto a Dudley, suo zio Vernon occupava una vasta porzione di tavolo e rivaleggiava con suo figlio nello spazzolare montagne di cibo. Sua zia aveva preparato tutto questo, e sebbene Dudley gli avesse rubato la seconda costoletta di maiale dal piatto Harry era riuscito a rendere giustizia alle patate, che erano dolci e succose. Poi il bambino colse un sussurro, i due adulti stavano parlando… Harry conosceva quel tono, ormai. Bizzarramente, a quello aveva fatto l'abitudine immediatamente, appena atterrato sul gradino di casa degli zii. Quando parlavano tra di loro in sua presenza i Dursley assumevano sempre quell’espressione tesa ed inevitabilmente zia Petunia sussurrava come se stesse confidando a suo marito qualche segreto irripetibile. Naturalmente parlavano di lui. Harry colse uno stralcio della la loro conversazione mentre la sua manina giocherellava con il bicchiere. Non gli interessava granché: tutte le volte che gli zii parlavano di lui avevano quel tono stizzito.  
“Poi...ancora non parla, Vernon…”  
  
“Sciocchezze.”  
Il basso bofonchio di zio Vernon aveva liquidato in tono spiccio il sussurro di sua moglie. L’uomo stava chinandosi di nuovo sul suo piatto, poi i suoi occhietti porcini fulminarono Harry e il volto gli divenne paonazzo. L’uomo strinse le labbra, le serrò facendo sussultare i baffoni. Al di là del suo amato figliolo, quel piccolo strambo di suo nipote guardava solennemente il suo bicchiere, che nel frattempo si era sollevato dalla tovaglia e galleggiava sospeso nell’aria di qualche centimetro. Harry non stava prestando attenzione a suo zio, la sua attenzione era stata irrimediabilmente fagocitata da quello strano fenomeno. In quel momento nel suo cervello non c’era spazio per nient’altro… ma a questo pensò zio Vernon. Il pesante manrovescio atterrò sul volto di Harry del tutto a sorpresa, producendo uno schiocco secco.  
Dudley ridacchiò.  
  
Zia Petunia aveva aspirato rumorosamente l'aria tra i denti ma non guardava verso suo nipote: era come se accanto a lei qualcuno avesse fatto qualcosa di molto sconveniente e lei stesse facendo di tutto per ignorare la situazione.  
Non si girò neppure una volta verso il nipote, che ora fissava suo zio con gli occhi pieni di lacrime, la guancia molto umida e la narice sinistra sospettamente rossa.  
“QUANTE VOLTE TI HO DETTO DI NON FARLO?!”  
  
Petunia Dursley decise che era meglio versarsi ancora dell’acqua - la mano le tremava, aveva detto e ridetto a Vernon che quelli li tenevano d’occhio, perciò avrebbe fatto meglio a…  
“ALLORA, PICCOLO MOSTRO?”  
Accanto ad Harry, Dudley fissava suo padre ridacchiando stolidamente, la forchetta stretta nel pugno grasso. Harry aveva abbassato la testa limitandosi a tirare su con il naso. Aveva imparato a due anni che era meglio non piangere, non mostrarsi spaventato, non guardare suo zio in volto, soprattutto quello. Nel vedere che il nipote aveva abbassato le piccole spalle nella camicia decisamente enorme di suo figlio, Vernon Dursley emise uno sbuffo di disapprovazione e ripiombò seduto facendo vibrare l’intero tavolo.  
“Vai in camera tua, sparisci.”  
Disse attaccando con la forchetta il resto del suo pasto come se questo gli avesse recato un torto personale. Harry, quattro anni, quasi cinque non se lo fece ripetere due volte.  
  
  
Ad Harry non piaceva quando suo zio lo cambiava per la notte. A dire il vero non gli piaceva neppure quando sua zia si occupava di questo - perché lui ancora non riusciva a infilarsi bene il pigiama - ma almeno lei non riempiva l’intera soglia della porta del sottoscala della sua presenza e non lo fissava con disgusto. A dire il vero non lo guardava mai,  si muoveva con gesti secchi e veloci cercando di fare tutto il prima possibile. Spegneva sempre la luce all'improvviso ed usciva senza una parola. Harry l’aveva vista un paio di volte augurare ripetutamente la buona notte a Dudley, che faceva un sacco di storie perché voleva la luce accesa, aveva paura del buio… Dudley otteneva sempre che la piccola luce sul suo comodino restasse accesa la notte.  
  
Anche quella sera Zio Vernon entrò con uno sbuffo ed un'occhiataccia. Harry si era già infilato per metà i pantaloni ma stava avendo le solite difficoltà con i bottoni.  
Guardò attentamente le dita tozze di suo zio eseguire quel compito al suo posto.  
Zio Vernon aveva premiato Dudley con un nuovo set di costruzioni quando si era infilato per la prima volta da solo la camicia, Harry lo aveva sentito congratularsi dal corridoio.  
  
Quando Vernon ebbe finito di allacciargli la casacca del pigiama gli afferrò le caviglie - di colpo - Harry crollò sul letto, di schiena.  
Suo zio reggeva in una mano un paio di mutandine igieniche destinate a lui, come tutte le sere. Sia lui che Dudley avevano smesso da tempo i pannolini, ma dal momento che ogni tanto si verificavano ‘ piccoli indicenti notturni’ ( così li chiamava zia Petunia) le mutandine igieniche erano un buon rimedio, per ora.  
  
Harry si sentì sfilare gli slip, dunque zio Vernon si curvò con un altro sbuffo di disapprovazione su di lui e come se toccarlo fosse un compito assai sgradevole gli infilò i crepitanti slip plastificati in sostituzione di quelli vecchi.  
  
Invece di tirarglieli su lo sollevò ancora un po' dal letto tenendogli entrambe le caviglie con la manona tozza. Poi Harry sentì un piede liberarsi dalla presa.  
  
Suo zio gli aveva separato velocemente le gambe per osservare attentamente qualcosa tra di esse. Harry si sentì tirare ancora la metà inferiore della schiena, poi avvertì fugacemente il tocco ruvido e sgraziato di suo zio sotto l’ombelico. L’uomo emise un grugnito che avrebbe potuto significare qualsiasi cosa, dunque si raddrizzò goffamente e portò a termine il suo compito.  
  
Quando Harry fu vestito indugiò a fissarlo per qualche istante, in silenzio.  
Harry si infilò sotto le coperte afferrando lo sdrucito, vecchio orso che era stato di Dudley. Gli mancava un occhio, una zampa stava per cedere, Dudley lo aveva buttato in un angolo tempo prima. Zia Petunia lo aveva quasi destinato alla pattumiera ma Harry lo aveva avvistato prima sui sacchi dell'immondizia pronto per la raccolta e lo aveva preso.  
Dudley si vedeva regalare ogni giorno qualcosa di nuovo e tempo prima, quando Harry aveva azzardato anche lui un piccolo cenno in direzione di una vetrina zia Petunia si era limitata a trascinarlo via.  
  
Vernon Dursley parve lì lì per dire qualcosa a suo nipote, probabilmente di non uscire di notte, di non andarsene in giro per casa. Quando si fu assicurato che suo nipote non intendeva fare niente di strano - in effetti se ne stava semplicemente rannicchiato con il suo orso il grembo- spense la luce e chiuse bruscamente la porta.  
  
  
* *  
  
Dudley stava finendo di fare colazione, Harry di bere il suo latte.  
Zio Vernon era sulla porta, la sua ossuta consorte si stava protendendo per salutarlo e per spazzolargli il soprabito, visto che a quanto pareva qualche pelo di gatto era finito sulle spalle… era una mattina limpida e ventosa, tra poco Dudley si sarebbe piazzato di fronte alla televisione, sembrava già piuttosto ansioso.  
“Buona giornata, caro….”  
Zio Vernon rispose con un sorriso, poi Harry captò una sua occhiata.  
“Comunque, le ehm…noci sono scese nel sacchetto. Ho dato uno sguardo ieri.”  
Zia Petunia emise un verso di assenso, senza guardare suo nipote. Aveva in volto l’aria di chi ha appena risolto una potenziale, grande seccatura.  
“Va bene… oh, ci sarebbe mancata anche questa, e poi i Polkiss questa settimana danno una festa.”  
“Già, che seccatura. Buona giornata, tesoro.”  
  
“Mamma non li voglio più! Sono brutti!”  
Un pesante tonfo echeggiò contro lo stipite della porta, Harry si girò lentamente a guardare. Se ne stava in salotto seduto sul morbido tappeto.  
All'ennesimo urlo di suo cugino reagì muovendosi di scatto, con una ombra vigile nei grandi occhi verdi. Dudley stava di nuovo facendo i capricci perché voleva qualcosa di nuovo.  
  
Quel giorno Harry indossava una maglietta di Dudley che gli arrivava quasi alle ginocchia e pantaloni che era stato un bel problema tenere su. Di solito quando suo cugino si destava dal suo breve sonnellino pomeridiano Harry sgattaiolava in giardino, oppure tornava nel suo sottoscala.  
  
Dudley non riusciva a guardare la televisione se c’era anche suo cugino, il bisogno di prenderlo a pizzicotti e spintoni era troppo forte. Molto spesso queste piccole dispute si risolvevano con zia Petunia che entrava e spediva adirata Harry nel suo sottoscala, accusandolo di aver infastidito il suo bambino… che per l’occasione esibiva sempre espressioni contrite e lacrime. Ma quel giorno era diverso. Il capriccio stava andando per le lunghe.  
“Mammaaaaa!”  
“Va bene, Didino, non piangere, questo pomeriggio usciamo ed andiamo a comprare dei soldatini nuovi…”  
  
Le urla di Dudley si arginarono alla voce mielosa di sua madre ed Harry colse i pesanti, euforici passi di Dudley dirigersi verso la cucina. Voleva del gelato, probabilmente. Quando fu certo che la via fosse sgombra, Harry si arrischiò ad alzarsi. Cautamente, sbirciò dietro la porta del salotto.  
  
Sul pavimento c’erano due soldatini vecchi di qualche mese, abbandonati poco distante l’uno dall’altro. Dudley li aveva scagliati via con furia… rapidissimo, Harry si abbassò e ne raccolse uno con il cuore che minacciava di scoppiargli nel petto. Quello che aveva tra le mani indossava una specie di divisa verde e bianca e teneva sollevata una spada. La sua espressione era fiera e Harry, i cui occhi lo contemplavano rapiti ebbe all’improvviso un pensiero stranissimo - ne faceva spesso di pensieri così - quel soldato sarebbe stato benissimo con un lungo bastone di legno in mano.  
  
Ma perché un bastone? Harry si riabbassò rapido rimettendo i soldatini esattamente dove Dudley li aveva scagliati. Poi tese l’orecchio per vedere se dalla cucina giungesse qualche rumore… ma si udiva solo zia Petunia dire qualcosa in tono sommesso a suo figlio e Dudley replicarle in tono strafottente. Harry si voltò per tornare in camera sua. Dopo cena Harry attese che tutti fossero andati a letto, poi scivolò fuori dal suo sottoscala cercando di fare il meno rumore possibile. Arrivò a piedi nudi in cucina - il pavimento era freddissimo - e aprì la pattumiera. Era piena di carta ma non ancora chiusa: forse Zia Petunia aveva deciso che poteva gettare la busta l’indomani. Con il cuore che batteva forte, Harry affondò cautamente la mano nella carta. Il fruscio era fortissimo in tutto quel silenzio… poi sentì sotto le dita una forma che riconosceva e la strinse.  
  
Recuperò tutti e due i soldatini e tornò a letto. Dudley aveva ricevuto un nuovo set di soldatini, due palloni e quattro fucili ad aria compressa dopo la sfuriata del giorno prima.  
Al momento probabilmente era in salotto, mangiando gelati e provando i nuovi acquisti. Erano quasi le sei, segno che zio Vernon sarebbe tornato di lì ad un quarto d’ora circa. Ormai Harry sapeva leggere l’orologio. Si era seduto in giardino con un ghiacciolo che zia Petunia gli aveva allungato dopo pranzo - Dudley stava divorando la terza coppa di gelato alle fragole. Il ragazzo osservò l’arrivo di suo zio finendo il suo ghiacciolo. Come al solito zio Vernon non gli rivolse una sola occhiata mentre entrava in casa avvolto nel suo soprabito grigio. Harry era indeciso se tornare o meno in casa… c’erano i due soldatini, il suo nuovo tesoro che lo aspettava nella sua stanza, quando un ruggito arrivò alle sue orecchie.  
  
“RAGAZZO!” Harry si voltò verso la finestra aperta.  
  
Suo zio stava gridando probabilmente dalla cucina, a giudicare dal suono. Con un sospiro Harry si alzò, inciampò nella maglia troppo lunga e varcò la porta di casa. Quel che vide subito fu suo cugino in lacrime - vere o simulate che fossero - e sua madre china su di lui. Poi una serie di tonfi fece tremare il pavimento mentre suo zio emergeva dalla sua stanza con - Harry si sentì chiudere la gola in modo sgradevole - due soldatini stretti nella mano.  
  
Zio Vernon chiuse la porta di casa con un tonfo, dunque si voltò infuriato verso sui nipote. Istintivamente Harry indietreggiò… gli occhi dello zio lampeggiavano. “Allora com’è questa storia, ragazzo. Rubi i giocattoli a mio figlio.” Sussurrò Vernon chinandosi su Harry. In quel momento Dudley diede in un lamento simulato e sua madre chiocciò qualcosa in tono rassicurante. Ci pensa papà... vedrai, Diddy. Harry fissò la mano destra di suo zio. Deglutì…  
  
“ALLORA?!”  
  
L’urlo di suo zio non lo fece sussultare solo perché ormai ci aveva fatto l’abitudine. “Come osi, piccolo mostro ingrato…! Rubare, dico rubare in questa casa!” Harry aprì la bocca emettendo un suono inarticolato. In realtà aveva iniziato a parlare, sapeva farlo… ma con i Dursley era muto. Poi si sentì afferrare, scuotere, oscillò quasi cadde…  
  
“NON TI AZZARDARE A PRENDERE NIENTE CHE APPARTENGA A DUDLEY, MI HAI CAPITO BENE?”  
  
“Vernon…” Ma la voce incerta di zia Petunia non ebbe il potere di far rialzare Vernon Dursley, perché in quel momento aveva finalmente lasciato la spalla di suo nipote - come se avesse toccato qualcosa di molto sporco - e Harry aveva compiuto un grande errore. I suoi occhi verdi si erano alzati incontrando quelli di suo zio. Le grosse dita a salsiccia atterrarono sulla sua nuca prima che Harry potesse portarsi fuori tiro, poi lo raggiunsero sulla guancia, secche e crudeli.  
  
Harry indietreggiò, vide che su zia adesso si era portata alle spalle di suo marito guardandolo con espressione molto tesa. Harry si passò rapidamente la guancia, o piuttosto il naso con la piccola mano che subito ricadde esponendo il rivoletto di sangue che aveva arrossato il suo labbro superiore.  
Gli occhi verdi erano pieni di lacrime e qualcosa di amaro, tagliente come una lama… Harry li piantò ancora addosso alla figura tremante di rabbia di suo zio, fissandolo apertamente. Vernon si era bloccato lì in piedi. Poi il piccolo parve prendere fiato. _“Perché mi… spingi e mi… schiaffi… cattivo!”_ Vernon Dursley sembrava una statua di sale. Sul suo volto si era verificato un cambiamento stranissimo. Si mosse a disagio. “Ha… ha parlato.” Si limitò a dire mentre si infilava bruscamente i due soldatini in tasca.  
  
Per un secondo sembrava essersi scordato di suo nipote, che era ancora lì con la mano premuta sul volto.  
“SPARISCI!!!"  
  
  
“…Piange?”  
“No, penso di no… comunque hai visto, Petunia che ti dicevo… sa parlare il piccolo mostro…”  
  
Harry non udiva i sussurri dei suoi zii affacciati sulla porta aperta del sottoscala. Se ne stava ancora raggomitolato sotto le coperte con le ginocchia strette contro il petto, il suo orso stretto tra le braccia. Zio Vernon si allontanò lasciando la moglie a vedersela con il nipote. Era un luminoso sabato mattina, l’auto era pronta per la scampagnata. Piers Polkiss sarebbe arrivato a momenti, ricordò Vernon a sua moglie raggiungendo il salotto: avrebbe fatto bene a svegliare il ragazzo per portarlo dalla vicina. Vernon Dursley non voleva suo nipote tra i piedi quando lui e sua moglie portavano fuori Dudley… fu con una certa impazienza che afferrò il soprabito e si sedette sulla sua poltrona preferita, in attesa.  
  
“Sveglia, ragazzo, avanti!” Petunia Dursley sbrigò la faccenda nel suo solito modo spiccio, la sua voce aspra strappò Harry dal sonno. Il piccolo sbatté le palpebre una, due volte sugli occhi assonnati. Lasciò andare l'orso mentre il suo sguardo ancora confuso inquadrava la porta lasciata aperta da sua zia.  
  
Per prima cosa prima di alzarsi nascose il suo orso ben sotto il letto, memore di quanto era accaduto il giorno prima. Poi si alzò e realizzò che era sabato… e che Dudley ed il suo amico erano a momenti. Mentre si chiedeva se gli zii lo avrebbero accusato anche del furto di quel vecchio orsacchiotto di Dudley, Harry udì zia Petunia di ritorno sui suoi passi. Non disse nulla ne' sull'orso ne' sui soldatini e prese a vestirlo ed a pettinarlo rapidamente, lei era già pronta.  
  
Aspettava con ansia il momento in cui il ragazzo avrebbe imparato a vestirsi da solo… era una tale seccatura doversi occupare di quel piccolo anormale. Quando si rialzò per contemplare freddamente la piccola figura che se ne stava diligentemente in piedi senza fare un fiato, lo sguardo le cadde sulla sua guancia. Petunia Dursley deglutì. Il suo naso non sanguinava più - la sera prima aveva pensato non senza una punta di paura che forse era meglio tamponarglielo, ma poi il ragazzo era scappato via prima di dargliene occasione. Ora la sua guancia recava innegabilmente i segni di uno schiaffo e questo era male, molto male.  
  
Questo avrebbe potuto essere notato dai vicini. “Vieni.”  
Gli disse sbrigativamente ed Harry la seguì fino alla cucina.  
“Ci siamo, Tunia?”  
“Mamma, andiamo?”  
  
Zia Petunia rispose al marito ed al figlio con voce dolce ed affettata mentre varcava la soglia della cucina con Harry al seguito. Appena furono dentro si voltò con apprensione verso il piccolo nella sua camicia troppo grande. Petunia distolse lo sguardo stringendo le labbra, poi armeggiò con un grosso pezzo di carta assorbente.  
  
Lo bagnò sotto l’acqua fredda avendo cura di strizzarlo. Mentre chiudeva il rubinetto si voltò per un attimo ad osservare suo nipote da sopra la spalla. “Ma tu sai parlare. Come mai allora fai scena muta?”  
Harry distolse i grandi occhi verdi… poi avvertì qualcosa di molto freddo sulla guancia. Sua zia lo stava tamponando con le lunghe dita, però piano.  
Il rossore sulla guancia di Harry non era scomparso quando la donna si rialzò, ma era leggermente attenuato. Petunia Dursley sperava che bastasse, non voleva che la gente parlasse più di quanto non facesse già perché non spendevano un capitale in vestiti per il piccolo mostro. Mentre lo scrutava ancora con viva preoccupazione suonarono alla porta e lei scattò immediatamente verso l’ingresso. Harry la seguì.  
  
Arabella Figg non aveva marito, ma in compenso possedeva una casa piena di gatti ed innumerevoli fotografie di gatti. Tutte le volte che i Dursley uscivano e non volevano portarlo con loro lo lasciavano dalla signora Figg.  
  
L'anziana donna sorrise appena a zia Petunia, lei sospinse avanti Harry. Arabella Figg era abbastanza avanti con gli anni… ma fingere di essere una Babbana era qualcosa alla quale non si sarebbe mai abituata: lei era una Maganò, tanto per iniziare, ovvero una vittima della sfortuna e secondo il suo punto di vista c’era una certa differenza. Non si sarebbe mai neppure abituata a dover sorridere mentre Harry veniva palesemente parcheggiato a casa sua perché gli zii ed il cugino non lo volevano tra i piedi durante le gite al parco o allo zoo, ma gli ordini erano chiarissimi.  
  
Aveva il divieto assoluto di dire qualsiasi cosa di troppo specifico ad Harry circa il mondo magico: Silente l’aveva pregata di non fornirgli informazioni che potessero sconvolgerlo o turbarlo, almeno finché era così giovane. Immaginava che già la morte dei suoi genitori fosse abbastanza, Silente. Arabella Figg sogguardò il bambino dall’alto, sorridendogli. Harry la studiava attentamente con i suoi luminosi occhi verdi mentre si incamminavano verso il vialetto che portava a casa della donna.  
  
  
Era sempre così silenzioso, a differenza di suo cugino. Un po' troppo silenzioso in effetti per un bambino di quell'età. Arabella Figg non era nemmeno la vecchia signora attenta solo ed esclusivamente ai suoi gatti che doveva fingere di essere e non le era sfuggito il modo in cui Harry doveva essere trattato in quella casa. D'altra parte bastava osservare quella camicia: non era certo della sua taglia ed a giudicare dai gomiti, Dudley doveva averla smessa da tempo. Arabella Figg non sapeva perché, ma aveva l'impressione che se i suoi zii avessero sospettato che Harry si divertiva troppo quando era con lei non glielo avrebbero più affidato, però cercava sempre di essere gentile con il ragazzo. Anche se lui le rispondeva a malapena.  
  
“Allora, Harry, sei…” aveva incominciato a dire, ma il sorriso le si spense come una lampadina fulminata sul volto mite e regolare. A meno di sbagliarsi di grosso, la guancia sinistra di Harry era un po’ troppo rossa.  
  
_Un po' troppo segnata dall'impronta del dito di una mano._  
  
“…sei, voglio dire hai fame?”  
“Io… no.”  
Rispose il bambino con voce educata continuando a camminare. Arabella Figg non aggiunse altro, non poteva: se avesse parlato, probabilmente il suo tono di voce o le sue parole avrebbero tradito la collera che adesso la divorava da capo a piedi. Brutti sporchi luridi… Strinse le labbra sforzandosi di continuare a sorridere.  
  
Arrivarono alla villetta della donna. Mentre Harry entrava la signora Figg si sforzò di mettere fuori il suo tono più conciliante ed innocuo e si diresse verso la cucina. Quel giorno niente album di fotografie di gatti, niente televisione spenta perché Harry era troppo timido per chiederle se poteva accenderla.  
  
“Ho del dolce al cioccolato, ne vuoi?” Udì la voce del piccolo risponderle un ‘si, grazie signora Figg’ dal salotto.  
  
Le mani le tremavano mentre appoggiava la fetta di dolce sul piatto. Entrando nel piccolo salotto affollato di trine e pizzi lo vide seduto sulla grande poltrona di fronte alla televisione spento con in mano un album pieno di foto di gatti. Il piccolo non chiedeva mai se poteva guardare la tv, o andare a giocare fuori, era come se avesse capito… Arabella Figg gli diede il piatto con la torta, poi afferrò il telecomando e disse: “Lo sai cosa penso? Che sul secondo canale danno un sacco di bei cartoni.”  
  
  
Gli occhi del bambino ebbero un guizzo euforico mentre prendeva la prima cucchiaiata di dolce. Arabella Figg prese posto sulla poltrona di fondo ed afferrò l’uncinetto che aveva lasciato in sospeso il giorno prima. Ogni tanto alzava gli occhi dal lavoro per osservare la piccola figura che fissava con occhi rapiti il teleschermo demolendo poco a poco la sua torta.  
  
Nella luce artificiale di quell’appartamento la sua guancia era innegabilmente di un rosso fuoco e chiaramente segnata dall'impatto di una mano. _Non deve essere stata le_ i, rifletté. _Magari lo ha lasciato fare a quel maiale._  
  
Quando l’episodio fu terminato lo fu anche la torta di Harry. Prima che potesse impedirglielo il piccolo si alzò e sparì oltre la porta della cucina portando coscienziosamente il piatto sporco in mano. Quando Harry fu di ritorno in salotto il suo sguardo scivolò sul televisore dal quale ora gracchiava un telegiornale e venne rapito una grossa fotografia in una cornice argentata appesa al muro. Arabella Figg deglutì seguendo i suoi occhi verdi. La fotografia non si muoveva… non più, dopo che avevano ritenuto prudente camuffarla proprio per l’andirivieni dei conoscenti Babbani nella casa della signora Figg, ma ritraeva lo stesso lei ed Albus Silente sorridenti. Era stata scattata venti anni prima. Harry intercettò lo sguardo della donna che lo osservava con l’uncinetto abbandonato in grembo, i suoi occhi verdi ardevano di curiosità.  
  
“Chi é quel signore?” Disse indicando Silente con il dito.  
  
“Oh, un amico…” fu l’elusiva risposta di Arabella Figg. Harry tornò velocemente verso la poltrona, con gli occhi verdi assorti. “Un signore con una barba così l’ho visto una volta al supermercato con zia Petunia.  
  
Era un signore vestito in modo strano, portava un mantello!” “Si… beh, alcuni portano mantelli, hai visto?”  
  
Fu l’elusiva risposta della donna che sedeva nella poltrona di fronte, la quale ignorava che Harry era tenuto all’oscuro di tutto ciò che riguardava il mondo magico e la morte dei suoi genitori, ne’ poteva intuirlo da quel poco che il bambino aveva appena detto. “Eravate a fare compere? Magari vicino all’Holiday?”  
  
Aggiunse ancora lei, tanto per stemperare il suo imbarazzo. “Si.” Disse Harry dondolando il piede, ora guardava distrattamente il tappeto. “Se vuoi, c’è altro dolce, in frigo.”  
“No, mamma, gra…”  
poi Harry si bloccò, arrossendo: il suo piedino si irrigidì. “Voglio dire, no, grazie _signora Figg_ … mi scusi.”  
  
  
“Magari, Harry. _Magari_.”  
  
Arabella Figg aveva afferrato di nuovo il suo uncinetto ma nemmeno il gran da fare che si dava per cambiare canale adesso poteva nascondere i suoi occhi di colpo lucidi. Spinse qualche pulsante a caso fino a che non incappò in uno show animato sul canale tredici o qualcosa del genere. Il volto di Harry si alzò ancora rapito verso la televisione. Lei deglutì, si alzò. Alzò il volume così che non la si sentisse troppo tirare su con il naso.  
  
  
  
* *  
  
  
  
Arabella Figg riportò fino a casa Harry all’ora prestabilita… i Dursley erano appena rientrati, Arabella colse il grasso Dudley entrare in casa caracollando mentre suo padre dietro di lui reggeva sbuffando le pesanti buste degli ultimi acquisti che erano rosse e con il logo di una importante catena di negozi di giocattoli stampato su. Attese che Petunia Dursley scendesse a sua volta dall’auto, poi che Harry si staccasse dal suo fianco salutandola educatamente.  
  
Attese di fronte alla porta con l’espressione più mite ed educata che le riuscì di ripescare mentre Petunia Dursley avanzava verso di lei con uno sdilinquito sorriso stampato sul volto cavallino.  
  
Anche Arabella Figg sorrise quando ricambiò il suo ‘buonasera, grazie signora Figg’ con i soliti convenevoli ‘ ma le pare, signora Dursley’… poi, mentre la donna le passava di fianco per entrare a usa volta in casa si voltò verso di lei. Il sorriso e l'aria svanita erano scomparsi dal volto di Arabella Figg e Petunia Dursley alzò i propri occhi scuri ad intercettare quello sguardo come se fosse dotato di qualche misteriosa forza d’attrazione… lo incrociò e sussultò spaventata. Una cosa era certa: la vecchia gattara di quartiere non l'aveva mai fissata come se stesse per saltarle al collo. Arabella Figg si curvò appena verso la donna tanto più alta di lei.  
  
_Non c'era niente di buffo in lei. Petunia Dursley si trattenne appena in tempo dal fare un brusco passo indietro._  
“Tu fa che gli veda ancora addosso un graffio… e ti garantisco che i Dissennatori al confronto di quello che ti farò io sembreranno dolci e comprensivi.”  
  
  
La reazione di Petunia fu memorabile: sbiancò sgranando gli occhi mentre la collera la invadeva, ma di fronte a quello sguardo mortalmente calmo poté solo emettere un verso roco, simile ad uno squittio.  
  
Arabella Figg annuì, ora sorrideva appena.  
“Anzi… adesso informo Silente, perché non mi piace affatto la sua guancia. E sai cosa? Gli dirò di venire a prendere a calci il povero culone di quel sacco di lardo che hai sposato, oltre al tuo.”  
Le guance di Petunia si coprirono di chiazze rosse, qualche busta le cadde di mano… sperò che nessuno dei vicini la vedesse così… udì Vernon chiamarla dall’interno, domandarle perché ci mettesse tanto, se per caso il ragazzo non ne avesse fatta ancora una delle sue… lo ignorò. Continuava a fissare Arabella Figg, la quale sorrideva amabilmente adesso e si stava allontanando per attraversare il loro prato. “Buona sera…”  
  
Disse a voce alta e cordiale la signora Dursley perché dalla villetta di fronte si erano affacciate due persone. Arabella Figg fece qualche passo in direzione della strada nel suo solito passo incerto, ma non prima di aver gettato a Petunia Dursley un ultimo sguardo molto eloquente.  
Harry era sicuro di aver preso tutto.  
  
La sua cartella conteneva una matita nuova, la merenda e il libro ‘Primi Passi Insieme’. Il libro glielo aveva dato la scuola elementare, era identico a quello di Dudley. La cartella di suo cugino era rossa, nuova fiammante ed al momento il bambino se la stava sistemando in spalla con gli occhi ancora gonfi di pianto senza guardare niente. Harry aveva stretto bene le cinghie della vecchia sacca da ginnastica di zio Vernon così che non gli sbattesse sul sedere mentre camminava.  
Si tenne a debita distanza da Dudley mentre aspettava che zia Petunia sopraggiungesse per accompagnarli quel loro primo giorno di scuola, ma al momento lo shock di dover lasciare la casa, i suoi giocattoli, il frigorifero pareva aver annientato il cugino di Harry.  
  
Poi sentirono i passi di zia Petunia avvicinarsi di corsa. La donna oltrepassò il bambino nei suoi camicia e pantaloni troppo larghi dunque si chinò sul suo grasso, imbronciato figliolo.  
  
“Il mio ometto che diventa grande e va a scuola!” Chiocciò pettinandogli un'ultima volta i capelli biondi sul testone e consegnandogli un sacchetto di carta bianco.  
“Ecco Diddy, la mamma ti ha messo un po’ di dolci qui dentro, oltre alla tua merenda.”  
Poi zia Petunia aprì la porta e riservò ad Harry una fugace occhiata distratta, segno che voleva essere seguita.  
  
Zio Vernon non aveva più schiaffeggiato Harry e non lo aveva più strattonato, ultimamente. Era quasi un anno che lo zio non gli dava più schiaffi… ma la sera prima lo aveva preso da parte per ringhiargli di non fare niente - assolutamente niente - di strano a scuola, di comportarsi bene oppure gli assicurava che per lui sarebbero stati grossi guai.  
  
Ma Harry aveva riconosciuto una differenza nel suo tono di voce. Era come se lo zio si limitasse a minacciare di picchiarlo. Prima non lo aveva mai minacciato, Harry aveva sentito sempre arrivare lo schiaffo o il rimprovero e basta.  
  
* *  
  
C’erano un sacco di bambini… tra cui Piers Polkiss e Malcom. Erano finiti nella stessa classe. Una maestra piuttosto anziana aveva accolto i bambini nuovi con un gran sorriso, per loro era prevista una unica classe. C’erano quasi diciotto bambini tra quelle mura giallo pallido ed altrettanti banchi.  
  
Piers, Dudley e Malcom avevano preso posto in fondo all’aula, Harry da parte sua aveva fatto di tutto per mettere tra se' e loro quanta più distanza possibile.  
  
C’era ancora un cicaleccio diffuso nell’aula, l’insegnante era entrata solo da dieci minuti, sedeva di fronte alla cattedra ed alla lavagna piena di strisce di gesso consultando un librone.  
Dudley pareva essersi ripreso in fretta dal trauma di dover andare a scuola - Harry sentiva la sua voce e quella di Piers sovrastare tutte le altre ridendo sguaiatamente.  
  
Lui sedeva tranquillo intercettando di tanto in tanto gli sguardi dei suoi compagni di classe.  
Aveva iniziato a portare gli occhiali da una settimana - zia Petunia aveva fatto caso al modo in cui stringeva gli occhi certe volte, come se non ci vedesse, così aveva annunciato a zio Vernon che probabilmente avevano una ulteriore seccatura: il ragazzo aveva bisogno di occhiali.  
Gli occhiali del ragazzo erano già stati aggiustati con lo scotch perché suo cugino Dudley non si era certo esentato dal colpirlo sul naso solo perché adesso li indossava.  
  
“Silenzio, silenzio! Allora! Cominciamo!”  
  
La voce della donna ci mise un po’ per imporsi sul caos, ma alla fine tutti tacquero.  
  
Lei ora teneva in mano quella specie di libro e scrutava i bambini che si mettevano poco a poco tranquilli con un sorriso pacato.  
  
“Allora bambini. Sono Miss Doreen, la vostra maestra. Quando la maestra entra in classe, tutti i bambini la salutano dicendo: ‘buon giorno, Miss Doreen!’ Su, coraggio proviamoci tutti assieme.”  
  
Un coro di diciotto voci si alzò ( ‘Buon giorno, Miss Doreeeeen!’) Poi gli occhi chiari della donna si abbassarono di nuovo su quella specie di grosso libro.  
Harry abbassò lo sguardo sulle proprie mani che spuntavano dalle maniche troppo lunghe della camicia di Dudley.  
Alcuni bambini all'entrata avevano riso della sua camicia troppo grande… sul suo banco c’era una vecchia bruciatura circolare. Era  un banco molto vecchio?  
  
“Adesso io chiamerò ognuno di voi. Vi alzerete in piedi quando sentite il vostro nome dicendo ‘presente’, d’accordo?”  
  
La donna iniziò a decantare ciascun nome a voce alta.  
(‘Zeller, Mary!’)  
Harry lasciò vagare lo sguardo nei pressi della lavagna.  
Qualcuno dietro di lui era impegnato in una silenziosa lotta, Harry sentiva piedi urtare distrattamente la sua sedia.  
Improvvisamente pensò a suo zio. Sarebbe riuscito a non fare niente di strano? Il fatto era che lui non lo faceva apposta… non poteva farci niente se era… cercò di ricordare quella parola. Suo zio lo aveva definito ‘freak’. Voleva dire… strano. Strambo.  
Per i Dursley era un enorme colpa, la sua più grande colpa.  
Sarebbe riuscito a farsi degli amici?  
  
Forse non avrebbe dovuto essere lì insieme a tutti quei bambini. Forse…  
“Potter, Harry.”  
Harry alzò gli occhi.  
“Presente.”  
Rispose.  
  
Poi da un banco alle spalle si levò un risolino: “Perché indossi dei vestiti enormi?”  
Si levò un coro di risate.  
Harry arrossì l’insegnante riprese seccamente la bambina che aveva parlato, dunque l’appello proseguì e terminò.  
“Allora chi di voi sa scrivere già il proprio nome?”  
  
  
  
* *  
  
“Marla… non avrà i pidocchi, vero?”  
L’uomo in uniforme blu lanciò una mezza occhiata allarmata ad Harry mentre gli passava vicino, ma prima di accertarsi se lui avesse sentito o meno Harry lo aveva oltrepassato di corsa. Era ricreazione - dopo di che la giornata di scuola si sarebbe conclusa.  
  
“Ehi, _freak_!”  
Harry schivò appena in tempo la pallonata… riconosceva quella voce.  
Si voltò incontrando il ghigno perfido di suo cugino.  
Malcom e Piers avevano sguardi euforici, eccitati, Harry notò che gli stavano facendo ala, anche se la stazza di Dudley li sovrastava ampiamente.  
Il ragazzo indietreggiò, poi corse verso la folla di bambini mescolandosi.  
“Ehi, spostato!”  
“Ma che cos’ha?”  
“Tuo cugino é matto… non parla mai con nessuno!”  
La voce di Dudley rimbombò nel cortile assolato seguita dall'ennesimo scroscio di risa, Harry continuò a correre.  
  
  
  
* *  
  
“Allora Dudley figliolo, com’è andata la prima settimana?”  
Era sera, la famiglia era a tavola, Dudley si stava rimpinzando di pasticcio di pollo, quando suo padre gli porse questa domanda alzò a malapena gli occhi dal piatto.  
Aggrottò le sopracciglia mentre aggrediva un grosso pezzo di crosta fragrante. Prese a lamentarsi immediatamente del fatto che l’insegnante gli aveva ‘sequestrato il suo trattore’ - in realtà Harry sapeva che l’insegnante glielo aveva tolto durante la lezione perché lui e Piers continuavano a lanciare palline di carta tutto intorno ed a far andare il trattore sotto il banco di nascosto - ma naturalmente non disse nulla.  
  
Zio Vernon si lamentò dell’idiozia dell’insegnante mentre zia Petunia si univa alle sue rimostranze augurandosi che almeno Dudley avesse riavuto il suo gioco indietro alla fine. Il ragazzo confermò, ma forse la cosa non gli interessava particolarmente perché i suoi occhietti porcini erano scivolati in direzione di Harry con un sogghigno.  
  
“Poi Miss Doreen ha detto ad Harry che non parla con gli altri e non é bello.”  
  
Harry deglutì.  
  
Zio Vernon si ricordò improvvisamente del nipote. Gli lanciò una mezza occhiata penetrante ed emise uno sbuffo sarcastico.  
“Figuriamoci. Ti sentirai speciale, no?”  
  
Harry mosse ancora un po’ di pollo nel piatto con la forchetta senza sapere bene cosa rispondere.  
  
Tutti lo prendevano in giro per i suoi vestiti troppo larghi e gli occhiali rotti, aveva iniziato Dudley, che nella sua piccola banda dettava legge e presto anche i suoi compagni di classe avevano seguito l’esempio - così ad Harry non veniva voglia di parlare con loro più di quanta non ne avesse di parlare tempo prima con i Dursley…  
Inoltre lo chiamavano sempre ‘freak’ e ‘ spostato’ oppure lo colpivano con la palla.  
“Ti ho fatto una domanda, ragazzo!”  
  
Il pugno di zio Vernon si abbatté sul tavolo facendo tintinnare il bicchiere.  
  
“N-no, zio Vernon.”  
  
“Mi auguro che tu non abbia fatto niente di stupido… e sai che cosa intendo.”  
Harry scosse la testa mantenendo gli occhi bassi. Sentiva ancora l’attenzione dello zio su di se’ e non gli piaceva.  
  
Freak… ehi, ritardato! - Ma sa parlare? - Si, si in classe risponde. - Come mai indossa quella roba? - Non lo so…secondo me é muto. - Sceemo! Come fa ad essere muto se prima ha detto ‘buongiorno’?  
  
“Benissimo perché non lo sei. Sei solo un piccolo stravagante.”  
 Con quella, la faccenda doveva essere chiusa: zio Vernon decise finalmente di tornare a concentrarsi sul suo pollo.  
 


	2. Dimagra

_In un mondo diverso, dentro una vita diversa e dentro un altro tempo._  
  
  
Draco Malfoy sedeva rigido, in una posa stranamente grave per un bambino di quell’età.  
  
Il suo precettore, un anziano mago avvolto in una tunica verde bottiglia stava sciorinando con la sua voce petulante il suo compito per la prossima lezione, che si sarebbe svolta l’indomani mattina come sempre.  
  
Il piccolo fissò quell’anziano volto assorto nel tracciare poche indicazioni sulla grande lavagna che  galleggiava a mezz’aria. Aveva un viso pallido ed affilato dominato da attenti occhi di un verde pallido. I suoi capelli talmente biondi da sembrare bianchi erano stati accuratamente pettinati dietro le orecchie.  
  
Lui sedeva con le manine sul tavolo pronto a scattare in piedi non appena il suo precettore ebbe concluso con l’ormai collaudato ‘ è tutto per oggi’. Draco Malfoy corse fino alla sua stanza infilando le scale a rotta di collo - fortunatamente non incontrò nessuno sul suo cammino, sua madre lo ammoniva sempre quando correva in quel modo in casa - arrivò fino alla sua stanza, che era un ambiente piccolo ma ingombro di giochi ed appoggiò senza guardare i libri del giorno sul piccolo scrittoio.  
  
Poi si fermò un istante sulla soglia. I suoi occhi pallidi vagarono dubbiosi lungo il corridoio disseminato di ritratti ed armature. Era quasi ora di pranzo, il sole entrava a fiotti dalle finestre in quella giornata che si era annunciata calda già dal primo mattino. Draco richiuse la porta della stanza con un piccolo scatto, poi si diresse lentamente verso destra.  
  
Era alla grande porta di mogano scuro in fondo al corridoio che voleva arrivare. Il ragazzo nel suo piccolo completo scuro ed elegante - un capo molto costoso per un ragazzo che di lì a pochi mesi non avrebbe già più potuto indossarlo - sostò per qualche istante di fronte alla maniglia, incerto. Da quello che sentiva non poteva determinare niente, quella porta era troppo spessa, lasciava filtrare pochissimi suoni. Alla fine si decise a bussare. Attese. Dopo qualche istante da dentro gli giunse la voce pacata, inconfondibile di suo padre. “Avanti!” Aveva detto Lucius Malfoy. Draco girò la maniglia, sospinse la porta ed entrò.  
  
“Draco…” L’uomo alto, pallido ed imponente che occupava la grande scrivania di lucido legno in fondo a quell’ampio locale alzò per un istante i suoi chiari occhi dalla pergamena che stava riempiendo. Vergò qualche altra parola, forse mise un punto o una virgola, dunque le sue lunghe dita affusolate posarono la piuma e quel viso così pallido si alzò mostrando la sua straordinaria somiglianza con quello del bambino. “Vieni qui…”  
  
Draco si mosse avvicinandosi alla scrivania, ora pareva aver acquistato una certa sicurezza, come se pochi istanti prima fosse invece preda di oscuri dubbi. Il fatto era che c’erano giorni in cui suo padre non gradiva essere disturbato - e Draco aveva imparato molto in fretta a tenersi alla larga di lui in quelle occasioni. “Che cosa hai imparato, oggi?”  
  
La mano lunga e sottile dell’uomo circondò la vita del ragazzo, poi Lucius si tirò contro suo figlio, lo fece accomodare sul suo ginocchio destro. Si, quello era un giorno ‘ok’ come dicevano quei sudici Babbani… questa volta una delle loro espressioni si adattava a pennello, ma Draco si guardò bene dall'usarla di fronte a suo padre.  
  
“Oggi un po’ di Storia della Casa Serpeverde.” Alle spalle di Draco l'uomo mise un basso verso di educato stupore. “Ma senti… allora adesso sei ben informato, vero?”  
  
Suo padre gli aveva raccontato ogni sorta di aneddoti su Salazar Serpeverde, gli aveva parlato dell’Oscuro Signore, cui lui rimaneva sempre devoto nonostante la sua caduta, gli diceva che lui non era veramente morto, che era troppo grande per morire. Quel bambino di cui tutti parlavano, quell’Harry Potter - il Bambino Che é Sopravvissuto - non era certo in grado di uccidere l’Oscuro Signore. Poteva averlo privato del suo corpo e dei suoi poteri momentaneamente, ma era certo che prima o poi L’Oscuro Signore sarebbe tornato.  
  
Forse anche quell’Harry era un grande mago oscuro, ed allora forse avrebbero combattuto con lui al suo fianco… ma secondo Lucius, l’ultima parola sarebbe spettata all’Oscuro Signore, perché lui era in assoluto il mago più forte al mondo. Draco però non doveva fare parola di questo, al di fuori delle mura domestiche. Poteva parlarne con i suoi amici - Tiger e Goyle, che a volte venivano a trovarlo - ma gli altri non avrebbero capito, anzi gli altri avrebbero portato via suo padre per rinchiuderlo in una cella buia sporca e fredda, perché odiavano l’Oscuro Signore.

Alcuni di loro volevano mescolarsi ai Babbani e ai Mezzosangue perché erano esattamente come loro, ma presto l’Oscuro Signore sarebbe tornato, dando loro ciò che meritavano.  
  
Rimuginando questi ed altri pensieri Draco aveva appoggiato la testa contro l’ampia spalla di suo padre, che al momento aveva di nuovo la piuma d’oca in mano. Draco gettò una rapida occhiata alla pergamena che vedeva di fronte a se’ - ma erano parole difficili, il pennino che le tracciava scricchiolando si muoveva in un mondo che era letteralmente arabo, per lui… quello dell’alta finanza, degli affari, dell’oro, delle concessioni… e di tutte quelle cose complicate che gli facevano venire il mal di testa quando Lucius si metteva a cercare di spiegargliele.  
  
‘Sei ancora giovane, non mi aspetto che tu capisca diceva, ma é bene che inizi già a farci l’abitudine, per quando un giorno tutto questo sarà tuo’.

“Padre?”

“Mh?”

“Perché Harry Potter é sopravvissuto?” In quel momento Lucius stava terminando di apporre la sua firma alla lettera. Appoggiò lentamente e con cura la piuma al suo posto, poi si voltò verso suo figlio osservandolo dall’alto. Il suo braccio diede una stretta gentile avvicinandoselo ancora di più al petto.  
  
“Non lo sa nessuno, Draco.”  
“Ce lo stiamo chiedendo tutti. Ma tanto non l’ha ucciso. L’Oscuro Signore non può essere distrutto.”  
Il tono di Lucius era stato come sempre definitivo su quelle ultime parole.  
  
Ora gli occhi del ragazzo erano meditabondi, fissi sulla scrivania. Pensava a quel bambino, quell’Harry che non aveva proprio niente di speciale ma intanto aveva trionfato sul mago più grande di tutti i tempi. Pensava anche al dolce peso del braccio di suo padre intorno alla vita, alla gentilezza di quella stretta, alla presenza enorme e calda contro cui poggiava la schiena - quella volta suo padre non lo aveva scansato irosamente, non gli aveva detto di tornare nella sua stanza perché era occupato… suo padre non gli aveva mai dato un ceffone, nemmeno uno scappellotto, ma di tanto in tanto la sua lunga canna da passeggio gli atterrava fin troppo vicino facendolo immancabilmente sussultare, oppure gli si abbatteva su una spalla o ancora suo padre se ne serviva per ‘sospingerlo’ al centro della schiena.  
  
  
In quelle occasioni Draco evitava con cura di fargli capire che gli faceva male - suo padre non ci andava mai ‘giù pesante’, ma qualche piccolo livido Draco se lo era ritrovato di tanto in tanto. Aveva fatto tante cose per l’Oscuro Signore, suo padre, era uno dei Mangiamorte più fedeli, glielo aveva raccontato in varie occasioni, con dovizia di particolari. Per lui era sempre stato il ‘padre’, non gli era mai stato concesso di usare ‘papà’, o altro.  
  
Draco lo sentì sospirare, muoversi per sfogliare ancora distrattamente un fascio di carte, poi avvertì ancora la sua attenzione su di se’. “Qualcosa ti da pensiero?”  
Draco si riscosse: “No.”  
Poi sentì le dita di suo padre intorno alla vita assestargli una piccola spinta gentile, il gesto più vicino ad una carezza che Draco avesse mai ricevuto. Emise un sospiro, i suoi piedi si mossero un po’ sotto la scrivania, ciondolando a svariati centimetri di distanza dal pavimento. “Vuoi scendere?”  
  
“No… a meno che non ti stia dando fastidio, padre.” La risposta del ragazzo era arrivata con una prontezza che tradiva una lunga esperienza.  
“No, assolutamente.”  
  
Per un po’ Draco lo osservò sfogliare un corposo fascio di lettere, assorto, scartarne alcune, riporne altre da parte dopo averle esaminate, selezionare dal mucchio di quelli puliti nuovi fogli di pergamena. Poteva vedere il suo pallido, altero profilo - che gli somigliava così tanto - quei pallidi occhi grigi fissi sulla contabilità. L’orologio alle loro spalle ticchettava metodico, ormai Draco era così abituato a quel suono da non sentirlo quasi più.  
Si dimenò ancora sotto quella stretta, suo padre distolse la sua attenzione dai suoi carteggi solo quando avvertì il profilo del ragazzo premergli contro la spalla.  
Draco si era girato rannicchiandosi contro di lui - in una posizione innegabilmente più comoda - quasi non si era accorto di aver girato la schiena, di essersi addossato con il suo lieve peso a quello ben più imponente dell'altro. Adesso la sua fronte  arrivava quasi allo scollo della camicia, al lungo collo diafano. Tornando a concentrarsi sulla sua scrivania dopo quella rapida occhiata, Lucius strinse quella piccola spalla sentendola tiepida e rilassata sotto le dita.  
  
“Hai molto da studiare per domani?”  
“Si…”  
“Che cosa, di preciso?”  
“Ancora Storia della Magia e Grammatica, e poi quelle cose su Serpeverde…”  
“Vedi di fare un buon lavoro.”  
“Si, padre.”  
Lucius abbassò lo sguardo pallido sul visetto appoggiato contro la sua spalla destra.  
  
“Se verrai interrogato e non sarai capace di rispondere lo verrò a sapere, Draco.”  
  
Vide i pallidi occhi verdi del ragazzo scrutarlo leggermente ansiosi, con tracce di imbarazzo, forse - non era che i contatti tra di loro fossero così frequenti e di sicuro Draco non gli si era mai accoccolato addosso così, forse voleva avanzare qualche richiesta oppure aveva fatto qualcosa che non aveva avuto il coraggio di dirgli - ad ogni modo Lucius si premurò di mantenere quel contatto per alcuni istanti prima di tornare a voltarsi. Intinse la piuma nell’inchiostro, tracciò meticolosamente una firma. Percepiva quel piccolo corpo respirare regolarmente premuto contro di se’.  
  
“Sei comodo?” Immancabilmente, Lucius lo sentì irrigidirsi, tendersi un po’.  
  
“Io… scusami, padre.”  
“Ma no. Non avevo intenzione di rimproverarti.”  
  
Poi l’uomo più anziano scollò l’ampia schiena dalla poltrona, sospingendo suo figlio. Draco capì che si stava alzando, così appoggiò le eleganti scarpette di pelle di Drago in terra. Lucius gli passò delicatamente, fugacemente  una mano sulla guancia - lo stomaco del ragazzo si torse in un mod piuttosto buffo - “Dai, adesso vai a pranzo… ti raggiungo tra poco.”  
  
Draco Malfoy adorava quel vecchio teschio. Non gli faceva affatto paura… spesso sostava interi minuti ad ammirarlo. Non doveva essere umano a giudicare dalla lunga, lucida fronte e dal cranio immensamente sviluppato. Sapeva anche che non doveva toccarlo: suo padre lo teneva lì fuori dalla teca esposto assieme ad altri pregiati articoli del genere in un apposito mobile del grande studio ma il divieto era tassativo. Quel pomeriggio Draco era solo, sua madre era a Londra, la sua governante si era assopita in salotto nella sua comoda poltrona e lui si annoiava.  
  
Ormai aveva il permesso di entrare nello studio di Lucius quando lui non era in casa a patto di non toccare niente. Il pomeriggio si srotolava sonnacchioso, il Manor era silenzioso, l’unico suono proveniva dalle cucine dove gli Elfi erano eternamente affaccendati ed era solo un indistinto brusio, un vago acciottolio di posate. Draco sostava in piedi di fronte a quella mensola, le piccole spalle dritte, il mento aguzzo sollevato, gli occhi attenti.  
  
  
Passò ancora una volta in rassegna con lo sguardo pallido ed assorto ognuno di quei tesori - le ampolle vuote ma troppo preziose per essere smaltite con i loro tappi dorati e i grossi rubini incastonati alla base. Percorse con lo sguardo i contorni ormai sbiaditi delle etichette, poi passò alle tre mani ( probabilmente di Troll) che esponevano il delineo perfetto di tendini, muscoli e vene e rilucevano come animate da una misteriosa luce interna ritte sui loro espositori. Infine tenendolo per ultimo passò al grande teschio provvisto di una lucida mandibola perfettamente conservata. Le orbite erano nere e fonde, piene di ombre nonostante l’illuminazione talmente quelle cavità affondavano nel cranio. L’osso scintillava perfettamente pulito e lucido di oli magici. Non un suono veniva da quell’ambiente, la grande fronte di osso era così lucida da brillare.  
  
  
Sulla sua sommità era posato una sorta di diadema che probabilmente non apparteneva affatto all’originario padrone del teschio. Doveva essere invece roba dei folletti; era una sottile filigrana d’argento con una pietra che riluceva al centro, forse uno zaffiro. Draco non si era reso conto di aver allungato la manina con lo sguardo ipnotizzato da quel luccichio fino a che la sua epidermide non aveva sfiorato la fredda superficie della gemma e contemporaneamente qualcosa di molto duro gli era atterrato forte tra la spalla ed il collo.  
“Quante volte ti ho detto di non toccare?!”  
  
  
  
Draco urlò. Colto alla sprovvista, aveva dimenticato che di solito faceva finta di niente quando suo padre faceva così: in effetti Lucius era scivolato nella stanza di soppiatto senza il minimo rumore e probabilmente lo aveva osservato a lungo mentre era lì assorto, fino a che lui non aveva alzato la mano. Draco non si voltò verso suo padre, tremava leggermente, il cuore gli martellava nel petto. Lucius alle sue spalle si era irrigidito… emanava da lui una sorta di impacciato imbarazzo, fissava quella piccola schiena che ora fremeva, sussultava ripiegandosi su se’ stessa…  
  
“Draco…” ma quando fece per toccarlo al centro delle scapole allungando la lunga mano pallida il ragazzo scattò spontaneamente di lato sottraendosi proprio come se suo padre stesse per colpirlo ancora. Lucius mosse un passo verso di lui, le sue lucide scarpe in pelle di drago produssero un suono schioccante sul pavimento.  
  
Tese ancora la mano verso il piccolo, esitando però perché adesso sentiva il braccio leggermente intorpidito, lo osservò sottrarsi ancora una volta, sempre in quello scatto spaventato… indietreggiare, finire nell’ampio sedile di una poltrona con le braccia strette intorno al volto come a proteggersi. Qualche volta era stato duro.  
  
Qualche volta lo aveva colpito forte sulla schiena, o tra il collo e la spalla. Lui non diceva niente. Rimaneva immobile, non piangeva, non si lamentava, non protestava.  
  
Lucius si sentiva gelare di fronte a quella figuretta rannicchiata incapace di sollevare il capo chiarissimo, un grumo di puro terrore. Iniziava a sentirsi lo stomaco contratto come in una morsa di fronte a quelle esili spalle curve in una posizione istintiva, terribile di autoprotezione. “Ti… ti ho detto mille volte di non toccare niente di ciò che trovi qui, Draco!” E di solito, Lucius aggiungeva un ‘guardami!’ oppure ‘ Hai capito? Che cosa ho detto?’.  
  
Ma non quella volta. Draco sembrava incapace anche di articolare il suo frequente ‘scusa, padre’. Come diavolo faccio? Era una domanda disperata quella che Lord Malfoy stava rivolgendo silenziosamente a se’ stesso mentre la sua imponente figura si curvava su quella rannicchiata del ragazzo. Lui continuò a tenere il volto nascosto tra le braccia, sussultò non appena percepì suo padre farsi più vicino. “Potresti rompere qualcosa, o… o farti male…”  
  
  
Questa volta il ragazzo si limitò ad irrigidirsi quando sentì le forti, pallide dita di suo padre sfiorare la sua spalla. Sembrava che avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa, qualsiasi pur di continuare a mantenere il volto nascosto, coperto. Forse perché…  
  
“Ehi.” Lucius aveva afferrato delicatamente il piccolo polso sollevandogli il braccio a fatica.  
Spesso lo aveva redarguito severamente se lo vedeva piangere. Anzi lo aveva preso in giro sarcasticamente quando lo aveva visto piangere, specialmente dopo i tre anni, chiedendogli se pensava che ‘frignare’ fosse una cosa adatta a lui, se doveva proprio imporgli ‘quello spettacolo patetico’.  
  
Si, aveva usato proprio queste espressioni. Adesso ricordarsene gli stava dando la nausea. Era tutto impresso sul volto pallido e sottile del ragazzo: Draco tirò un paio di volte su con il naso assumendo una strana espressione fredda, concentrata… quella che gli compariva quando cercava a tutti i costi di non irritare suo padre, di non piangere, di fingere che quel dannato bastone non gli facesse male. Draco sgranò i pallidi occhi verdi quando sentì il forte braccio di suo padre passargli dietro la schiena, farlo aderire alla stoffa della camicia. Lo stava sollevando senza nessuno sforzo per poi sedersi sulla poltrona.  
  
  
Dita gentili lo raggiunsero sulla nuca, poi Draco si sentì affondare nella serica stoffa di quella camicia, inalò odore di amido e dopobarba, lo sentì mischiarsi al retrogusto delle lacrime. Ora la mano sinistra di suo padre gli massaggiava vigorosamente la schiena.  
  
  
Il primo vero schiaffo Draco Malfoy lo vide arrivare all’età di otto anni.  
  
Ormai era grande per fissare a bocca aperta quel grosso teschio e tutte le preziose sostanze Oscure che non gli era concesso toccare per quarti d’ora interi - adesso pensava con trepidazione alla sua lettera per Hogwarts.  
Sua madre e suo padre gli avevano già detto che probabilmente sarebbe stato smistato a Serpeverde, come tutta la sua famiglia prima.  
  
Quel pomeriggio Draco stava pensando di nuovo alla lettera per Hogwarts, fantasticava moltissimo su di essa, la casa era grande e silenziosa. Era estate, Draco si era appena destato dal suo sonnellino pomeridiano con una certa fame.  
  
Aveva percorso con passo svagato il corridoio principale del Manor, tutte le porte erano chiuse, sua madre non era in circolazione, evidentemente si trovava ancora nella sua stanza a riposare.  
  
Suo padre invece non era ancora rientrato nonostante fossero le quattro passate.  
Draco si stava annoiando, per questo motivo aveva riparato in biblioteca.  
Anche lì c’erano cose che non poteva toccare, ma _adesso_ era in grado di leggere speditamente.  
  
Si accoccolò di fronte ad un monumentale scaffale stipato di libri fin quasi al soffitto sedendosi sul folto tappeto. La porta era aperta, il ragazzo se l’era dimenticata così. D’altra parte non aveva il permesso di chiudersi dentro da nessuna parte.  
  
Le sue manine andarono in cerca di un grosso libro verde, lo trovarono ricordando l’ultimo posto in cui lo aveva lasciato. Era un volume piuttosto grosso, aveva bisogno di appoggiarselo sulle ginocchia per poterlo leggere.  
  
Più che altro ad interessarlo erano le illustrazioni. C’erano storie paurose, di mostruose trasformazioni sulla cui idoneità Narcissa aveva sollevato varie perplessità in passato.  
Poi però Draco aveva insistito così tanto che quel libro in particolare era stato collocato alla sua portata, nel primo scaffale verso terra della biblioteca.  
Per un po’ gli occhi pallidi del ragazzo percorsero assorti quelle pagine, il suo viso sottile studiò rapito quegli orrori da fiaba, le cispose fattucchiere intente ad ingrassare dentro apposite gabbiette bambini pronti ad essere mangiati, i maghi che incontravano la Morte a metà di un ponte, pagina dopo pagina in silenzio.  
  
Giunto alla fine del libro Draco era particolarmente assorto ed orgoglioso di se’ stesso, non aveva sentito neppure un briciolo di paura. Aveva il libro chiuso in grembo, la sua manina era tesa ancora verso lo scaffale delle biblioteca, solo che questa volta si trattava del secondo.  
Draco Malfoy avrebbe potuto alzarsi, rimettere al suo posto il grosso libro verde e poi prendere con calma quello rosso che aveva occhieggiato appena più in alto.  
Ma le sue piccole dita si mossero siglando quella pesante rilegatura un'ultima volta e furono troppo ardite nella loro sicurezza: quel peso era di gran lunga superiore a quello che il braccio poteva reggere.  
Il volume fece per cadere al suolo, Draco mantenne la presa all’ultimo, la sentì scivolare sulla copertina… la pelle era viscida, scorreva per la pressione e l'inclinazione eccessiva… il libro scivolò del tutto giù dallo scaffale, si aprì con un possente strattone ed un fruscio, echeggiò un denso rumore di strappo.  
Poi Draco ricordava di aver visto come una specie di ombra sfrecciare vicinissimo a lui, seguita da dolore: forte, fortissimo alla guancia sinistra.  
Era arrivato in seguito ad un altro tipo di suono...  
lo schiocco delle dita di suo padre sulla sua guancia.  
Ora Lucius era in piedi, furibondo, Draco fissò le sue scarpe lucide, mentre il suo campo visivo annegava.  
  
Aveva portato la mano al volto sentendo il piano affiorare immediatamente. Avrebbe urlato se la voce di sua madre, rimbombando, non avesse anticipato la sua.  
  
“Lucius! Si può sapere che accidenti fai?”  
  
Narcissa doveva essersi svegliata, entrava nella stanza a grandi passi, si chinava su di lui mettendogli le braccia intorno, sollevandolo.  
Draco affondò il volto nel suo collo con immensa gratitudine.  
Sentì i suoi genitori discutere, il suo stomaco ora tremava, torto dal terrore alimentato ora dalla semplice presenza di suo padre nella stanza.  
  
“Che non ti veda mai più fare una cosa del genere, hai capito?”  
“Cissy… tesoro aveva strappato un libro, ed io…”  
“I libri si possono riparare!”  
Poi Draco la sentì iniziare a muoversi, camminare: sua madre si stava allontanando con lui in braccio che non voleva vedere dove stessero andando, che teneva il volto nascosto, terrorizzato dall’alzarlo per scorgere quello di suo padre.  
  
  
* *  
  
“Scusami, Draco.”  
  
Draco aveva annuito con quel suo visetto pallido un po’ chino.  
Se ne stava in piedi rigido.  
Non gli aveva fatto molto male, era stato più lo spavento che altro. Non aveva lividi, ne’ segni, ne’ la guancia rossa. Sua madre lo aveva cullato e baciato a lungo dopo e gli aveva dato dei biscotti.  
Il giorno dopo, suo padre lo aveva mandato a chiamare.  
C’era qualcosa che scintillava avvolto in carta luminosa, sulla scrivania di Lucius.  
Quel pacchetto aveva qualcosa di imbarazzante. Draco si chiedeva che cosa potesse contenere… al momento però era l’ultimo dei suoi pensieri.  
Suo padre gli portava sempre un regalo dopo averlo sgridato, a volte anche dopo averlo colpito in quel modo con la canna.  
  
Ma questa volta qualcosa impediva a Draco di alzare il volto.  
Rispose però, perché l’ultima cosa che voleva era contrariare suo padre, il quale lo osservava dalla grande sedia della scrivania.  
  
“Sì, padre.”  
  
Di solito i bambini tendono a dimenticarsi episodi simili, pensava in quel momento Lucius Malfoy. Si dà loro uno schiaffo di tanto in tanto, no? Ed il giorno dopo quando si vuole abbracciarli quanto accaduto il giorno prima é già dimenticato.  
Ma quando allungò le braccia con l’intenzione di far sedere suo figlio sulle sue ginocchia - come spesso facevano - vide il volto di Draco impallidire.  
Il ragazzo sembrava semplicemente incapace di muoversi.  
  
Lucius decise di fare finta di nulla. Allungò una delle forti mani sulle spalle, le circondò dolcemente con l’intenzione di attirarlo a se’. In genere, faceva così quando lo prendeva in braccio.  
A Draco di solito piaceva.  
Ma quella volta Draco scivolò via da quella stretta passando sotto.  
L’uomo seduto alla scrivania alzò di colpo il volto diafano ed affilato, una espressione di puro stupore impressa nei tratti affilati. Draco era indietreggiato fino a portarsi fuori tiro, era quasi arrivato alla porta dello studio.  
“Ma…”  
Senza dargli la possibilità di aggiungere altro Draco aveva infilato la porta a grande velocità.  
  
  
Lasciò quel pacchetto scintillante lì, se lo dimenticò.  
  
Si sentiva dentro qualcosa di strano, come una puntura sorda.  
Sapeva di aver contrariato suo padre fuggendo così - ma non aveva proprio potuto trattenersi.  
  
Il modo in cui suo padre lo aveva guardato il giorno prima non gli piaceva.  
Mentre tornava nella sua stanza pensò di colpo a quel bambino chiamato Harry Potter, con invidia.  
Chissà che cosa gli stavano regalando in questo preciso istante. Di sicuro quell’Harry non aveva mai avuto paura di ricevere uno schiaffo, a quell’Harry non era mai stato detto di tenere la schiena dritta, quell’Harry non era mai stato apostrofato in modo aspro, allontanato perché qualcun altro era troppo di malumore per averlo intorno e - di sicuro - non era mai stato schiaffeggiato.  
Di certo non aveva mai dovuto tremare e cercare di interpretare l'espressione di qualcuno per determinare se fosse il caso di avvicinarsi oppure sparire in fretta.  
  
  
* *  
  
A molti chilometri di distanza il ragazzo chiamato Harry Potter aveva la gola stretta dal terrore.  
A casa era arrivata l’ennesima nota sul suo strano comportamento, Harry era stato accusato di aver fatto diventare blu la parrucca dell’insegnante e per quanto di fronte a tutti gli zii lo avessero difeso sostenendo che una cosa così era assurda e non capendo come potesse venire in mente a qualcuno di mandare una nota a casa per qualcosa del genere non avendo prove… adesso zio Vernon sembrava sicurissimo che la parrucca fosse effettivamente diventata blu per colpa di Harry.  
  
  
Perché Harry faceva in continuazione cose strane, cose pazzesche come quella e di certo c'entrava lui.  
Poi c’era quell’altra cosa che faceva andare su tutte le furie lo zio.  
“Non parli, eh? Cos’hai la lingua dorata, preziosa?”  
Le sue dita a salsiccia erano strette intorno al braccio del ragazzo, non forte però… ormai aveva imparato a non lasciare segni quando si trattava di suo nipote.  
Harry si sentì scuotere.  
I suoi occhiali oscillarono pericolosamente, Harry se li tenne sul naso con la mano libera.  
“Allora? Eh? Allora?”  
“Scusami, zio Vernon…”  
  
Ai suoi balbettii lo zio lo lasciò andare bruscamente, torreggiando su di lui con il volto distorto dalla rabbia.  
Harry indietreggiò massaggiandosi il braccio… poi dalla cucina giunse la voce ansiosa, piena di presentimento di sua zia che lo chiamava: “Vernon, é in tavola!”  
  
“Arrivo subito tesoro!”  
Le rispose Vernon con un tono di voce flautato, mieloso, nel quale non c’era traccia del ringhio di poco prima.  
Però ce n’era una traccia vivida e tagliente nello sguardo che riservò a suo nipote prima di voltarsi.  
“Forza, si cena. Dovresti ringraziarmi, ti meriteresti di andare a letto e basta!”  
  
Qualche anno dopo  
  
Harry finì di arrotolare le maniche della camicia - era già la sesta volta che lo faceva, giudicò che potesse andare, così almeno poteva usare le braccia - e si precipitò fuori dal ripostiglio.  
  
Varcò in fretta la soglia della cucina dirigendosi ai fornelli senza bisogno di nessuna esortazione.  
Ormai aveva quasi undici anni; faceva un mucchio di sogni strani ( in uno di questi c’era una scintillante motocicletta volante) e gli zii avevano preso ad affidargli compiti in casa perché ‘ si rendesse utile’. Harry dispose le strisce di bacon nella padella, dunque si concentrò su di esse sperando che rosolassero abbastanza in fretta.  
  
Era già a buon punto quando Dudley e zia Petunia fecero il loro ingresso in quella cucina luminosa ridacchiando e sedendosi al tavolo ingombro di regali.  
Zia Petunia si limitò a lanciargli una mezza occhiata penetrante, poi concentrò tutta la sua attenzione sul marito che stava accomodando il suo grasso sedere accanto a quello di Dudley con un gran sorriso compiaciuto sotto i baffoni.  
  
“Allora, giovanotto! Auguri!”  
  
Dudley era troppo preso a rovistare nella montagna di pacchetti scintillanti che ingombrava il tavolo, così non rispose subito. Nel frattempo Harry aveva estratto faticosamente i piatti da sotto tutti quei pacchi per riempirli in parti uguali di bacon. Sapeva che Dudley avrebbe svuotato il contenuto della padella, ma preferì attenersi alle istruzioni. Sapeva naturalmente - e da tempo - che quello era… un giorno molto speciale.  
  
“I Polkiss saranno qui a momenti caro. Dudley tesoro faresti meglio a…”  
Dudley lasciò andare di scatto il nastro di un pacco regalo ed alzò il faccione roseo.  
  
“Qui ci sono trentasei regali. Li ho contati. Due in meno dell’anno scorso.”  
  
“Oh!”  
  
Harry emise un profondo sospiro senza farsi sentire.  
Ma certo, il giorno peggiore dell’anno… ormai era abituato, perfettamente. Ogni anno la stessa storia si ripeteva. Erano già arrivati alle lamentele sui regali, forse un po' in anticipo, addirittura prima del bacon.  
  
  
“Ma tesoro non hai contato il regalo di papà e mamma… é sotto questo regalone grosso grosso di zia Marge…”  
  
“E… e con questo? L’anno scorso ne ho avuti trentotto!”  
  
Harry si era voltato ormai, le mani ancora cariche di piatti. Il faccione paonazzo di suo cugino era contratto dalla furia. Sua zia quasi si torceva le mani… il suo sorriso si incrinò appena. Scostando Harry - che fece del suo meglio per posizionare tutto sul tavolo ingombro - la donna si curvò sul suo grasso figliolo.  
  
“Ascolta, tesoro, oh no non piangere!” Dudley aveva accartocciato il viso in una smorfia angosciosa, sapeva che funzionava sempre con i suoi genitori - “Stiamo uscendo, per festeggiare il tuo compleanno… e mentre siamo fuori ti compreremo altri due regali! Che ne dici tesorino?”  
  
“Così ne avrò trenta…trentanove.”  
“Oh si, amore della tua mamma, si…”  
  
Zio Vernon, attaccando il bacon, emise una risata compiaciuta.  
“Ma sentilo, vuole quel che gli spetta fino all’ultimo, proprio come suo padre…” Poi il sorriso dello zio si spense mentre la sua attenzione si spostava con riluttanza da moglie e figlio. Non si girò a guardare Harry - che stava lavando la padella in perfetto silenzio - come se non volesse arrischiarsi tanto in una mattinata che era iniziata così bene e per di più era un giorno speciale.  
  
“I Polkiss saranno qui per le dieci e mezza. Quando arriva la signora Figg?”  
  
Zia Petunia distolse l’attenzione da Dudley - che teneva ancora abbracciato - per rivolgere un lento, tremolante sorriso di scusa a suo marito. Sembrava tremare da capo a piedi nel suo completo color salmone. “Ecco, sai é a letto con la gamba rotta da una settimana…”  
Zio Vernon muggì di terrore e dolore.  
  
Harry era anche andato a farle visita, lui lo sapeva. Fu lì lì per dire se poteva andare comunque dalla signora Figg ( non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto darle una mano) ma poi zio Vernon replicò seccamente: “La tua amica… come si chiamava…?”  
“Mildred é in vacanza a Maiorca! Forse, tua sorella Marge…”  
“Sai bene che lo odia!”  
A quel punto Harry aveva drizzato le orecchie, concentrandosi sulla conversazione. Era interessato quasi quanto Dudley, il cui sguardo andava da sua madre a suo padre con ansia.  
“Non v-voglio che viene anche lui! Lui rovina s-sempre tutto!”  
“Oh no, tesoro… no, no mamma non permetterà che quello ti rovini la festa…”  
  
Poi suonarono alla porta.  
Zia Petunia lanciò un urletto e si precipitò ad aprire con suo figlio saldamente attaccato alla gonna color pastello. Nel passargli accanto Dudley spedì ad Harry una lunga occhiata diffidente… ma il ragazzo si sentiva piuttosto euforico anche di fronte alla ormai concreta prospettiva di dover accompagnare Dudley ed il suo amico.  
  
Ogni anno al compleanno di Dudley i Dursley portavano lui ed un suo amico in giro per parchi, fast food, negozi di giocattoli . Harry era sempre stato lasciato in custodia alla signora Figg negli anni precedenti e fino ai sette anni non aveva avuto proprio niente di cui lamentarsi.  
  
A scuola continuavano a prenderlo in giro, ad ignorarlo, a chiamarlo ‘Freak’, sebbene adesso avesse preso a parlare più o meno con scioltezza.  
  
Ma poi erano arrivati tutti quei racconti di gite e doni che aveva iniziato ad ascoltare da lontano in cortile dai suoi compagni durante ricreazione. Harry sapeva bene che non ci sarebbe stato alcun regalo per lui - i Dursley ignoravano con costanza il suo compleanno da sempre - però chissà com’era essere portato fuori anche lui per parchi e fast food, proprio come se fosse stato uno dei ragazzi che lo raccontavano con tanta euforia seduti in cerchio nella polvere del cortile… si sarebbe accontentato di camminare anche a qualche passo di distanza da Dudley e da quel suo amico Piers per evitarne gli scherzi e i pizzicotti.  
  
Era un pensiero amaro questo ma aveva in se’ una forma di autodeterminazione che Harry non aveva conosciuto fino ai sette anni. Forse perché da quando aveva compiuto sette anni aveva iniziato a fare quelle cose… quelle cose strane che facevano uscire dai gangheri zio Vernon ma… lo riempivano anche di paura. Si, zio Vernon aveva paura di lui, Harry!  
  
A dire il vero non erano cose pericolose o molto spettacolari. Un giorno Harry era stato preso di mira da solito gruppetto di bulli che, con Dudley in testa, voleva spezzare la noia di quel tempo pieno rincorrendolo allo scopo di infilarlo in un bidone della spazzatura. Harry aveva attraversato correndo il cortile, aveva le ali ai piedi davvero - alle sue spalle Dudley arrancava, gli altri lo bersagliavano di insulti e gli promettevano una cattura immediata ridendo come pazzi… Harry aveva evitato all’ultimo momento un folto gruppo di bambini intenti a parlottare accanto al cancello del cortile e poi… poi non sapeva cosa fosse successo.  
Un secondo prima il suo piede desto si sollevava per spiccare un balzo oltre i secchi della spazzatura e raggiungere il salvifico ingresso del primo piano, il secondo dopo beh… volava.  
  
Saliva e saliva, gli occhi sbarrati e il cuore ancora sconvolto per la corsa.  
  
Stava sognando? Era morto magari, sbattendo la testa da qualche parte senza accorgersene? Ma quel volo, quel lento oscillare verticale del suo corpo si era arrestato nei pressi del tetto. Con suo sommo stupore Harry era ricaduto a sedere con dolcezza. Le tegole erano umide di pioggia.  
Harry aveva sorriso, lì per lì.  
  
Intanto Dudley e Piers lo scrutavano da sotto interdetti… Harry per buona misura aveva deciso di utilizzare il suo dito medio in una affascinante, nuova comunicazione non verbale che aveva appreso il giorno prima da un ragazzo di quinta.  
  
Proprio mentre sventolava il dito medio con un largo sorriso serafico all’indirizzo dell’ululante gruppetto di bulli e del cugino, dal portone principale era uscito il vicepreside.  
  
  
Harry aveva dovuto scontarla ed anche molto duramente, certo… ma non avrebbe mai dimenticato il lampo di terrore negli occhi dello zio quella sera a casa. Lui non sapeva spiegarsi cosa fosse accaduto, suo zio invece dava l’impressione di saperlo e di essere in preda al terrore.  
  
Harry sentì la sua grossa mano aggrapparsi alla sua spalla strattonarlo forte per trattenerlo.  
  
Il suo faccione roseo ringhiava a pochi centimetri dal suo volto. Dall’ingresso venivano le voci concitate e mielose della signora Polkiss e di zia Petunia.  
  
“Sembra proprio che dobbiamo portarti con noi… ma ti avverto… ehi! Guardami quando ti parlo.”  
Harry spostò i suoi luminosi occhi verdi fino ad incontrare quelli piccoli ed infuocati dello zio.  
“Non una cosa che sia meno che normale… niente stranezze, niente idiozie, niente… di niente, intesi? Oppure ti ritroverai a cenare nel ripostiglio, a pranzare nel ripostiglio, a fare colazione nel ripostiglio fino a Natale! Sono stato chiaro?”  
  
Lo zio lo scuoteva - piano, però, aveva smesso da tempo di schiaffeggiarlo, di lasciargli dei segni, di esagerare con lui.  
  
“Si, zio Vernon.”  
  
Il sussurro incolore di Harry parve andargli bene per il momento.  
  
  
* *  
  
In seguito, Harry si sarebbe detto che quella giornata era comunque troppo bella per durare.  
  
I Dursley avevano portato lui, Piers e Dudley prima in un negozio di dolci, poi allo zoo. Piers e Dudley lo avevano ignorato per la maggior parte del tempo, a parte qualche occhiata divertita e qualche leggera gomitata, dopo tutto erano due ragazzi con i volti scintillanti di euforia che festeggiavano un compleanno… e poi c’erano troppe cose belle da fare, troppe cose belle da vedere.  
Lo zoo era pieno di sole e di famigliole felici. Harry camminava tenendosi prudentemente a distanza dai due ragazzi e dagli zii - non voleva rischiare che le gomitate si trasformassero in spintoni, gli spintoni in pizzicotti e via di seguito, sapeva che i Dursley avrebbero ignorato la faccenda anche se fosse accaduta sotto il loro naso.  
Inoltre la gente in quel posto pareva generalmente troppo occupata e felice per far caso a lui.  
  
Ad un certo punto Dudley e Piers avevano voluto visitare un piccolo fabbricato di mattoni rossi con un cartello all’entrata che diceva ‘Rettilario’.  
  
Era un luogo freddo ed ad asciutto occupato da numerose gabbie contenenti placidi anfibi e rettili.  
La teca centrale, la più grande in assoluto era la dimora di un gigantesco boa constrictor, il quale se ne stava magnificamente adagiato su un tronco con le lucide spire avvolte.  
  
Harry si era bloccato un secondo sull’entrata - mentre Piers e Dudley correvano subito verso il boa constrictor tutti eccitati, seguiti a ruota dagli zii. Aveva lasciato che si avvicinassero per primi, che Dudley e Piers picchettassero violentemente sul vetro nel tentativo di svegliare l’animale profondamente addormentato. Avrebbe ricordato in seguito la pesante, ma impalpabile sensazione di essere spiato mentre i piedi lo tenevano lì, in attesa che tutti si togliessero da davanti alla gabbia.  
  
Solo quando Dudley e Piers erano passati ad infastidire l’occupante di due teche più in là si era avvicinato con cautela al boa.  
  
Era stato di fronte allo spettacolo arcano di quelle magnifiche spire lucenti che di colpo Harry si era messo a parlare. In tono basso, confidenziale… come da amico ad amico.  
  
“Senti, mi dispiace… lo so che fai finta di dormire, quando arrivano a romperti le scatole.”  
Il serpente non si muoveva mentre Harry gli sussurrava queste cose e perché avrebbe dovuto?  
Il pensiero terrorizzante, anzi l’ipotesi concreta della follia lo sfiorò per la prima volta in vita sua… ma continuò a fissare il serpente.  
_Continuò a parlargli._  
  
_Ogni tanto Harry parlava ai gatti o ai cani, certe volte addirittura alle formiche nel cortile della scuola._  
Quando Dudley e la sua ghenga avevano distrutto il formicaio si era sentito tutt'altro che divertito, una terrificante angoscia lo aveva avvolto dal nulla.  
  
_Le formiche erano troppo piccole perché lui le sentisse urlare, ma erano disperate._  
_Si affaccendavano intorno alle compagne morte, le aggiravano, impazzivano su e giù lungo il disastro._  
  
_La loro vita era andata in pezzi e nessuno se ne preoccupava, a nessuno importava, nessuno se ne accorgeva neppure._  
  
Tanto ne' le formiche ne' i gatti ne' i cani gli avevano mai risposto, per ciò Harry continuò a parlare.  
  
“Devi passartela peggio di me. Voglio dire, almeno quando loro si tolgono di torno io posso girare per tutta casa… rubare anche il cibo da frigo, se voglio…”  
Harry fissava un angolo della gabbia, aveva smesso di contemplare le lucenti spire placidamente addomentate. Ma ad un certo punto i suoi occhi si mossero automaticamente… e si, forse era segno sicuro di follia il non spaventarsi, anzi il  non stupirsi nemmeno un po’ di fronte a quei piccoli occhi lucenti adesso desti, che lo osservavano con interesse dall’altra parte del vetro.  
Un caso. Sarà solo un caso… si è svegliato, avrà fame, sta solo guardando l’umano…  
  
“Tu puoi… sentirmi?”  
  
Ed il serpente aveva annuito con uno scatto della grande testa.  
  
Va bene, ospedale della Contea prepara un letto per Harry.  
  
Il serpente se ne stava lì dritto come in educata attesa, lo fissava attraverso il vetro.  
Harry deglutì.  
“Come… come te la passi? Voglio dire, già non deve essere piacevole quando gli imbecilli si mettono a cercare di svegliarti… com’è il Brasile? Vivevi in un bel posto?”  
Ma proprio al suono di queste parole il serpente, fugando ogni dubbio circa casualità e coincidenze si mosse dando un colpetto contro un punto ben preciso del vetro.  
  
Il cartellino diceva ‘Boa Constictor, Brasile, cresciuto in cattività.”  
  
“Oh…” Soggiunse Harry con una rapida occhiata - “Capisco, non sei mai stato in Brasile, tu…”  
  
_Ma non ebbe il tempo di finire la frase._  
  
Qualcuno all’improvviso urlò: “Signori, signori è straordinario, venite a vedere cosa fa questo serpente!”  
  
Ed Harry si ritrovò chissà come disteso in terra a fissare piedi che si avvicinavano rapidi, gli altri visitatori che si accalcavano intorno alla teca del Boa. Dudley lo osservò rimettersi in piedi, ghignava soddisfatto. Era stato lui a farlo cadere.  
Harry ricordava solo di aver alzato lentamente gli occhi in quelli porcini del ragazzo… lo stomaco gli si contorceva per la rabbia… un secondo dopo era Dudley ad urlare così forte da spaccare i timpani. Dato che per togliere di torno Harry aveva appoggiato la schiena contro il vetro della grande teca precipitò dritto dritto dentro, oltre il bordo.  
  
Ma come…?  
  
Mentre le urla di terrore fendevano i suoi timpani, Harry capì.  
  
Il vetro del Boa non c’era più.  
  
Adesso lui srotolava lentamente, maestosamente le sue bellissime spire sul pavimento ignorando Dudley che lo guardava dall'ex-terrario con il volto fradicio e molle di paura.  
Harry rimase immobile.  
Lo spintonarono, rischiò perfino di cadere di nuovo, il fuggi fuggi era generale ed in lontananza di sentivano le grida e gli avvertimenti della sicurezza che stava finalmente giungendo sul posto… ma lui osservò tranquillamente il serpente passare.  
  
Era certo che non gli avrebbe fatto nulla, assolutamente nulla, anzi era certo che non avesse intenzione di fare niente di niente a nessuno in generale. Era occupato a filarsela, tutti si ritraevano al suo passaggio ed urlavano… guadagnava rapidamente l’uscita.  
  
Harry si voltò a guardarlo mentre sfiorava i tacchi delle sue scarpe… e poi oltre a vederlo passare lo sentì.  
  
“Grazie, amico…”  
  
La voce del serpente. Com’è la voce di un serpente? Ma i serpenti non parlavano! Non potevano capire quando parlavi loro! Questo almeno avrebbe detto l’insegnante di biologia di Harry... se avesse immaginato che parlava con le formiche ed i serpenti lo avrebbe giudicato pazzo, come tutti gli altri...  
  
  
* *  
  
La sfuriata che ne seguì fu una delle peggiori in assoluto della vita di Harry.  
Dopo lo choc iniziale Dudley continuò a parlottare eccitato per tutto il tragitto di ritorno ed una volta giunto a casa, salutato Piers, pensò bene di acuire il clima di letale tensione iniziando di nuovo a piagnucolare.  
Zio Vernon non aspettava altro.  
  
Non appena furono lontani da sguardi indiscreti piombò su Harry schiumando di rabbia.  
  
Le sue grosse dita non scattarono verso la guancia di suo nipote solo perché, anche se sconvolto dalla rabbia e dal terrore, Vernon Dursley aveva pur sempre una paura micidiale di suo nipote… in quel momento poi più che mai.  
  
“Vai… ripostiglio… resta lì… senza cenare.”  
  
Harry non se lo fece ripetere due volte. Sfrecciò in tutta fretta verso il sottoscala.  
Se poteva ancora rendersi conto di quanto fosse grave la situazione chissà, allora la ragione non gli stava dando l’addio. Magari qualche serpente era capace di parlare. Non tutti, ma alcuni si.  
  
Harry chiuse con prudenza la porta e si gettò a capo fitto contro il cuscino.  
  
Dalla cucina giungeva la voce melodiosa di zia Petunia che chiedeva a Dudley che cosa voleva mangiare per cena.  
  
  
* *  
  
Quella fu una notte molto, molto agitata per Vernon Dursley.  
Non dover sopportare la vista di suo nipote a cena  lo rincuorò e lo calmò in parte… ma era teso, no anzi spaventato. E lui odiava avere paura. Si credeva un uomo molto coraggioso, un dirigente in gamba, capace di far fronte ad ogni eventualità.  
  
Ma quella notte nel suo letto il sonno lo prendeva in giro e non doveva dipendere dalla deliziosa cenetta consumata due ore prima. Giaceva sulla schiena fissando il soffitto. Petunia al suo fianco era ormai profondamente addormentata. Vernon si sentiva le gambe formicolare, non aveva assolutamente un briciolo di sonno… l’indomani era lunedì ma lui aveva ugualmente un assoluto, dominante bisogno di alzarsi da quel letto e subito.  
  
A dire il vero ogni tanto Vernon Dursley si godeva la fresca aria della notte… e ciò non accadeva sempre quando era sotto stress o arrabbiato per via di quella disgrazia di suo nipote. Il fatto che questa volta rabbia e paura fossero i suoi impulsi principali non era dopo tutto una costante.  
  
Vernon pensava non ci fosse nulla di male in un giretto in santa pace per la città a notte fonda. Un rispettabile cittadino non aveva forse il diritto di godersi il belvedere, oppure starsene per un po’ a gironzolare nel parco dello zoo sorseggiando qualcosa? Ma certo che lo aveva.  
  
A dire il vero aveva scoperto di non essere nemmeno l’unico dei suoi coetanei: qualche volta lui, che era il direttore della ditta si era addirittura ritrovato ad invitare fuori qualche impiegato per un goccetto in compagnia… però era accaduto solo un paio di volte, soprattutto per via del fatto che le mete prescelte in simili escursioni erano certi anonimi, sudici pub aperti fino a tarda notte.  
No, a Vernon Dursley interessava rilassarsi in pace sul belvedere… oppure al parco dello zoo, proprio lo stesso zoo che aveva visitato quel giorno alla luce del sole con la sua famiglia.  
  
  
  
* *  
  
_Che indecenza._  
Non poteva fare a meno di pensarlo infagottato nel suo soprabito, seduto a ridosso del chiosco di bibite ormai chiuso.  
  
Ma si, tutti quei giovinastri non avevano un minimo di ritegno. Appararsi nei cespugli, sfilargli di fronte con un risolino, come niente fosse… per non parlare di… quegli sfacciati.  
Quegli sfacciati, impudenti ragazzi.  
Uno di loro si era addirittura avvicinato per chiedere a lui  - lui, Vernon Dursley! - se era in cerca di un po’ di compagnia.  
  
Non ottenendo risposta - Vernon si era sentito bollire - alla fine si era allontanato probabilmente alla ricerca di un altro cliente.  
Doveva avere al massimo sedici, diciassette anni, un vero schifo. Pantaloni attillati, tutto il suo sederino si indovinava… Vernon si augurava che la polizia lo beccasse. Ogni tanto in quella zona della città c’erano delle retate, soprattutto il parco di quello zoo era famoso.  
  
Oh, la gente non aveva il minimo ritegno davvero! Come questo che gli si stava avvicinando.  
Un uomo - notò zio Vernon con sommo orrore - non un ragazzo , giusto cielo, ma un uomo sui quaranta anno più anno meno, con un pallido volto affilato, zigomi prominenti e certi occhi di pallido ghiaccio. Aveva capelli così biondi da sembrare bianchi e - notò sempre più costernato Vernon - gli arrivavano quasi all’altezza delle spalle.  
  
Lo sconosciuto veniva proprio verso di lui come se lo avesse già adocchiato!  
Vernon si mosse a disagio nella sua panchina.  
Beh, gli piacevano più giovani di solito.  
Questo era un tantino troppo in là con gli anni per i suoi gusti.  
Ma mentre l’uomo si avvicinava, alto, sottile, larghe spalle imponenti inguainate in una insolita camicia nera, Vernon vide che indossava pantaloni in tinta e di colpo fu dolorosamente consapevole del movimento fluido di quelle sue anche smilze, del dondolio secco e virile di quei glutei sotto la stoffa… beh non era proprio quel che si dice un bocciolo, ma era così… lo sconosciuto gli arrivò di fronte e si fermò.  
Vernon Dursley ora poteva vedere la spilla argentata che chiudeva il colletto di quella camicia, non era forse a forma di Serpente? - e sotto lo sguardo impassibile di quei chiari occhi di ghiaccio all’improvviso quegli abiti gli divennero sgradevolmente familiari. Mantelli, tuniche… camice come quella… ma certo!  
  
Vernon Dursley fece per schiarirsi la gola ma in quel momento il pallido volto affilato dello sconosciuto si tese in un piccolo sorriso enigmatico.  
  
Fu di fronte allo scintillio di quei pallidi occhi che a Vernon Dursley si sciolse la mente.  
  
“A-allora anche tra di voi ci sono le p-puttane!”  
  
Se l’uomo nel suo elegante completo avrebbe dovuto sentirsi offeso o replicare in alcun modo non fu questo che fece.  
  
Invece il suo sorriso si allargò appena… poi Vernon vide quei suoi pallidi occhi farsi vicini, sempre più vicini.  
  
“E-ehi, ma che cosa..?!”  
Ebbe uno scatto, un sussulto… la paura gli stava sciogliendo le visceri, si aggrappò al bordo della panchina, era lì lì per balzare in piedi a costo di scaraventarlo per terra per mettersi a correre verso la macchina parcheggiata poco distante… ma l’uomo si limitò a sfiorarlo con un lungo, pallido dito affusolato.  
  
Poi Vernon Dursley non fu più capace di smettere di fissare quegli strani occhi chiari, ora lo sconosciuto sorrideva apertamente.  
  
“Dimagra.”  
  
E contemporaneamente Vernon sentì un freddo polpastrello sfiorargli la guancia.  
  
_Dimagra_.  
Sussurrò ancora l'uomo con quei capelli così biondi da sembrare bianchi e Vernon sentì quella parola attraversare sconosciuta il suo cervello rotolando via, perdendosi.  
  
Quando i suoi riflessi lo indussero finalmente a balzare in piedi con un urlo non c’era più nessuno davanti alla panchina, nessuno curvo su di lui.  
  
Era solo (o quasi) in quel parco.  
  
La gente aveva anche smesso di passare, i ragazzi di sculettare impuniti.  
Non sapeva che ora fosse, ma dovevano essere passate le due di notte.  
Dopo le due di notte il parco tornava deserto.  
  
Tornò barcollante fino alla macchina ed in qualche modo riuscì a guidare fino a casa.  
Non gli passò per la mente, neppure infilandosi di nuovo a letto con un tremito, di collegare suo nipote Harry alla cosa.  
  
Il ricordo del suono di quella parola, il ricordo del volto pallido ed affilato di quello sconosciuto dai terribili, pallidi occhi di ghiaccio stava già svanendo nella sua memoria lasciando dietro di se’ una scia sorda.  
  
Vernon Dursley scivolò in un sonno inquieto, già pronto all’ennesima giornata che - volesse il cielo - sarebbe stata deliziosamente identica a tutte le altre. Normale, tranquilla giornata in azienda.  
  
_Dimagra_.  
  
Normale, tranquilla giornata in azienda.  
Ma niente sarebbe più stato come prima dopo quella notte… niente.  
  
  
_Dimagra, fattura, malocchio potente. Vietatissimo per i Maghi di ogni nazione ormai, assieme ad altri di quei trucchetti._  
  
Fattura, malocchio, malia che era padronanza esclusiva dei Malfoy da generazioni, ormai.  
  
_Dimagra_.  
Basta una sola parola, per cambiare per sempre la vita di un uomo.  
   
 


	3. Ultimatum

Vernon Dursley si svegliò _sorprendentemente_ bene.  
Aveva piovuto durante la notte, il prato di Privet Drive era ancora umido.  
Il sole splendeva mite e freddo sulla città.  
L’uomo si alzò velocemente e scalciò nelle pantofole ai piedi del letto.  
Sua moglie Petunia si mosse per mettere a tacere la piccola sveglia. Tra di loro ci fu il consueto scambio di sorrisi assonnati mentre Vernon si stringeva bene nella vestaglia di tweed e lei ciabattava verso la porta.  
A metà strada Petunia Dursley si bloccò e guardò il marito aggrottando le sopracciglia.  
Uno dei bigodini di spugna le si era sciolto durante la notte ciondolandole sulla guancia.  
“Vernon…” iniziò la donna iniziando a sfilarsi distrattamente le forcine dalla testa - “Quando ti sei pesato l’ultima volta…?”  
  
Solo l’estremo, inspiegabile benessere del risveglio impedì a Vernon Dursley di fulminare la moglie con lo sguardo come sempre quando lei tirava fuori quell’argomento.  
  
Ogni tanto - molto sporadicamente e solo se era proprio obbligato - Vernon Dursley si recava dal suo medico di fiducia, lo specialista che seguiva anche Petunia ed aveva diagnosticato la miopia di suo nipote.  
  
L’ultima volta - quasi un anno prima - erano andati fino a Londra perché Vernon si era ritrovato improvvisamente il cuore in gola dopo cena. Forse non avrebbe dovuto scolarsi il secondo bicchierino di brandy dopo la meringata, soprattutto considerando che quel giorno in azienda aveva preso un cicchetto durante un rinfresco, comunque ad un certo punto aveva iniziato ad ansimare come se stesse correndo anche se era comodamente seduto nella sua poltrona in salotto.  
Naturalmente Petunia non aveva voluto sentire ragione, l’aveva spedito sul sedile posteriore dell’auto ed erano partiti.  
Il dottor Dale gli aveva tenuto un sermone di quasi un’ora.  
  
_Peso: 240 lb, circa 109 chilogrammi tondi tondi. Ha deciso di guadagnarsi un infarto omaggio entro la fine dell’anno, signor Dursley?_  
  
Dale non usava mezzi termini e Vernon ricordava ancora il gemito di terrore di Petunia dopo quel panegirico. Ma la sua diagnosi generale era stata una faccenda ancora più fastidiosa, se possibile.  
Ipertensione cronica - quanto gli piaceva scandire quei paroloni seduto dietro la sa scrivania picchettando fogli e ricette con la penna! E poi una lunga serie di domande sgradevoli ed inopportune.  
Fa del moto? Cosa mangia durante le sue giornate? A che ora consuma i suoi pasti?  
Vernon non aveva perso l’occasione per raccontare di essere stato campione regionale di pesi massimi in gioventù, ma a Dale non interessava particolarmente.  
  
Lo aveva rimandato a casa con una serie di fastidiose analisi da fare, una pillola da prendere dopo i pasti ed una dieta.  
  
“Dovevamo aspettare che si calmasse da solo!”  
  
Era stata l’opinione di Vernon sulla strada del ritorno guardando quella specie di lista della spesa per conigli.  
  
Vernon aveva seguito quella dieta per una settimana, poi non ce l’aveva fatta a mangiare carne rossa solo una volta ogni quattordici giorni e men che meno aveva tollerato l’assenza del suo minuscolo cicchetto serale.  
Le sue analisi  del sangue - ovviamente - erano risultate perfette e questo lo aveva rasserenato del tutto. Aveva festeggiato con un minuscolo sorso di brandy che dopo l’astinenza forzata aveva un sapore paradisiaco.  
La pillola però aveva continuato a prenderla, più per far stare tranquilla sua moglie che altro: da un anno non aveva più avuto niente di niente.  
  
Fu con lo stesso spirito e lo stesso intento - far star tranquilla Petunia - che Vernon si trascinò in bagno ed adocchiò la bilancia sotto il lavandino.  
  
Effettivamente si sentiva diverso.  
_Più leggero._  
  
Ma non era possibile - sbuffò tirando a se’ la bilancia impolverata con il piede - non aveva fatto assolutamente niente di  diverso dal solito, anzi aveva anche reso onore a diversi buffet aziendali quella settimana.  
  
La bilancia cigolò appena quando Vernon vi si issò sopra - beh, ecco. Adesso bastava guardare e dire a Petunia che se non altro non era aumentato ancora di peso… Vernon Dursley guardò in basso, sgranò gli occhi ed ebbe bisogno di aggrapparsi al lavandino.  
  
  
Come spesso faceva quando qualcosa si comportava in modo inaspettato di fronte a lui chiuse una volta gli occhi, inspirò a fondo e li riaprì.  
  
_Sicuramente_ aveva letto male.  
  
Non poteva essere altrimenti, dopo tutto era mattina, si era appena alzato ed avrebbe avuto bisogno di una doccia e di una buona colazione.  
  
Scese con cautela dalla bilancia, appoggiò i piedi nudi sul freddo pavimento e poi fissò la ruota dei numeri neri di fronte a se’.  
  
Era anche completamente vestito, insomma aveva il pigiama, la vestaglia e non era neppure ancora andato in bagno.  
  
Vernon Dursley salì di nuovo.  
  
Di nuovo i numeri ticchettarono ruotando e di nuovo si bloccarono su 102.  
  
  
Vernon si scaraventò di nuovo giù, recuperò le pantofole e sospinse di nuovo quell’aggeggio sotto il lavandino.  
  
Sicuramente la maledetta bilancia era rotta, non c’era altra soluzione.  
Se la dimenticò e ciabattò in cucina per la colazione, visto che come al solito aveva una fame da lupo.  
  
Dimagra.  
  
  
“Congratulazioni signor Dursley.”  
  
  
Il sorriso sulla faccia di Dale gli sembrava uno scherzo ai suoi danni.  
Era passata una settimana da quel primo confronto mattutino con la bilancia. A colazione Vernon si era rimesso il bacon, aveva guardato il notiziario delle sette e dispensato la sua dose di imprecazioni quotidiane contro i ‘delinquenti’, tornando in salotto si era accorto che suo nipote sedeva sul bordo della sedia con la sua tazza di latte ed aveva criticato aspramente il suo solito cespuglio di capelli neri - era incredibile, più li tagliavi più diventavano indomabili. Poi aveva fatto la doccia ed era uscito per l’ennesima giornata in ufficio.  
  
Il giorno dopo Vernon non si era pesato, andava di fretta perché Petunia si era alzata prima di lui e non l’aveva chiamato. Si era appena allacciato la cintura e stava sistemando la giacca quando si era reso conto di essere in mutande.  
  
I pantaloni chissà come gli erano finiti alle caviglie.  
  
Allacciava sempre la cintura al solito buco, per ciò la prima cosa che pensò fu che la cintura si fosse rotta.  
  
Ma la sua cintura di cuoio era ancora integra, erano i pantaloni ad andargli molto larghi.  
  
  
Nel pomeriggio aveva chiamato Dale e chiesto un appuntamento, non voleva tornare a casa ed usare di nuovo quella dannata bilancia perché senza dubbio si era rotta.  
  
Continuò a ripeterselo come un mantra, senza credere neppure all’evidenza dello sguardo di Dale ed alla sensazione di quel completo che era tutto di almeno una taglia e mezza di più, non più solo i pantaloni.  
  
Non erano più 102, erano 100.  
  
  
* *  
  
  
“Mamma voglio altra torta!”  
  
Zia Petunia indirizzò a Dudley un sorriso estremamente zuccheroso ed iniziò a tagliare dell’altro dolce.  
  
Harry stava facendo durare molto la sua fetta, mangiandola in silenzio. Per fortuna Dudley non aveva allungato la forchetta verso il suo piatto. Dopo l’episodio della parrucca lui Piers e Malcom avevano smesso di infastidirlo a scuola a ricreazione, purché Harry si tenesse alla larga.  
Ad Harry non costava nulla tenersi alla larga dalla banda di Dudley, anzi spesso durante la ricreazione tornava nell’edificio vuoto della scuola e vagava senza meta nei corridoi, curiosando qua e là nelle classi vuote. Almeno lì nessuno decideva di lanciargli addosso la palla o lo accerchiava per riempirlo di pizzicotti e spintoni.  
L’unico bidello che rimaneva a scuola per l’intervallo - Jacob, un ragazzo biondo con vistosi segni di acne sul volto - lo ignorava.  
A parte questo però, il tavolo della colazione era pervaso da un buon umore che Harry vedeva  
molto di rado: un genere di allegria che lui non stava scontando.  
  
Quella mattina i Dursley lo ignoravano tranquillamente e zio Vernon teneva banco riempiendosi per l’ennesima volta il piatto di uova: Harry lo osservò da sopra la sua tazza. Indossava un completo grigio nuovo fiammante, si era sbarbato con più attenzione del solito e - per quello che poteva vedere - aveva un aspetto strano. Era come se lo zio fosse diventato più piccolo.  
  
  
“… alla sala giochi? Ti prego mamma posso? Daaai…”  
“Io… oh d’accordo, Didino ma non fare tardi, d’accordo?”  
  
  
Harry si alzò ed afferrò la cartella. Se Dudley si alzava, voleva dire che era ora di muoversi.  
  
Zio Vernon piroettò attorno al tavolo per baciare sua moglie sulla guancia, ed Harry vide che ridevano tutti e due. Adesso poteva vederlo in piedi, si non c’era dubbio: la pancia dello zio era un po’ meno prominente sulla cintura.  
  
Si affrettò verso l’ingresso perché lo zio non potesse urlargli contro trovandoselo ‘tra i piedi’.  
  
  
  
* *  
  
  
“Brutto ritardato!”  
  
Harry schivò il pallone - che era oblungo e con spesse cuciture.  
  
“Freak! Freak!”  
  
Echeggiò contro il soffitto della grande palestra - seguito dal consueto coro di risa.  
Aveva iniziato a piovere e la lezione di Educazione Fisica era stata spostata all’interno della palestra.  
  
Da quasi una mezz’ora la classe di Harry era stata lasciata a se’ stessa, o meglio in compagnia delle vetuste attrezzature ginniche della scuola e di una dozzina di palloni. L’insegnante aveva dovuto assentarsi per chissà quale ragione e la vecchia Mary Sennar sonnecchiava sulla sua sedia. La pioggia continuava a cadere,Harry corse dietro una grande pila di tappetini puzzolenti  
ammucchiati proprio di fronte alla finestra.  
  
  
Non era sorpreso ne’ spaventato, era quasi impossibile non beccarsi una pallonata in quella condizione. Dudley e gli altri evidentemente si erano stancati di bighellonare per la palestra, fare la lotta e colpirsi a vicenda con la palla.  
  
Almeno da lì non poteva essere visto. I tappetini si trovavano in una specie di vano separato da porte di legno, come un largo ripostiglio. Harry ascoltò attentamente le grida echeggianti dei suoi compagni, le risate ed il rumore delle scarpe da tennis contro il pavimento della palestra.  
Di solito riusciva a capire quando poteva uscire.  
Sperava che l’insegnante tornasse il prima possibile: gli andava benissimo essere scelto per ultimo con le squadre, nessun problema. Da quando Dudley aveva minacciato tutti succedeva sempre.  
Nessuno voleva rischiare di mettersi contro la ghenga di Dudley per quel ‘freak’ di Potter.  
  
  
L’insegnate non si vedeva ancora ed Harry sedeva accoccolato contro le stuoie da ginnastica quando arrivò il colpo.  
  
  
Qualcosa di molto pesante gli atterrò senza appello sulla testa da sopra: un lampo bianco riempì il campo visivo del ragazzo, che cadde in avanti. Il mondo si confondeva in uno scampanellio senza senso…. qualcuno… Dudley? Lo aveva colpito con la palla, questa fu l’unica cosa che Harry riuscì a realizzare prima di crollare svenuto sul pavimento.  
  
  
  
* *  
  
“Ehi. Ehi…”  
  
Lo schiaffeggiavano con dolcezza per fargli riprendere i sensi.  
Harry tornò lentamente in se’, ma per qualche istante continuò a tenere gli occhi serrati.  
  
Prima di tutto la testa ed il collo gli facevano un po’ male, poi si sentiva come galleggiare.  
Gli ci vollero svariati minuti per rendersi conto di che cos’era: qualcuno lo aveva preso in braccio.  
  
Doveva essere stato preso in braccio quando era stato davvero molto piccolo, perché la sensazione era nuova per lui. Una cosa era certa, ne’ zia Petunia ne’ zio Vernon lo avevano mai preso in braccio quando era abbastanza grande da ricordarselo.  
  
Harry aprì gli occhi e mise a fuoco uno sconosciuto con due chiazze di acne sulle guance e capelli biondi molto discordanti.  
  
  
“Quanti sono questi?”  
  
“J-jacob… due… Jacob fammi scendere…”  
  
Il ragazzo smise di sventolargli le dita davanti e lo mise giù.  
  
Harry di guardò intorno.  
  
Erano in corridoio, ma non erano soli. Si voltò verso destra e vide la massiccia infermiera della scuola che lo contemplava accigliata.  
  
Non c’era nessuno, ma a giudicare dal rumore Educazione Fisica era finita da un pezzo e tutti erano tornati in classe.  
E se… se Dudley o qualcun altro lo aveva visto in braccio a Jacob… ad Harry si strinse dolorosamente lo stomaco.  
  
“Ma hai chiamato la zia?”  
“Come no. Ha detto che é occupata. Le ho raccontato che il nipote ha preso una pallonata in testa ed é svenuto, ma lei ha detto che le si bruciava l’arrosto ed ha messo giù.”  
  
Silenzio.  
  
Mentre i due non facevano caso a lui, Harry si issò prudentemente a sedere dietro la scrivania di Jacob. Si sentiva bene, tutto sommato. Un po’ affamato… parecchio anzi. Il fatto era che Dudley quel giorno gli aveva rubato la merenda, ed Harry era digiuno dalle dieci.  
  
“E lo zio invece?!”  
“C’era la segretaria. A quanto pare il suo capo era nel bel mezzo di una riunione importantissima che non poteva interrompere.”  
“Bah. Certo che però potevano anche venire, visto che il loro nipote…”  
  
“Come ti senti, Potter? Vieni qui un attimo.”  
  
L’infermiera lo fece alzare e poi si curvò su di lui. Harry si sentiva bene, a parte la fame: l’infermiera gli abbassò una palpebra e gli fece fare qualche passo, poi annuì gravemente nel suo golfino giallo e sbottò: “Beh sembra che non ci sia niente che non va. Ti fa male la testa?”  
“No.”  
“Adesso richiamo tua zia. E le dico che comunque deve portarti a farti visitare dopo che sei svenuto.”  
  
La donna si allontanò a grandi passi e scomparve lungo la rampa di scale che portava al secondo piano.  
  
  
“Dì un po’, Potter, hai mangiato?”  
  
Harry si voltò verso Jacob. Il ragazzo lo fissava dalla scrivania, l’uniforme blu al solito impeccabile. Forse a causa di quelle due vecchie chiazze rosse sulle guance, Jacob portava sempre i capelli e la divisa blu da bidello in uno stato irreprensibile.  
Harry indugiò senza volere sulla sua scriminatura laterale, così perfetta che zio Vernon se ne sarebbe complimentato…  
“No.”  
  
Tanto valeva dire la verità. Jacob gli sorrise: un sorriso che illuminò tutto il suo volto, lo fece risplendere come se fosse illuminato dall’interno.  
Anche questo lo faceva sentire strano. Nessuno gli sorrideva così.  
  
Poi Harry sentì il fruscio di un cassetto della scrivania e vide Jacob porgergli un grande sacchetto bianco. Anche lui aveva una focaccia tra i denti. Gli fece ancora un cenno impaziente ed Harry si servì.  
  
La focaccia era calda e croccante, Harry la mangiò in silenzio, seduto sulla sedia libera accanto a Jacob.  
  
Le lezioni erano in pieno svolgimento ed il corridoio era deserto, le classi rumoreggiavano come al solito. Aveva smesso di piovere e la mattina stiepidiva lentamente nel pomeriggio.  
  
“Non hai fatto merenda?”  
“No.”  
  
Altro istante di silenzio, rotto solo dal crepitio della carta oleosa: visto che Jacob non faceva complimenti, Harry aveva deciso di non farne a sua volta. Ora il ragazzo sentiva l’altro scrutarlo.  
Quel giorno indossava una camicia di Dudley particolarmente orrenda - gialla e rosa a quadratini - ed era consapevole di avere un buco nella suola delle scarpe.  
  
Dall’aula di fronte ad Harry qualcuno urlò, un insegnante lo rimproverò a voce altissima.  
Harry spazzolò la terza focaccia.  
Iniziava a sentirsi bene, molto bene. “Speriamo che vengano a prenderti…”  
Harry captò una zaffata del dopobarba di Jacob mentre infilava un’altra volta la mano nel sacchetto - non gli rispose, ma era assolutamente sicuro che zia Petunia e zio Vernon lo avrebbero rimproverato una volta che fosse tornato a casa da solo.  
  
“Tu vivi con i tuoi zii?”  
“Si.”  
“Non hai i genitori?”  
  
Harry esitò.  
  
Prese un altro morso, la focaccia era dolce questa volta, vaniglia e cannella.  
  
“No.”  
  
E mentre la busta crepitava ancora, Jacob disse qualcosa che nessuno aveva mai detto ad Harry in nove quasi dieci anni di vita.  
  
“Mi dispiace.”  
  
  
A Salisbury pioveva. L’unica strada che portava verso i campi e più in là ancora si inoltrava nella brughiera era diventata viscida e scivolosa. Nonostante fossero appena le dieci e mezzo i pochi residenti a nord del distretto si erano chiusi in casa di fronte ai loro televisori a colori, oppure consumavano una cena tardiva come nel caso degli operai di ritorno all’ultimo turno in fabbrica del mercoledì, il più lungo della settimana. Fuori era già praticamente buio presto e di sicuro a nessun Babbano sarebbe venuto in mente di mettersi a percorrere la strada per il Kennet a quell’ora, per di più col cielo denso di nubi che promettevano bufera per la notte.  
  
L’uomo si Materializzò esattamente a metà della strada.  
  
Si concesse qualche istante per raccogliere la lunga tunica blu ricamata a stelle e lune, si guardò intorno per assicurarsi di essere perfettamente solo, poi si mise a camminare.  
  
Era un uomo molto anziano con una folta barba bianca e lunghi capelli argentei, portava un paio di occhiali a mezza luna sul lungo naso adunco. Nonostante piovesse, intorno a lui una specie di barriera fatta d’aria gli impediva di bagnarsi i vestiti e le scarpe.  
  
Albus Silente percorse quasi seicento metri uscendo dal boschetto, poi si ritrovò all’ombra di una dimora imponente che nessun Babbano poteva vedere.  
  
Si avvicinò all’alto cancello che delimitava la proprietà di Lucius Malfoy ed attese in silenzio.  
  
Non fu un’attesa lunga. Un minuto scarso dopo che ebbe posato il lungo stivale sul selciato il cancello prese a contorcersi assumendo la forma di un mostruoso volto di metallo e gli ruggì addosso il consueto ‘dichiarate il motivo della vostra visita’ .  
  
“Devo vedere il padrone di casa.”  
  
A Lucius non avrebbe fatto piacere, ma il cancello si spalancò e Albus Silente passò lo stesso.  
  
  
  
* *  
  
  
Lucius Malfoy sedeva nella grande, comoda poltrona di fronte al caminetto nel suo studio e la sua tazza calda serale era rovinata.  
  
Narcissa aveva appena messo a letto Draco e lui stava tornando su per un po’ di quiete serale quando aveva sentito la voce magica scandire il nome del visitatore.  
  
Naturalmente aveva detto a quello sciocco Elfo di farlo aspettare qualche istante nell’anticamera, come se farlo aspettare avesse potuto alleviare il fastidio di doverlo accogliere.  
  
Ora Albus Silente si era accomodato nella poltrona di fronte alla sua e lo fissava con quei dannati occhi azzurri dopo averlo pregato di spiegare perché lo aveva fatto.  
  
Proprio così.  
  
“Sei pregato di spiegare perché lo hai fatto, Lucius.”  
  
Niente ‘Lord Malfoy’, macché, nemmeno a parlarne. Non gli piaceva che Silente lo chiamasse per nome.  
Non gli piaceva Silente.  
Lucius sorrise ed appoggiò la tazza sul tavolino tra le poltrone. Era in maniche di camicia - una camicia di costosa seta bianca chiusa da una spilla argentata sul collo - molto poco educato fare visita ad una persona a quell’ora, ed all’improvviso.  
  
“Non so di cosa lei stia parlando…”  
“Lucius, Lucius… andiamo, non fingere di non sapere perché mi trovo qui. Inoltre, a quest’ora la cosa dovrebbe essere ormai evidente…”  
  
“Non sono certo tornato a controllare!”  
Sbottò l’uomo alto e pallido con un insopprimibile moto di stizza. Cercava di mantenere i suoi pallidi occhi grigi fissi in quelli del Preside della scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts nonostante tutto.  
“No, certo.”  
Osservò Silente a bassa voce, per nulla impressionato.  
Lucius si riappropriò del suo decotto serale finché era caldo e bevve cautamente un sorso.  
Albus Silente stringeva tra le lunghe dita un bicchiere pieno di ottimo Idromele Folletto, ma era quasi pieno. Dopo tutto non era venuto fin lì per una visita di cortesia.  
  
Quei pallidi occhi di ghiaccio erano una lastra ostinata, gli sbarravano ogni accesso. Naturalmente Silente non sperava di indovinare i pensieri di quell’uomo, erano molto ben protetti. Addirittura troppo. Chissà se Lucius si accorgeva di quanto questo gli giocava a sfavore in quell’istante.  
Nove anni prima era stato assolto in extremis dall’accusa di essere un Mangiamorte, ma non era innocente. Aveva aperto la camera blindata di famiglia alla Gringott per ottenere quel risultato, e sapeva che Silente sapeva.  
Non importava quel capolavoro di viscida, sofistica eloquenza che aveva usato per convincere il mondo della sua innocenza.  
C’era un’altra ragione specifica per cui Silente fissava negli occhi Lord Malfoy tutte le volte che si trovavano faccia a faccia: non gli dispiaceva.  
No, nonostante fosse un nemico più che conclamato, a Silente la pelle lattea delle sue ampie spalle illuminata dalla morbida luce del caminetto non dispiaceva affatto. Puntualmente, anche se con estrema discrezione, apprezzava particolarmente anche il modo in cui portava certi completi scuri, la stoffa austera lasciava indovinare la lunga curva del suo sedere stretto e alto.  
  
“Che intenzioni avevi?”  
“Non può accusarmi di niente!”  
“Lo sai che non sarà così. Lo sai che continuerà a dimagrire fino a morire.”  
“Bah.”  
“Perdere le antiche abitudini deve essersi rivelato più difficile del previsto, vero? Difficile resistere di fronte ad un Babbano…”  
“Come osa!”  
  
Silente apprezzava anche il cambiamento di espressione: collera e paura accendevano una luce tagliente in quegli occhi pallidi.  
“Mi domando perché proprio quel Babbano. Andiamo, non può essere stata una coincidenza.”  
Silente lo osservò con più attenzione ancora. Non voleva credere che per caso Lucius Malfoy avesse incontrato proprio Vernon Dursley ed avesse deciso di gettargli uno dei suoi ‘malocchi’.  
Ma Vernon Dursley non poteva consumarsi fino a morire.  
Non che fosse lui la chiave per la protezione di Harry, ovviamente: il punto cruciale era sua zia, la sorella di Lily.  
Ma una storia del genere non avrebbe che portato caos o scompiglio, inoltre non gli piaceva l’idea di credere ad una ‘coincidenza’.  
  
“Revocalo, Lucius.”  
  
Un lampo gelido in quegli occhi grigi.  
“Non si può.”  
  
Per la prima volta, Lucius sembrava soddisfatto, come se avesse fatto qualcosa di cui invece Silente _non_ era capace.  
  
“Mmm. Questo potrebbe portare a conseguenze spiacevoli.” Anche gli occhi di Silente dardeggiarono.  
“Mi perdoni _ma_ …”  
“Diciamo che alcune sue… _operazioni_ finanziarie potrebbero venire rese pubbliche.”  
“Che diavolo sta blaterando?!”  
Lucius scaraventò quasi via la tazza questa volta, e parve tendersi sulla sua poltrona come di certo non stava facendo un istante prima: sembrava pronto a spiccare il volo, anche se faceva di tutto per mascherarlo, doveva mascherarlo.  
  
“L’elegante maserati blu notte intestata al signor Luc de Benoist, nonché il pingue conto in banca di questo signore che tiene molte antiche dimore per ‘ragioni fiscali’, anche se non vi abita. Tra parentesi, ritengo la scelta dello pseudonimo molto appropriata, Lucius.”  
  
_Maledizione! E va bene, teneva d’occhio Potter! La sua ‘protezione’ non era così fantastica, non poteva toccarlo, ma poteva spiarlo! Poi un giorno aveva scoperto che quel grassone di suo zio amava andare a ragazzetti di piacere, lo aveva visto lì spiaggiato su quella panchina come un vecchio cetaceo odioso con gli occhietti fissi ai passanti e semplicemente non aveva resistito, perché era un grasso, odioso Babbano e meritava una lezione, più che altro per essere un Babbano._  
  
Piantò ancora gli occhi in quelli del Preside, che forse intuiva almeno l’ombra di quello che gli passava per la testa, a Lucius parve di vederlo sorridere.  
Forse era solo uno scherzo della luce, perché Silente non sorrideva affatto quando parlò di nuovo.  
Aveva giunto le lunghe dita tra di loro ed accavallato le gambe, Lucius si sentì torcere lo stomaco.  
  
“Via, via adesso… non lo saprà nessuno. Tu revoca quello che hai scagliato, e non anima viva scoprirà mai come ti fai chiamare tra i correntisti Babbani.”  
  
“Le ho detto che non posso.”  
  
Silenzio.  
Un’ombra passò sul volto del Preside di Hogwarts oscurandolo per un istante, Lucius sentì di detestarlo più che mai, con quegli odiosi occhialetti che scintillavano e quella faccia di pietra impassibile.  
Beh, non tanto impassibile quando si lasciava sfuggire quelle occhiatine, vero?  
  
Silente sospirò.  
  
“Faccenda incresciosa. Come funziona di preciso?”  
“Funziona che una volta scagliato non si può interrompere, almeno non che io sappia! Sempre che lei abbia il diritto di disturbarmi a quest’ora per un motivo del genere, visto che non ha uno straccio di prova!”  
  
“Si sbaglia. Potrei estrarre i ricordi del signor Dursley in qualsiasi momento in modo del tutto indolore, facendo in modo che lui non sappia mai di avermeli dati… e temo che i suoi pensieri fornirebbero le ‘prove’ di cui parla.”  
  
A quel punto il sorriso di trionfo tornò sul volto pallido ed appuntito di Lucius, l’uomo ricadde contro lo schienale della poltrona, si rilassò come se Silente avesse detto qualcosa di molto rassicurante.  
  
“Provi pure. Ma dubito che troverà molto. Una cosa gliela posso dire: non servono Incantesimi di Memoria, per questo.”  
  
“Allora temo proprio che non ci sia niente da fare, signor de Benoist.”  
“Non ha uno straccio di prova! Non é illegale avere…” stava per dire ‘non é illegale avere un’identità nel mondo dei Babbani’, ma poi si era reso conto dell’ovvietà.  
Non gli andava che si sapesse in giro che lui, un Malfoy, avesse qualcosa a che spartire con i Babbani ed il loro denaro.  
La sua famiglia seguiva da secoli quel modus operandi. I Babbani ricchi potevano essere utili, ma guai ostentare di conoscerli.  
  
Silente si alzò.  
  
“Credo di doverti salutare, Lucius. Chissà, nulla é impossibile. Se si riesce a dimostrare la tua seconda identità, forse sarà possibile anche provare che fai uso di Stregonerie che il Ministero ha messo al bando da due secoli, ormai…”  
  
Cazzo, cazzo, cazzo - non era appropriato per un uomo del suo rango e della sua posizione, ma questa parola riempiva la mente di Lucius come un mantra, c’era solo quella - piantò gli occhi nella schiena di Silente. “Mi… mi dia del tempo.”  
  
Il preside di bloccò voltandosi lentamente verso Lucius, quando lo vide si rese conto che - non era così sciocco per credere fosse un caso - la camicia si apriva sul collo lasciando intravedere parecchi centimetri di pelle eburnea.  
  
“Il tempo che posso concederti é limitato, come immagino tu sappia.”  
  
“Voglio due settimane per…”  
  
“Una. O ti riterrò personalmente responsabile di qualsiasi cosa possa accadere.”  
A quelle parole - che vibrarono cordiali ma assolute, come una specie di sentenza definitiva,  
la lunga mano pallida di Lucius finì di aprirgli la camicia con un gesto secco e deciso - del genere ‘via il cerotto in un colpo solo’.  
Non guardava Silente, ma sapeva che si era bloccato lì di fronte al suo caminetto quasi suo malgrado.  
Non osava guardare Albus Silente in faccia perché sapeva di essere arrivato a quel punto solo ed unicamente per colpa sua.  
Forse aveva sempre saputo che un giorno sarebbe arrivato a quello, lo aveva saputo dal primo istante del processo, durante il quale Silente non aveva smesso un attimo di scandagliarlo e lo aveva saputo dopo la caduta dell’Oscuro Signore, specialmente durante quell’udienza in cui tutti avevano creduto alla sua innocenza tranne lui.  
  
“Venga qui. Avanti.”  
  
E - il vecchio, quel maledetto vecchio aveva la mano fredda nonostante facesse tutt’altro che freddo nella stanza, Lucius se la sentì scivolare garbatamente sotto la clavicola, poi sul petto, fin quasi al ventre.  
“D’accordo… d’accordo ma non dica niente a nessuno…le piacerebbe toccarmi?… Mi tocchi ancora, forza… a dire il vero ho voglia di farle un pompino…”  
Fissò la punta della scarpa destra di Silente mentre la mano destra gli raggiungeva il davanti della tunica - sperò non ci volesse molto, lo sperò con tutto il cuore - ma all’improvviso Silente gli afferrò delicatamente il polso e lo allontanò.  
La camicia gli era quasi ricaduta sulla spalla, Lucius non poté fare a meno di alzare il volto.  
Silente lo lasciò andare.  
Ora poteva vedere le tracce di quello che un secondo prima lo aveva spinto a posargli quella mano addosso, una parte di lui si maledisse e si torse.  
“Per quanto il tuo piano alternativo sia di gran lunga preferibile all’offerta in denaro e favori Lucius, non credo che accetterò, dopo tutto.”  
  
Lord Malfoy si sentì avvampare. Strinse ed aprì il pungo sinistro due volte, fortunatamente era troppo affondato nella poltrona e troppo proteso perché Silente potesse vederlo, sperò che la sua voce non tremasse di collera.  
  
“Dieci giorni almeno.”  
“Una settimana a partire da dopo domani. Questa é l’ultima offerta.”  
  
Lo sentì sospirare e lo vide quasi scuotere la testa, se possibile si sentì andare in bestia ancora di più - “Era questo il compito che avevi, dunque? Immagino che lui ti sfruttasse anche in questo modo, tra le altre cose… povero Lucius.”  
Lord Malfoy balzò in piedi, ma prima che potesse mettersi ad urlare - non avrebbe mai sfoderato la bacchetta contro Silente - Silente era sparito.  
  
C’erano due chiazze rosse sulle guance pallide di Lucius, ma ormai fissava solo la parete con la scrivania del suo studio vuoto.  
  
 


	4. Destino

“Signor Dursley, é solo un esame che alla sua età sarebbe meglio fare con regolarità. Lei non sta seguendo la dieta che le ho prescritto…”  
  
  
Vernon Dursley aveva fissato mezz'ora le lettere stampate in nero su bianco e non aveva certo avuto bisogno di immaginare come avrebbe reagito Petunia. Le visite nello studio di Dale erano diventate troppo per i suoi gusti, Vernon Dursley era tranquillo solo quando non vedeva quell’uomo.  
Beta HCG - e la data - la data stampata crudelmente in caratteri freddi. Petunia Dursley si era lasciata cadere sulla poltrona in lacrime.  
Proprio come Vernon si era aspettato.  
Dudley era a scuola - anche quell’altra pestilenza di suo nipote si trovava lì - per fortuna non c’era nessuno in casa, tranne il signor Dursley, 96 chilogrammi nel costoso completo grigio nuovo e sua moglie intenta a disperarsi silenziosamente.  
  
"Non voglio risultare allarmante, signor Dursley, ne’ sconvolgerla o turbarla… ma sono il suo medico curante, ed é mio dovere accertarmi della sua salute. La settimana scorsa il suo  peso era 109 chilogrammi…” E Dale aveva gettato un’occhiata alla cartella sul tavolo come se avesse bisogno di leggere per crederci davvero - “Oggi, a distanza di una settimana, é 96 chilogrammi. Riesco ad immaginare una sola causa per una perdita di peso del genere in un uomo della sua età. La prego faccia questo esame in fretta. Questa sera stessa posso farla ricoverare al…”  
  
Ma Vernon era corso via dallo studio sbattendo la porta.  
Ricordava la corsa in macchina attraverso Londra come un sogno orribile, le mani sudate stringevano il volante, altri rivoli di sudore gli scorrevano sulla fronte.  
  
“Com’è andata, caro…?”  
  
Petunia aveva ancora il sorriso soddisfatto ed incredulo di chi ha visto un grosso problema risolversi in poco tempo, proprio  per una botta di fortuna - Vernon le aveva allungato il foglio stropicciato della prescrizione. Lo aveva tenuto in mano per tutto il viaggio.  
  
  
* *  
  
  
Vernon Dursley si era svegliato la mattina dell’esame e gli era sembrato di non riuscire a provare niente.  
_La bilancia che ormai consultava quotidianamente segnalava 94._  
Ormai Vernon Dursley non strabuzzava più gli occhi e non pensava più che fosse rotta.  
La sua mente lavorava fredda, non aveva neppure rivolto la parola a suo nipote quel mattino, il ragazzo aveva i capelli in uno stato improponibile, ma per Vernon era come se non esistesse.  
Aveva lasciato che Petunia accompagnasse fuori il piccolo mostro, sulla soglia si era chinato per baciare rudemente Dudley sulla testa, dissimulando quel gesto con la solita pacca sulla spalla.  
“Papà?”  
Si era bloccato il ragazzo, spiazzato - di solito era Petunia ad abbracciarlo e baciarlo, ma al momento sua madre si era attardata in salotto, probabilmente per cercare di calmarsi e non mettersi a piangere di fronte a lui.  
Accompagnarono Dudley a scuola, poi salirono in macchina e filarono verso Londra.  
  
Nessuno dei due parlò durante il viaggio.  
  
  
* *  
  
Visti i presupposti, Vernon non si era aspettato la faccia da pesce lesso con cui Dale fissava il risultato delle sue analisi.  
  
Non se l’era aspettato nemmeno Petunia, impegnata in un pianto liberatorio, le braccia intorno al collo del marito.  
Vernon le accarezzava meccanicamente la spalla e fissava la parete azzurra della sala d’aspetto.  
  
“Le sue analisi sono assolutamente perfette, signor Dursley. Anche tutti i test che abbiamo appena eseguito. Lei sembra in perfetta salute.”  
  
La voce di Dale rimbombò lontana come l’eco di un sogno.  
  
“Ha capito quello che le ho appena detto…?”  
  
“Io, si…”  
  
“Vernon, é una notizia meravigliosa!”  
  
La voce stridula di sua moglie gli perforò i timpani, lei gli si aggrappò addosso ancora più forte - aggrapparsi a lui non doveva essere come un tempo.  
  
Vernon alzò lo sguardo e si accorse che gli occhi di Dale si erano fatti molto penetranti.  
  
“Lei non sta seguendo la dieta che le ho assegnato?”  
“No.”  
  
Fece secco Vernon Dursley, che quel mattino aveva consumato una colazione quanto mai munifica, visto e considerato che poteva essere uno degli ultimi pasti della sua vita.  
  
“E che mi dice delle sezioni di cardio?”  
  
“Ecco, lo sa che non ho tempo… semplicemente, sono troppo impegnato col lavoro, Dale.”  
  
Silenzio.  
  
Era _ovvio_ che Dale non gli credeva.  
Per qualche istante l’unico suono nella stanza fu il singhiozzo di Petunia, poi anche quello finì e la donna si staccò dal marito.  
  
Vernon Dursley non poteva fare a  meno di fissarsi le ginocchia.  
Da quasi trent’anni non sapeva più che forma avessero le sue ginocchia, invece eccole lì di nuovo, se ne stavano egregiamente nei suoi pantaloni di tweed senza tirare e senza minacciare di far esplodere la stoffa.  
Alla fine Dale aveva dovuto lasciar perdere.  
Anche Vernon, potendo, avrebbe lasciato perdere, se solo avesse trovato una spiegazione logica, una normalità in quello che gli stava accadendo.  
“Voglio credere, anche perché non ho altra scelta.”  
  
Si erano salutati con gesti impacciati.  
  
  
I coniugi Dursley galleggiavano nel sollievo tornando a Privet Drive, Petunia non era più silenziosa: blaterava ad alta voce della cena, gli indicava ingredienti che le mancavano e gli chiedeva di aiutarla a decidere, Dudley avrebbe preferito la cheescake oppure avrebbe fatto meglio a portare in tavola qualcosa come strudel o torta di mele, per festeggiare?  
  
“Mmm.”  
  
“Vernon,tesoro che cosa c’è? Hai sentito il dottor Dale! Non hai…”  
Si era interrotta lasciando in sospeso quell’orribile sospetto, quel terrore lancinante che fino a poche ore prima sembrava più che altro una certezza matematica.  
  
“Insomma, stai bene!”  
  
Si, Vernon Dursley stava _bene_.  
  
Lo dicevano i risultati delle analisi e lo diceva il suo corpo, leggero come non lo sentiva da anni.  
  
_Al diavolo._  
  
“Io avrei voglia della tua cheesecake, Petunia cara, é tanto tempo che non la mangiamo!”  
  
Petunia gli sorrise e cinque minuti dopo la macchina aziendale arrivava nel parcheggio di un grande supermercato aperto ventiquattro ore su ventiquattro.  
  
Vernon Dursley rese onore alla cheescake di sua moglie, omaggiò il suo arrosto e perfino il pudding. Bagnò il tutto con un piccolo sorso di brandy - poco, Vernon! - e per chiudere in bellezza la serata spedì suo nipote Harry in camera ad urlacci prima di crollare sulla poltrona di fronte al notiziario.  
  
Il mattino dopo, la bilancia in bagno segnava 90 chilogrammi.  
  
La scuola sarebbe iniziata solo di lì ad una settimana, ma Dudley era già in piena crisi.  
L’anno prima, in seconda elementare, era riuscito a convincere sua madre a comprargli un vero fucile ad aria compressa in miniatura. Dudley ripeteva che Piers e Malcom avevano entrambi un fucile per giocare alla guerra contro il muro del cortile della scuola, così aveva assolutamente bisogno di quel costoso gingillo a sua volta, era chiaro.  
Quanto a zia Petunia le era bastato vedere il volto porcino di suo figlio contrarsi tra la meringata e la terza porzione di arrosto per capitolare: “Diddy, tesoro, non piangere! Domani mamma ti porta in centro e lo prendiamo!”  
  
Zio Vernon aveva dato in un grugnito di soddisfazione - stava lavorando alacremente per racimolare le ultime briciole di pane dal piatto - “Sa quello che vuole, la canaglietta.”  
  
Zia Petunia in quei giorni era particolarmente esuberante, se possibile addirittura più del solito: ormai Dudley non doveva neppure iniziare a fare finta di piangere per veder realizzato anche il minimo capriccio. Forse era per via della nuova forma fisica di suo marito, o forse perché il guardaroba di Vernon finalmente era stato completamente aggiornato da taglie più piccole, in quei mesi Petunia Dursley si era addirittura dimenticata di rimbrottare Harry ogni giorno o di urlargli di non avvicinarsi al computer e al frigorifero.  
Harry continuò a mangiare in silenzio nel suo angolo. A lui andava benissimo che la nuova giacca di suo zio fosse già troppo larga sulle spalle, che la zia si dimenticasse di spedirgli occhiatacce, avrebbe voluto che anche suo cugino si dimenticasse di lui.  
Come se questo pensiero fosse arrivato veleggiando fino al volto sorridente di zia Petunia, in quel momento la donna si mise ad accarezzare la spalla porcina del figlio dicendo:  
“Diddy non lo userà mai contro gli altri ragazzi, vero?”  
  
“Ma no, mamma, non credere alla maestra!”  
  
“Davvero, Petunia, non vorrai credere a quella… come si chiama, Doreen?”  
  
“Gli ha fatto mettere una nota con il timbro del Preside l’anno scorso, Vernon!”  
  
Inveì lei scandalizzata.  
  
Harry afferrò cautamente il bicchiere. Aveva sperato fino all’ultimo che gli zii non cedessero su quel fucile perché era stato costantemente bersagliato da Malcom e Piers. Naturalmente, Dudley non aspettava altro per unirsi a loro. Anche se le pallottole erano di gomma e soltanto tre, Harry aveva ancora i segni sulla coscia.  
  
“Quella donna… a proposito di note.”  
  
Lo stomaco di Harry si contrasse dolorosamente - cercò di fare finta di niente, si concentrò sul piatto.  
  
“Quest’anno starà nella classe speciale?” - la voce dello zio si era ridotta ad un sussurro concitato, vergognoso. Dudley ridacchiò. Zia Petunia si girò rapidamente verso la finestra del salotto, come se avesse paura di scoprivi qualcuno intento ad origliare: ormai quel gesto era automatico, per lei.  
  
“Si, Vernon. Hai sentito.”  
“La classe dei ritardati!”  
Grugnì Dudley, ridacchiando come un pazzo.  
  
La madre gli spedì un’occhiata tremula - ma non disse niente, aveva solo paura che si sapesse, che la gente facesse domande.  
  
“A quanto ho capito non é perché é tardo. I compiti sono tutti giusti, ma continua a non spiccicare parola. A ricreazione sparisce non si sa dove, una volta il bidello l’ha trovato nascosto nei bagni di servizio. Ti ricordi quando ci fecero chiamare…?”  
“Si” - annuì rapida Zia Petunia, le labbra serrate, non desiderando rivangare quell’episodio. Harry non le aveva mai raccontato cos’era successo, sarebbe stato perfettamente inutile, anzi sospettava che zio Vernon l’avrebbe presa a ridere. Così aveva fatto scena muta anche di fronte alla maestra che gli domandava, sospettosa, se qualcuno lo avesse spinto. Da allora Harry aveva iniziato ad evitare il cortile quando c’erano anche Dudley e Piers.  
  
“Aveva fatto finta di svenire…”  
“Naturalmente si sono lasciati fregare da questo furbetto, chiaro.  Comunque, sembra che il suo comportamento sia anormale. Niente di cui stupirsi. Figuriamoci.”  
“L’altro giorno miss Doreen ci ha fatto sedere tutti in cerchio e ci ha chiesto di leggere i pensierini che avevamo scritto sull’estate. Lui non aveva scritto niente. Poi quando lei gli ha chiesto come mai continuava a stare zitto. Gli sta bene che va nella classe degli scemi.”  
  
Harry sentì gli occhi dello zio bucarlo da parte a parte, trafiggerlo.  
In quel momento Zia Petunia si alzò e chiuse nervosamente le tendine della finestra - non tornò a sedersi dopo aver lasciato altre due fette di torta nel piatto di suo figlio, sentì l’esigenza di portare i piatti ed i vassoi vuoti in cucina ed uscì precipitosamente dalla stanza…  
  
“Non cercare di fare il furbo con me, ragazzo.”  
  
Harry non commetteva più da tempo l’errore di guardare lo zio quando lui usava quel tono di voce con lui e non intendeva ricominciare adesso.  
  
Per qualche ragione la perdita di mole non aveva reso suo zio meno impressionante. Eppure lo zio mangiava addirittura il doppio, spesso si sedeva di fronte al notiziario o al talk show serale con una buona scorta di patatine e snack aggiuntivi, mangiava molto, molto più di Dudley  eppure ad Harry sembrava sempre più magro. Harry non capiva, ma si asteneva dal palesare dubbi ad alta voce. L’unica volta che aveva chiesto qualcosa era stato come si fosse procurato quella cicatrice a forma di saetta dalla fronte, la zia gli aveva risposto ‘nell’incidente d’auto in cui sono morti i tuoi genitori’, poi aveva chiuso bruscamente il discorso: ‘non fare domande!’  
Lo zio aveva ripreso a bagnare la cena con un cicchetto serale, per ciò la sua voce era morbida, leggermente impastata all’orecchio di Harry.  
“Puah… abbiamo sempre saputo che non vali una cicca, non so proprio cosa ci aspettassimo.”  
  
Harry appoggiò la forchetta sul piatto cercando di fare il minimo rumore possibile.  
  
“Guardalo lì, con i vestiti di Dudley addosso, rimpinzato del nostro cibo…  e finisce nella classe dei ritardati, a farci parlare dietro da tutto il quartiere, certo… degno di suo padre, di quella puttana che aveva per madre…”  
  
Harry era molto piccolo, perciò non era in grado di comprendere completamente il significato di quel termine. Ma l’aveva già sentito e sapeva che era molto, molto offensivo. Secondo gli adulti che ne aveva sentito parlare era forse la cosa più offensiva che si potesse dire di una persona. Il tono di suo zio, poi, aveva qualcosa di così tagliente, così definitivo. Fu più il suono di quella parola nella sua bocca che il capire cosa significasse a smuovere la lingua di Harry.  
   
“Non… la mia mamma non…”  
  
“Come?”  
  
Era un errore - il cuore di Harry batteva forte sotto la felpa enorme e scolorita di Dudley - ma il piccolo non era più capace di fermarsi.  
  
“Ho detto che mia mamma non…”  
“Non era una puttana? Tua madre? Stai scherzando, ragazzo? Era una puttana in piena regola, scappò con un debosciato, e nascesti…”  
Prima di accorgersene, Harry si ritrovò ad urlare:  
“T-tua moglie é una _puttana_!”  
  
  
Fu semplicemente il _finimondo_.  
  
All’improvviso Harry si sentì strattonare e sollevare da terra di qualche centimetro per il braccio da suo zio mentre zia Petunia che lo aveva sentito dal salotto strideva ed urlava cose incomprensibili, Harry teneva gli occhi strizzati, non voleva vedere niente, di solito era bravo a tenersi alla larga da suo zio e suo cugino, ma quella volta zio Vernon si era mosso molto più velocemente di quanto fosse mai stato in grado. Lo stava sollevando di peso, i piedi di Harry quasi non toccavano terra.  
Capì che lo zio lo stava trascinando nel sottoscala.  
“Ci penso io, Petunia, ci penso - io!”  
Urlò lui con una voce che ridusse lo stomaco di Harry alle dimensioni di una pallina di ping pong - tutto era un turbine sfocato, confuso, c’erano soltanto la paura e la ferma determinazione a non aprire gli occhi.  
L’ultima cosa che Harry sentì prima che la porta del ripostiglio sbattesse forte fu zia Petunia che gridava: “Non in faccia, Vernon.”  
  
_Poi fu silenzio._  
  
Harry atterrò con il viso sulla trapunta del suo letto. Istintivamente si raggomitolò nella sua felpa davvero troppo grande, appena in tempo: una fiammata di dolore esplose al centro della sua schiena.  
  
Poi un’altra. E un’altra ancora.  
Ancora, ancora, ancora.  
  
Harry strinse così tanto la lingua tra i denti che sentì uno strano sapore ferroso.  
  
Era insopportabile - lo zio ansimava e lo colpiva con qualcosa di sottile che faceva così male da togliere il fiato - era la cintura, zio Vernon lo teneva fermo e lo colpiva.  
  
Forte - sul sedere non faceva certo meno male - anche se i vecchi jeans di Dudley erano molto pesanti. Qualcosa gli colpì anche la caviglia, Harry si strinse ancora di più alla coperta viola a fiori del suo letto. Piangeva, ma non voleva che lo zio se ne accorgesse. Ingoiava ogni singhiozzo e lo sentiva bruciargli forte all’altezza dello sterno.  
  
“Ti insegno io… ti insegno io ragazzo… accidenti se ti insegno… dovrai sciacquarti la bocca… vieni qui…”  
  
Harry si sentì trascinare, le sue mani si aggrapparono al letto, la voce di suo zio lo atterriva perché non c’era nessun segno di cedimento là dentro, nessuna rinuncia, anzi sembrava ancora più furibondo. Harry rabbrividì quando la felpa gli si sollevò sulla schiena, poi sentì i pantaloni cadere all’altezza delle caviglie.  
  
“Mettiti giù.”  
  
Poi iniziò a colpire direttamente la pelle nuda - Harry capì di aver macchiato la trapunta ancor prima di accusare il dolore incredibile di quei colpi di cinghia che non avrebbero mai avuto fine.  
  
  
A dispetto di ciò che Harry credeva, però, alla fine lo zio di fermò.  
  
Ci fu un intervallo lunghissimo, dal quale il piccolo capì che suo zio forse aveva esaurito le forze. E poi lo sentiva respirare affannosamente contro il soffitto spiovente del ripostiglio, forse anche per via della posizione curva.  
  
Harry si rese conto di fissare il muro. Tirò piano su con il naso una volta. La schiena e il sedere gli facevano così male che pensò confusamente a come avrebbe fatto l’indomani a scuola.  
Poi si sentì di nuovo afferrare il braccio. Gli girava forte la testa e si sentiva tutto caldo e malfermo sulle gambe, lo zio lo sollevò e lo voltò come se fosse senza peso.  
“Hai sporcato la coperta, piccolo sgorbio.”  
Grugnì suo zio nell’ombra - non poteva vederlo, ma poté sentire la sua mano frugargli rudemente il collo, poi afferrargli il viso voltandolo da parte a parte.  
  
“Da dove ti é uscito…”  
  
Non riuscendo a stabilirlo e non volendo passare altro tempo in compagnia di suo nipote, Vernon Dursley spalancò la porta del ripostiglio e si mise a chiamare la moglie.  
  
Si era sfogato, adesso il piccolo strambo aveva avuto la lezione che meritava e lui voleva prendere una boccata d’aria. Anzi, aveva la fottuta necessità di arrivare in macchina fino al vicino fast food, sempre che fosse stato in grado di guidare.  
Fuori da quel buco il televisore gracchiava e l’atmosfera era sonnacchiosa e rilassata.  
Oltrepassò la moglie mentre il ragazzo usciva lentamente dal ripostiglio, prese il cappotto ed uscì nella frizzante aria serale.  
  
Lo stomaco gli gorgogliava come se non magiasse niente da giorni e giorni, aveva addirittura una nebbiolina ai bordi del campo visivo. Per un istante il terrore di aver scordato le chiavi dell’auto gli regalò un nuovo capogiro, ma poi le trovò in fondo ad una tasca e si mise al volante.  
Pensava all’hamburger più grosso, quello con il doppio strato di senape, alle patate servite nella loro confezione quadrata con il doppio strato di ketchup dolce e delizioso ed al succo frizzante e ghiacciato. Si sentì l’acquolina in bocca. Non poteva certo aspettare la colazione di domani, ne’ mettersi a cucinare qualcosa dopo che Petunia aveva pulito la cucina, inoltre la sua abilità culinaria non si spingeva oltre alle uova al tegamino. E dopo aver sistemato il piccolo idiota altro che uovo al tegamino: già guidare per un isolato fu una grossa impresa con i crampi della fame.  
Prese il menù doppio ed ordinò anche il dolce. In altre occasioni e sotto altri cieli forse ne avrebbe portata una fetta a Dudley - il ragazzo amava quel posto - ma non in quella. Quella sera non solo fece scomparire una porzione doppia di torta, ma coronò il tutto con ali di pollo piccanti appena sfornate, confezione da quattro persone.  
Quando ormai sazio e decisamente placato montò di nuovo in macchina pesava cinque chili di meno rispetto al mattino.  
  
  
* *  
  
“Vedi dove sanguina” aveva detto sbrigativamente Vernon, poi era uscito di casa. Era da un pezzo che suo marito non usciva a farsi un giretto da solo dopo cena, ma doveva essere segno che il ragazzo l’aveva fatto davvero infuriare. Nessuna meraviglia, anzi in quel momento sentiva che lei gli avrebbe volentieri dato il resto.  
Ma non voleva che i vicini avessero a sparlare di loro per qualche motivo.  
  
Petunia Dursley scrutò freddamente suo nipote dall’alto. “Togli quella mano.”  
  
C’era un rivoletto di sangue sul suo mento. Petunia gli fece aprire la bocca e scoprì che il ragazzo si era morso la lingua. Non aveva urlato mentre Vernon gli dava una lezione e adesso se ne stava lì, a fissare lo scrittoio del telefono senza spiccicare parola, ovviamente.  
  
  
“Vieni con me.”  
  
Lo prese per il braccio e lo trascinò in bagno.  
  
Poi aprì il rubinetto dell’acqua fredda. “Sciacquati.”  
Gli fece seccamente, restando a guardare come il piccolo obbediva. Mentre si rialzava per chiudere il rubinetto lo sentì emettere una specie di lamento.  
Oh, fantastico. Petunia Dursley enumerò mentalmente  le felpe e le tute smesse di Dudley - lo fece in modo automatico, continuando a guardare suo nipote con occhi freddi e calcolatori - non pensava certo che l’indomani il ragazzo avrebbe dovuto indossare una felpa invece di una t-shirt per esempio, ma era meglio accertarsene.  
“Fammi vedere…”  
  
Il braccio della donna rimase per un attimo sospeso nel vuoto. Solo un attimo, non di più.  
  
Aveva fatto per toccare suo nipote e quello era indietreggiato fino al water.  
Non aveva detto una parola, niente di eclatante in quel rapido indietreggiare.  
Ma era terribile - il terribile gesto che fai quando ti aspetti solo altre botte - così terribile che Petunia Dursley evitò di pensarci, al pari di tutte le altre cose terribili che riguardavano Harry.  
  
“Non fare l’idiota.”  
  
Questa volta Petunia Dursley gli sollevò bruscamente la felpa - poi la sua mano ricadde.  
  
  
Non fu tanto per quello che vide, anche se avrebbe dovuto essere cieca per non vederlo.  
  
La schiena di Harry era interamente coperta di strisce viola e rosse, alcuni punti stavano diventando neri - i segni proseguivano fitti fino all’elastico delle mutande, oltre l’orlo dei jeans tenuti su dalla vecchia cintura con gli elefanti di Dudley. Per smettere di guardarli la donna afferrò il bordo dei jeans e tirò.  
La sua mano si ritrasse di scatto e le premette le labbra per un istante.  
  
Il sedere era conciato addirittura peggio, il colore della pelle era quasi indistinguibile. Sembrava un unico intrico di striature blu.  
  
Ma sulle braccia - Petunia Dursley prese ad esaminare ogni centimetro delle braccia e del collo del nipote - sulle braccia non c’era niente… e neppure sul viso… no il viso era intatto, le parti visibili erano intatte, senza segni - se gli avesse dato una t-shirt con il colletto stretto  avrebbe nascosto bene anche le spalle…  
  
“Devi cambiarti la felpa.”  
  
Non guardò negli occhi suo nipote mentre sfilava una felpa di Dudley dal mucchio di quelle piegate sullo stenditoio, non poteva, non ci riusciva.  
Non riusciva a dirgli che se lo era meritato anche se ne aveva avuta l’intenzione quando era entrato in bagno, ne’ riusciva a dirgli che gli stava bene, anzi più che bene, la verità era che si aspettava  un sedere un po’ rosso, invece si ritrovava davanti un massacro.  
E peggio ancora si ritrovava a pensare automaticamente a come camuffarlo.  
A come non far capire niente ai vicini o a quella maledetta scuola.  
A come...  
“Domani non ti metti quella, ti metti quella a maniche lunghe. Tanto inizia a fare freddo anche durante il giorno.”  
Suo nipote annuì mentre si tirava su le lunghissime maniche della felpa grigia - anche se ormai faceva da solo da quasi un anno, lei gli afferrò l’orlo e tirò - poi si mise a cercargli anche il cappuccio per sistemarlo bene fuori - ma mentre si avvicinava suo nipote indietreggiò ancora come prima - si guardava i piedi mentre metteva quella distanza tra di loro. E…  
  
Ma non l’ho toccato - fu lo stolido pensiero della donna - non l’ho neppure sfiorato - pensò ancora - piange.  
  
Non piangeva come Dudley, che iniziava anche a lamentarsi senza soluzione di continuità e spesso pestava i piedi o urlava a squarcia gola, perciò Petunia Dursley non se ne accorse subito.  
Del resto era un bel pezzo che non vedeva nessuno piangere veramente.  
“Devi cambiarti anche quei pantaloni. Dammi…” Ma era un errore sporgersi per afferrare i jeans che cadevano intorno alle gambe magre  di suo nipote e porgergli quelli puliti - Harry si spostò di nuovo in modo che lei non gli sfiorasse le caviglie.  
  
“La vuoi piantare? Non ti faccio niente!”  
  
Poi deglutì. Per qualche ragione si sentiva la bocca secca come se avesse appena mangiato sabbia.  
Questa volta non aiutò Harry a stringersi bene la cintura di Dudley intorno.  
  
Non si era mai sentita così prima d’ora - pensò a Vernon mentre lo sentiva finalmente rientrare a casa, la sua auto rientrava nel viale con un remoto scricchiolio di ghiaia - e lo sentì anche Harry, il cui volto si alzò all’erta.  
  
“Non ti fa niente nemmeno lo zio…”  
  
Non le passò nemmeno per la mente di dirgli che se l’era meritato e che lo zio lo avrebbe sculacciato ogni volta che si fosse azzardato a dire certe parole anche se per tutto il tempo che Harry era rimasto nel ripostiglio con Vernon aveva elaborato con cura il discorso da fare a suo nipote dopo.  
  
La porta scattò - lo sentì rientrare, richiudere dolcemente. “Non ti fa niente…”  
ripeté senza sapere perché al volto pallido e spaventato di suo nipote, Harry la guardò e scosse il capo.  
“No… no, non é vero, mi fate sempre male.”  
  
Proprio in quel momento risuonarono i passi di Vernon Dursley nell’antibagno. “Petunia?”  
  
Chiamò la voce di Vernon Dursley, decisamente più rilassata e soddisfatta dall'ultima volta che lei l'aveva sentita.  
  
Petunia si rialzò velocemente ed andò incontro al marito.  
“Vai nel ripostiglio.”  
  
Disse a suo nipote senza voltarsi a guardarlo, ma mentre il piccolo sfrecciava silenziosamente in corridoio, Vernon Dursley fece ad alta voce: “Ragazzo, non mi pare di averti sentito chiedere scusa per la tua vergognosa insolenza.”  
Harry si era bloccato con la mano sulla maniglia della porta.  
  
Silenzio.  
Vernon Dursley lo raggiunse in due rapide falcate.  
“Sei sordo, ragazzo?” Ringhiò - ma poi sentì la mano di sua moglie atterrargli sull’avambraccio.  
  
“Gliel’ho chiesto io.” Disse con voce monocorde - “Voglio dire, gliel’ho fatto dire io… cioé, prima gli ho parlato come si deve, Vernon. Non… non si azzarderà più.”  
  
“Umpf. Beh, fila a letto, tu!”  
  
Harry non se lo fece ripetere.  
  
  
  
Lord Malfoy ci aveva provato - veramente, con ogni forza - ma niente da fare.  
Anzi, i suoi tentativi sembravano addirittura aver accelerato l’effetto del malocchio, cosa che di certo non contribuiva a tranquillizzarlo.  
  
Albus Silente gli alitava sul collo, il termine era quasi scaduto. Alla fine Lucius era riuscito a strappare quattro giorni supplementari, ma non c’era di che rallegrarsene: Silente non gli aveva certo fatto un favore. Anzi, quella dilazione semmai rendeva le cose più gravi ancora. Più tempo passava, più il Babbano si avvicinava al limite.  
  
Lui, il Babbano, non aveva ancora realizzato cos’era successo. Non ne aveva il minimo sentore, e come avrebbe potuto essere diverso?  
  
Lucius Malfoy sogghignò tra se’ e se’, avvicinandosi alla grande vasca da bagno ovoidale.  
  
Era sera e la casa finalmente taceva, tutti gli impegni del giorno erano stati portati a termine con successo e lui poteva finalmente prendersi un vero momento tutto per se’.  
  
I candelabri magici illuminavano dolcemente la stanza da bagno, l’odore delle essenza da bagno era quanto mai suadente, il vapore iniziava ad appannare l’enorme specchio dalla cornice dorata.  
  
Nonostante silenzio e tranquillità fossero assoluti, ormai Lucius aveva fatto l’abitudine all’idea di essere tenuto d’occhio.  
  
Non che non fosse abituato: era stato tenuto d’occhio immediatamente dopo la sua assoluzione riuscendo a convincere anche gli ossi più duri. Se l’era cavata bene, dopo tutto. Ma a volte perdeva il controllo, come quella sera al parco.  
  
Non aveva potuto resistere alla tentazione di spiare il giovane Potter non appena capito dove si trovava, già il fatto di averlo rintracciato l’aveva reso euforico. Non aveva comunicato la notizia a nessuno dei suoi vecchi compagni, i quali in quei tempi critici volevano tenersi fuori dai guai… si era tenuto quella scoperta tutta per se’.  
Aveva spiato quei Babbani con una certa regolarità non appena capito chi era custodito dall’incanto di Privet Drive, e doveva ammettere - pur trattandosi del bambino che aveva provocato la caduta del suo Signore e la fine di tutte le sue ambizioni - che quei particolari Babbani erano peggio di tutti gli altri.  
  
  
Il piede pallido di Lucius allontanò la morbida ciabatta da camera dal bordo della vasca con un calcetto secco . Lucius non si intendeva di Babbani, non gli interessava come vivessero quelle bestie… ma era abbastanza sicuro che pochi di loro erano repellenti quanto i Dursley.  
  
_Quel maledetto ippopotamo spiaggiato con gli occhietti porcini nel faccione barbuto!_  
Solo vederlo vezzeggiare il suo obeso figliolo gli aveva fatto pizzicare odiosamente la gola.  
Tutte le volte che era infuriato a Lord Malfoy pungeva la gola e si disseccava la lingua. Allora faceva cose assurde, di cui poi magari si pentiva.  
Ma mentre le faceva era come se un vento misterioso lo trascinasse con se’ nella sua furia, impedendogli di vedere.  
  
Ora c’era una punta di rammarico in lui - soprattutto perché non riusciva a venire a capo di quella storia ed avrebbe preferito mille volte non interferire - ma non si pentiva di ciò che aveva fatto.  
  
  
Lasciò cadere la vestaglia di seta sul poggiapiedi sotto lo specchio e si infilò nell’acqua calda e ristoratrice del suo bagno.  
  
Dimenò le spalle contro il bordo imbottito, un comodo poggiatesta accolse il suo lungo collo pallido e prese a contrarsi per massaggiarglielo.  
  
Si spostò i capelli chiari dalla fronte con uno sciacquio ed inspirò, sentendo finalmente la tensione accumulata disciogliersi nell’acqua vorticante.  
  
  
Forse non riusciva a disfare ciò che aveva fatto perché non era pentito davvero, non provava contrizione. Si, sicuramente. D’altra parte aveva cercato notizie nella vasta biblioteca del Manor e tutte le cronache dicevano che nessun Mago del passato aveva mai avuto bisogno di ritornare sui suoi passi una volta lanciata una cosa del genere.  
  
Non si diceva nel dettaglio che fine avessero fatto i Babbani colpiti, ma era scritto chiaramente che non si trattava di una bella fine.  
  
No, Lucius non era _dispiaciuto_ ed _anzi_ sorrise ancora mettendosi comodo. _Non_ voleva Elfi intorno mentre faceva il bagno, voleva avere il tempo di godersi il silenzio e pensare.  
  
Perciò seppe immediatamente che quello schiocco improvviso non era dovuto alla Materializzazione di un Elfo, anche perché era basso e sordo, non secco e prolungato.  
  
  
Serrò le palpebre, le riaprì - ovviamente sapeva di chi si trattava.  
Quel maledetto vecchio era fin troppo presente nella sua vita per i suoi gusti.  
“Entri!”  
  
Fece Lord Malfoy con voce alta e chiara.  
Sentì la porta del bagno aprirsi e richiudersi con discrezione.  
  
_Se Silente era sorpreso dal non trovare Elfi in circolazione pronti ad annunciarlo, non lo diede a vedere._  
  
Dopo l’ultimo, assurdo confronto avuto con quell’uomo Lucius Malfoy si era sentito così umiliato e furente che aveva scaricato la sua collera su Dobby per ben due volte in una mattinata.  
  
Lo umiliava costantemente quel vecchio pazzo, e quella era stata la goccia che aveva fatto traboccare il vaso. Lo fissava insolentemente, spesso e volentieri anche negli occhi senza alcuna vergogna ma non si avvicinava mai più di tanto.  
  
L’ultima volta, poi era stato il colmo del colmo: l’aveva addirittura schernito! Lucius aveva pensato seriamente di avercela fatta, che finalmente anche Albus Silente potesse scendere a patti con lui esattamente come tutti gli altri.  
Invece Silente l’aveva trattato come… no, fin lì Lucius non voleva spingersi, o la sua saliva si sarebbe dileguata lasciandogli la gola riarsa come il deserto.  
“Che cosa vuole?”  
  
  
Al diavolo i convenevoli, ormai ne aveva le scatole piene.  
La figura che aveva fatto gli bruciava ancora dentro assieme ad una sorta di dispettoso, malizioso risentimento.  
  
Sogghignò, Silente non lo vide, era in piedi dietro di lui.  
  
  
“Buonasera, Lucius.”  
  
_Ma che voce cortese, perfino imbarazzata!_  
  
“Non ti avrei disturbato, se non avessi con me notizie di una certa gravità….”  
  
  
_Ancora quel dannato Babbano!_  
  
Senza dargli il tempo di dire altro, all’improvviso Lucius si alzò.  
  
  
Si alzò con lenta gravità, emergendo nudo dal suo bagno profumato. Impiegò una quantità di tempo sadicamente lungo proporzionato allo sforzo e lo sapeva, così com’era consapevole della luce delle candele che gli illuminava morbidamente ogni centimetro di quella pelle diafana.  
  
Con studiata noncuranza si voltò per uscire dal bagno - indugiò mollemente con il piede sul gradino della vasca e non si gettò immediatamente l’accappatoio caldo addosso: prima se lo gettò sulle spalle pallide per tamponarsi i capelli e il volto.  
  
  
Fu solo allora che si girò a guardare Silente con un guizzo impercettibile negli occhi grigi.  
  
Il Preside della Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts era piuttosto tranquillo ed impassibile, non fosse che sembrava l’avessero pietrificato. Era rigido come una statua di marmo, completamente vestito di fronte al padrone di casa nudo, avvolto nello scintillio dei vapori del bagno.  
  
“Stava dicendo?”  
  
La voce di Lord Malfoy, per contrasto, suonava addirittura noncurante.  
  
Ed ancora non usò l’asciugamano per avvolgersi il corpo, continuò a frizionarsi spalle e nuca.  
  
“Qualunque cosa tu abbia fatto non sta funzionando. La tensione sta aumentando…”  
  
“Ancora non hanno capito che non c’è niente di naturale in quanto sta accadendo?”  
  
“No.”  
  
  
Lucius ridacchiò - finalmente si srotolò l’asciugamano dalle spalle.  
  
Per tutto il tempo Silente l’aveva fissato negli occhi senza mai distogliere lo sguardo.  
  
Fu Lucius ad abbassare il mento per tamponarsi il busto e la schiena - e casualmente fare un paio di passi avanti portandosi  più vicino al Preside della Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts.  
  
  
Fu di certo casuale il modo in cui tornò a fissare quegli occhi azzurri con un sorrisetto innocente.  
  
“Lo vede?”  
  
Disse dolcemente al viso di pietra di Silente - “Nessun Marchio.”  
  
E sollevò il braccio sinistro, e lo sguardo dell’anziano mago a quel punto si animò come di vita propria, facendo ciò che evitava con ogni forza di fare da quando l’altro era uscito dalla vasca: scendendo nell'incavo pallido del braccio sinistro sorvolò il resto del corpo.  
  
  
“Se le accuse nei miei confronti fossero vere non crede che avrei almeno qualche segno? Una piccola macchia di qualche colore?”  
  
“Temo che con me non funzioni, Lucius.”  
  
Lord Malfoy impallidì, ma riuscì a non serrare forte le labbra. Lo tradì solo lo scatto con cui si avvolse finalmente l’asciugamano intorno ai fianchi.  
  
“Pensi ciò che vuole, allora! Quanto al Babbano ci sto provando davvero! Non serve che venga a controllare! ”  
  
Ma Silente indietreggiava, guardandosi intorno con la solita aria solenne e svagata che Lucius odiava.  
“Dunque, penserò ciò che voglio.”  
“Che strano, comunque. Avrei giurato che invece funzionasse eccome!”  
Ma Silente non si voltò, non raccolse la provocazione e continuò ad andare verso la porta.  
Odiava, odiava e odiava oltre ogni limite.  
Lucius sentì di odiare ogni centimetro di lui, compreso l’orlo del mantello blu che frusciava senza bagnarsi.  
  
“E non osi mai più disturbarmi la sera!”  
  
Ma la porta si era già richiusa.  
  
Lucius si strappò con rabbia l’asciugamano bagnato dai fianchi e lo lanciò con uno schianto acquoso nella vasca.  
  
  
La calma scese su Lord Malfoy dopo aver contemplato il disastro causato dal suo ultimo scatto di rabbia.  
  
L’asciugamano galleggiava ancora sebbene già gonfio ed impregnato d’acqua. La stoffa si stava appesantendo e gonfiando in alcuni punti, il peso la trascinava sul fondo.  
  
C’erano schizzi di bagnoschiuma e sapone sul grande specchio a parete, schizzi lungo tutto il bordo ed una vera e propria pozza vicino alla porta.  
  
  
Con una sensazione amara e metallica in fondo alla gola, Lucius afferrò la vestaglia di scorta e se la buttò sulle spalle. Iniziava a sentire freddo, benché il clima fosse ancora mite considerata la stagione.  
  
Fissò il pavimento ed i propri piedi nudi allacciando la cintura con le lunghe mani ancora un po’ tremanti. Con un gesto di lunga memoria schioccò le dita e chiamò ad alta dove un nome (“Dobby!”)  
  
L’elfo accorse con uno schiocco mezzo secondo dopo, Lucius gli ordinò di ripulire senza nemmeno guardarlo e si precipitò fuori dalla stanza.  
  
  
Il corridoio centrale era deserto, sua moglie e suo figlio erano a letto. Ma lui non si sarebbe ancora ritirato. La luna piena e sfolgorante entrava con un chiarore abbacinante dalle altissime finestre della dimora. Lucius non registrò minimamente il freddo pungente sotto le piante dei piedi.  
  
Invece di andare nella camera da letto padronale si diresse nel guardaroba.  
  
Anche lì la luna rischiarava il pavimento e parte del muro in tutta la sua gloria - e finalmente Lucius capiva quale fosse l’unica cosa da fare.  
  
Era faticoso, più che rischioso.  
Avrebbe dovuto lasciare la sua casa e sperare che nessun Babbano avesse avuto l’idea di bivaccare nei paraggi.  
  
Le sue lunghe mani pallide passarono in rassegna i pesanti mantelli, dal più ricco al più semplice.  
Alla fine scelse una lunga, semplice tunica nera non dissimile da quella che, molti anni dopo, avrebbe indossato sul suo completo da mago nel vecchio cimitero di Little Hangleton, ma quella sera se la buttò direttamente sul corpo nudo.  
Lungo il tragitto si era preoccupato di asciugarsi i capelli con il solito incantesimo, adesso ricadevano fino quasi ai capezzoli, vaporosi e leggermente scompigliati.  
Non aveva tempo per pettinarli o per passarsi la lozione per il viso alla canfora come faceva tutte le sere da quasi vent’anni.  
Non si curò di raccogliere la vestaglia da terra, la lasciò dove l’aveva fatta cadere svestendosi.  
  
Ripose la bacchetta al sicuro in una tasca interna ed uscì silenziosamente dal guardaroba.  
  
  
  
* *  
  
  
Le enormi, enigmatiche pietre proiettavano ombre nitide come lame di coltello sui loro basamenti sconnessi di terriccio ed erba.  
Nessun Babbano in vista. Nessuno udì lo schiocco inconfondibile della Materializzazione.  
  
  
L’uomo apparve dal buio, la sua lunga tunica svolazzava appena nel principio di vento che ora spazzava la collina. Aveva capelli di un biondo così chiaro da sembrare bianco e pelle di un candore abbacinante.  
  
La luna era appesa al centro esatto del cerchio. Non faceva freddo. Stonehenge si stagliava immensa e silenziosa, l’aria così sfrigolante di magia che la si poteva percepire spostarsi, addensarsi in forme e cumuli e cirri, rimescolarsi.  
  
  
Il luogo si trovava ad una considerevole distanza dalla dimora dei Malfoy, ma piuttosto vicino al villaggio. Per fortuna non c’erano ubriaconi sul prato, ne’ - Lucius represse una smorfia - rifiuti abbandonati nell’erba. I pallidi piedi nudi calpestarono piccoli boccioli e steli nuovi.  
  
  
Quando il mago in tunica nera entrò nel cerchio l’aria prese a torcersi. Sembrava aggrovigliarsi intorno alle sue caviglie, insinuarsi sotto lo scollo a ‘v’ della sua tunica nera, insinuarsi nelle pieghe della stoffa.  
Magia, Magia ed ancora Magia.  
Di un tipo molto potente e molto, molto antico.  
  
La bacchetta scattò verso il cielo, ora nessun Babbano avrebbe deciso di disturbarlo, nemmeno per errore.  
Del resto la sua famiglia conosceva quel posto, anche se nel corso dei secoli era stato abbandonato in favore di Magia più moderna, più immediata. Lucius stesso non vi metteva piede da quasi dodici anni.  
L’aria rispose all’incantesimo con una furibonda ondata di ritorno, serrandosi.  
  
Iniziava.  
  
  
Il terreno vibrava sotto i suoi piedi bianchi. La luna sembrava ancora più brillante, cadeva sulla sua pelle bianca e sui contorni del suo corpo facendoli risaltare come argento fuso. Lucius si portò al centro esatto dell’anello più stretto e lasciò cadere la tunica nera sulla Pietra del Sacrificio.  
  
Il vento era salito di intensità, ma non si sognò di afferrare la veste.  
  
  
Lord Malfoy alzò lentamente le braccia al cielo in un gesto che sapeva di danza.  
  
  
  
L’aria si serrò così violentemente intorno al suo corpo nudo che la pelle delle sue braccia si accapponò, e un vento che non era dovuto alle nuvole o alla pioggia prese a gonfiargli un po’ la metà inferiore dei capelli sulle spalle, facendola sbatacchiare come una matassa di oro chiarissimo.  
  
  
Poi le parole iniziarono a levarsi alte nell’aria, e Lucius dimenticò la consapevolezza di essere spiato, la certezza che Silente non si fosse affatto allontanato dai paraggi, la sicurezza anzi che fosse lì ad osservarlo da quando era apparso sulla collinetta con uno schiocco, dimenticò ogni cosa mentre le pietre di quello che i Babbani chiamavano ‘anello esterno’ si sollevavano lentamente dal suolo oscillando, cantò e cantò nell'antica lingua di Armand, quando girò lentamente su se' stesso il suo lungo collo si rovesciò e la luna illuminò la magnifica bellezza del suo volto.  
  
  
  
* *  
  
Albus Silente era acquattato dietro una gigantesca siepe di ginepro, invisibile, ed i suoi occhi erano gonfi e vitrei. La sua bocca giaceva spalancata mentre il suo sguardo beveva la scena.  
  
Osservava il mago oscillare, i cerchi vibrare e sollevarsi di qualche centimetro in una danza metodica ed impercettibile, l’aria cantava e la luna calava lentamente sebbene la notte si fosse trasformata in un presente eterno ed il cielo in una vitrea finestra sull’eternità, e più guardava più una forza terrificante gli avviluppava le visceri, più il corpo nudo e pallido di Lucius fendeva la notte e più Albus Silente lo _desiderava_ : disperatamente, oscenamente, _insensatamente, senza speranza ne’ ragione, come un uomo nel deserto potrebbe volere un bicchiere d’acqua fresco._  
  
  
  
* *  
  
Quando la sua voce si spense e la mano tornò a recuperare la tunica, Lucius avvertì qualcosa scagliarsi nel cerchio, avvicinarglisi in silenzio.  
  
Ormai aveva finito, l’incantesimo si era sollevato - Lord Malfoy sorrise, perché sapeva che non si trattava di un Babbano e sapeva di essere osservato fin dall’inizio.  
  
_Mani invisibili lo raggiunsero ai fianchi, poi al collo, e dita tremanti fatte d’aria gli voltarono il mento con forza._  
  
Represse un brivido d’orrore al contatto con le labbra che di certo non poteva vedere ma ben immaginava, sorrideva: la lingua si insinuò nella sua bocca schiudendola quasi di forza, sentiva ansimare Albus Silente alle proprie spalle, lo sentì respirargli sul volto. Poi Silente prese a trascinarlo lontano, di nuovo sulla collina, verso il pendio dalla parte opposta del cerchio, verso una specie di radura tra gli alberi.  
  
La forza dell’altro mago era soverchiante, Lucius conosceva bene quella disparità e non intendeva opporsi, si lasciò coricare su un letto di caprifogli.  
  
La sua tunica scura si aprì ancora, i lembi si separarono con violenza, poi sentì qualcosa di ispido sulla tenera carne del ventre, probabilmente una invisibile, lunga barba.  
  
Il sole sorgeva e lui rise di nuovo.  
  
  
La maledizione era spezzata, _finalmente_.  
  
Aveva tentato l’ultima disperata mossa ed aveva funzionato.  
  
_Ma il destino era stato cambiato._  
  
  
A diversi chilometri di distanza dal misterioso cerchio di megaliti più famoso della Gran Bretagna Vernon Dursley si svegliò di soprassalto.  
  
Si drizzò a sedere nella camera da letto silenziosa ed immersa nell’ombra placida della notte, gli occhi cisposi che faticavano ad aprirsi.  
Si sentiva la gola completamente secca, come se avesse deciso di mangiare sabbia.  
  
Petunia dormiva su un fianco e non si era accorta di quel brusco risveglio, ma se avesse potuto vedere la faccia di suo marito in quel momento si sarebbe spaventata.  
Forse avrebbe addirittura gridato.  
Forse quella notte si sarebbe conclusa con una tempestiva telefonata al dottore.  
  
Il viso di Vernon - così smagrito negli ultimi tempi - era bianco come il latte mal mescolato.  
  
L’uomo - che era ben lontano dall’aver bisogno del letto rinforzato sul quale sedeva - navigava nel suo pigiama a righe azzurre, ma per la prima volta in un mese non si sentiva lo stomaco come una caverna vuota e dolorante.  
In compenso se lo sentiva strizzato e chiuso come uno strofinaccio.  
  
Strizzato, chiuso, di certo non aveva fame.  
  
Nella pietosa incoscienza del brusco risveglio che lo aveva disorientato, lo giudicò un miglioramento.  
Ricadde sul cuscino e tornò a dormire.  
  
  
Di certo non poteva sapere ciò che era appena accaduto lontano da Privet Drive, nel cuore dell’antica e misteriosa Stonehenge.  
  
  
* *  
  
“Ecco le uova, tesoro…”  
  
“No Petunia cara, devo scappare.”  
  
Vernon Dursley sfiorò la guancia della moglie con un bacio, poi si chinò a fatica su Dudley per fare lo stesso e si precipitò alla porta di casa.  
Vedere suo figlio accanirsi così su uova e pancetta gli stava dando la nausea.  
Una nausea così forte da stringergli la gola, come chi non può trattenere i conati.  
  
Alla vista del piatto colmo che Petunia gli stava mettendo davanti, poi, non ce l’aveva proprio fatta.  
Aveva addirittura provato una strana sensazione di sgomento al pensiero che quella fosse stata la sua colazione abituale. Come se il suo corpo non riuscisse a capacitarsene.  
Era riuscito a bere il suo caffè con una strana sensazione di fatica, era come forzare un nodo stretto e riottoso ad aprirsi.  
Sapeva che non aveva fame - era la sola ed unica sensazione che poteva appurare - e sapeva di avere la nausea come dopo una colossale sbornia.  
  
Dopo il caffé, lo stomaco era tornato a serrarsi e, anche se Vernon non poteva sapere neppure questo, a riempirsi in modo anomalo di acidi.  
Un numero simile di secrezioni sarebbe stato giustificato nel caso Vernon si fosse servito una doppia porzione di uova, però come extra di un pranzo di Natale a più portate.  
Vernon Dursley non poteva ancora saperlo e si sentiva meglio seduto al sedile del guidatore, mentre come tutte le mattine si recava in ufficio. Non poteva averne idea anche perché il suo stomaco era tornato a serrarsi come un guscio, immobile e quieto.  
  
Vernon Dursley era giunto ad una conclusione perfettamente logica, lontana da qualsiasi forma di stramberia e - i baffoni gli vibrarono nel pensare a lui - da tutte le stramberie connesse a quell’assurdo moccioso di suo nipote Harry.  
Aveva avuto una perniciosa influenza, ecco tutto.  
A Dudley l’anno prima era presa veramente brutta, aveva passato una settimana a letto per poi attaccarla al resto della famiglia. (Harry non aveva starnutito nemmeno una volta, ma Vernon Dursley soppresse quel particolare ricordo.)  
  
L’influenza doveva essere passata ora, ecco tutto.  
_Si, aveva perso un po’ di peso - ma qualche chilo al massimo._  
  
Qualche chilo al massimo, la gente era così esagerata! Tutti quelli che lo conoscevano strabuzzavano gli occhi e gli chiedevano una quantità di cose, addirittura certi fingevano di non riconoscerlo, ma figuriamoci.  
  
Appena giunto in ufficio sentì il ventre sussultare e si fiondò in bagno.  
Si catapultò in ginocchio davanti al water ed espulse il poco caffè ingerito.  
  
Che diavolo, probabilmente non aveva smaltito del tutto l’influenza - continuava a rimanere saldamente aggrappato al pensiero dei malanni di stagione mentre si lavava le mani e tirava la catena - sperava almeno di non aver attaccato niente a Dudley o a Petunia!  
  
_Dopo si sentiva bene._  
Tornò alla sua grande scrivania e prese ad occuparsi della partita di Trapani che doveva arrivare quel giorno da Taiwan. Scaricò una sequela di ingiurie sul suo amministratore delegato, sgolandosi ben bene, riducendo l’uomo con la coda tra le gambe. Non scese a prendere la solita ciambella a metà mattina e l’ora di pranzo arrivò e passò senza che lui accusasse il minimo morso della fame.  
  
_Il destino era cambiato._  
 


	5. Tenebre

La mano di Vernon Dursley si strinse fino a stritolare del tutto la carta azzurrina, riducendola ad una palla.  
Lanciò la nota della direzione nel caminetto, che naturalmente in quella stagione dell’anno era ancora spento, così non poteva avere nemmeno la soddisfazione di bruciare quella schifosa onta.  
  
Non si sa come, Harry ha fatto diventare blu la parrucca dell’insegnante.  
  
Solo che Vernon sapeva benissimo come - ed era questa consapevolezza a fargli avere bisogno di un sorso di brandy per calmarsi.  
  
Dov’era quel piccolo sgorbio? Non in casa. L’alcool gli scese nella gola - esiguo flusso, come voleva Petunia e come voleva soprattutto il dottore - ma non cancellò del tutto la rabbia.  
  
A quell’ultima prodezza, naturalmente, i Dursley avevano replicato con una serie di risatine nervose: come pensavano, di preciso, che una cosa del genere fosse possibile?  
  
Gli occhi di Vernon Dursley erano due globi lucidi nel volto che non più annegato nel grasso mostrava un collo corto e largo. Indossava un completo che gli stava largo ma non come il suo abito migliore, che non poteva più mettere. Ma nn importava, non importava: quest’abito costava molto più del precedente, Vernon lo aveva scelto con cura, di uno slavato grigio tortora con gemelli e cravatta coordinata. Se lo potevano permettere. La sua ditta procedeva a gonfie vele, si faceva largo nel panorama britannico ed europeo, Dudley era stato premiato con una nuova bici da corsa e due di quegli aggeggi elettronici di ultima generazione che tanto facevano impazzire i ragazzini di quell’età.  
  
Già, andava tutto bene.  
Uno sconosciuto ricambiò il suo sguardo fiammeggiante dalla vetrina della cristalliera del soggiorno e Vernon Dursley ci mise un po’ a riconoscere quei magri polsi nodosi, si domandò quale sconosciuto si fosse infilato il suo completo nuovo, gli ci volle qualche assurdo, folle istante per riconoscersi. Ormai quando era di fronte ad una superficie riflettente quella sgradevole sensazione lo investiva, ma bisognava farci l’abitudine. Solo l’abitudine. Aveva perso qualche chilo perché in ufficio si era rotto l’ascensore ed era costretto a fare regolarmente le scale.  
  
Non importava che l’ascensore si fosse rotto solo la settimana scorsa.  
Era così e basta.  
  
Vernon Dursley non sapeva di pesare 76 chilogrammi con addosso il suo nuovo elegante abito completo di scarpe di vera e morbidissima pelle danese.  
Del resto non si pesava più ultimamente.  
  
Tossì ed appoggiò il bicchiere.  
  
_Blu._  
  
Figuriamoci, come avrebbe potuto fare, quel piccolo sgorbio? Lo avevano forse visto dare la scalata alla cattedra con un pennarello blu? Assurdo. Semplicemente assurdo, quella Doreen o come diavolo si chiamava doveva aver sbagliato qualcosa con le solite diavolerie cosmetiche femminili, ecco tutto.  
  
_Insomma, queste cose non succedono per… magia._  
  
Le lunghe dita di Vernon si serrarono tanto forte sul bracciolo della sedia da gualcire la copertura a fiori.  
  
  
* *  
  
  
“Vernon, ma….”  
  
  
“Va tutto bene, Petunia. Tutto bene. Sai, gli strascichi dell’influenza… e poi la ciambella di questa mattina insieme a Jensen.”  
  
  
Tutto tranquillo in salotto, la televisione urlava a pieno volume, Petunia fece per dire ancora qualcosa ma la voce di Dudley la richiamò e lei si affrettò.  
  
Vernon Dursley barcollò di nuovo verso la vasca da bagno, come un assassino che torna sul luogo del delitto.  
L’espressione sicura di qualche istante prima era scomparsa di fronte al proprio riflesso.  
  
Non c’era stata alcuna ciambella con il suo collega e non mangiava da tre giorni.  
A parte brandy e caffè, ma anche un bicchiere intero di quelli gli faceva venire la nausea.  
Ed aveva sbagliato a far finta di nulla, perché appena toccato il primo boccone del capolavoro di sua moglie la nausea lo aveva rivoltato da capo a piedi come un guanto.  
Si aggrappò al bordo del lavandino, così forte che le nocche sbiancarono sempre già evidenti sotto la pelle tesa delle mani.  
L’arrosto migliore che Petunia avesse mai cucinato si trasformò in un retrogusto infernale sotto la sua lingua (Dudley le aveva urlato di volerne ancora - bontà sua lei era corsa a soddisfare la richiesta di suo figlio, perché Vernon non voleva che la moglie lo vedesse così) - mentre contro la sua stessa volontà, a pochi centimetri dal suo riflesso nel grande specchio, la verità gli piombava finalmente addosso.  
  
_Blu, la parrucca dell’insegnante é diventata blu._  
  
Evitava lo specchio del bagno al piano terra da molto tempo, da quando era iniziato - si sbarbava nello specchio del bagno della camera da letto e non mancava mai di farlo ma oh, non gli serviva pesarsi, sapeva che cosa avrebbe visto - gli bastava lo specchio, lo sconosciuto con gli zigomi che si andavano rapidamente affilando sopra i baffi - finalmente vedeva.  
  
Blu, la  parrucca dell’insegnante é diventata blu.  
  
_Per magia, ecco cos’era, magia._  
  
* *  
  
  
Harry si ritrovò sollevato dal pavimento prima ancora di rendersi conto che qualcuno lo aveva afferrato.  
  
“Zio…?”  
  
Iniziò, ancora travolto per la sorpresa, poi dall’orrore, non avrebbe dovuto prendere il camioncino vecchio di Dudley e la sua colpa era lì bene in vista nella terra del giardino sul retro!  
  
Ma zio Vernon non guardò il camioncino e per una volta non controllò nemmeno se i vicini stavano osservando o no.  
 Harry arretrò verso il muro della casa.  
Ora lo zio l’aveva rimesso giù e lo guardava con certi occhi piccoli e lucenti come quelli di un corvo.  
Istintivamente, Harry indietreggiò fino ad aderire con la schiena al muro.  
  
Sapeva che lo zio non lo avrebbe mai toccato in giardino dove i vicini avrebbero potuto assistere alla scena, ma era certo - certo - che intendesse farlo.  
  
Niente era mai stato più certo nella sua vita, niente lo fu più del ‘fila nel ripostiglio’ di Vernon Dursley.  
  
Lo ringhiò in un tono freddo, strano, composto che Harry non gli aveva mai sentito prima. Ne ebbe paura.  
  
Rifletté, iniziando a far andare i piedi. Zia Petunia e Dudley erano in fondo alla strada, Dudley non voleva perdersi l’ultimo giro del carretto dei gelati.  
La scuola iniziava esattamente domani, era l’ultimo giorno di vacanza: Dudley era già triste all’idea e di certo non gli si poteva negare un gelato. Non gli avevano chiesto se volesse accompagnarli, così Harry ne aveva approfittato per rovistare tra i vecchi giocattoli di Dudley. A suo cugino era stato regalato un trattore nuovo fiammante. Lo zio non era in ufficio perché era domenica.  
 Una bella fregatura, domenica come ultimo giorno di vacanza fu l’assurdo, slegato pensiero di Harry mentre le sue scarpe da tennis sfondare non lo portavano in casa, ma nel garage.  
  
Non voleva andare nel ripostiglio perché sapeva che lo zio lo avrebbe raggiunto.  
  
Ma la porta del garage si era appena richiusa, ed Harry seppe che era inutile: suo zio era entrato in garage dall’ uscita lunga.  
  
La serranda si riabbassò del tutto con un cigolio stridente, poi gli occhiali di Harry volarono via, atterrando su un mucchio di copertoni.  
  
Stordito, raddrizzò la testa per guardarlo, e Vernon Drusley gli colpì forte anche l’altra guancia.  
  
Il ragazzo indietreggiò, finì contro un mucchio di vecchie coperte e teli per la macchina, Vernon Dursley lo raggiunse e lo ghermì per le braccia.  
  
Lo scuoteva così violentemente che Harry sentiva a stento ciò che gli sibilava, aveva chiuso gli occhi, lo stomaco gli faceva male per quel brusco oscillare.  
Ma Vernon Drusley continuava a ripetergli una sola cosa, dopo tutto.  
“Che cosa mi hai fatto, piccolo sgorbio?”  
“So che sei stato tu. Non negarlo. Questo é tutta colpa tua!”  
  
“Vuoi uccidermi?”  
Uno spintone, il ragazzo finì tra le vecchie coperte per auto, sentì le dita di suo zio affondargli dolorosamente nei capelli, poi quello sguardo di fuoco fu di fronte ai suoi occhi ormai gonfi di lacrime - “Fai diventare blu le parrucche, voli fin sui tetti, e che altro? Che altro?”  
  
Era un imperativo - “Che _altro_!” Suggellato dall’ennesimo duro colpo alla guancia.  
_“N- niente, niente!”_  
  
Harry lo disse, lo ribadì - sembrò che non servisse. Sembrò che dovesse continuare ancora ed ancora, il ragazzo - nemmeno dieci anni ancora - ebbe la certezza che sarebbe morto quando lo zio gli mollò una manata al fianco così forte da spremergli fuori tutta l’aria dai polmoni.  
  
Ma forse alla fine fu quello a fermare Vernon.  
  
Il ragazzo si afflosciò riprendendo fiato e lui lo lasciò sul mucchio di teli.  
Ansimava per lo sforzo.  
  
Harry si rimetteva in piedi a fatica, cercando a tentoni gli occhiali.  
  
_“Non… non ho fatto niente, niente…”_  
  
Ripeteva.  
  
Aveva capito che l’ira dello zio aveva qualcosa a che fare con la parrucca blu, ma al momento non gli veniva in mente nient’altro. Gli faceva male dove zio Vernon lo aveva colpito, specie al fianco, e tirò un tremante, temporaneo sospiro di sollievo quando l’uomo uscì dal garage senza voltarsi indietro.  
  
  
  
  
* *  
  
Dudley proprio non voleva tornarci a scuola e sua madre e suo padre lo blandivano in ogni modo, così si era giunti alla promessa di quella nuova carabina, identica a quella di Piers.  
Zio Vernon non lo guardava nemmeno, aveva occhi solo per il notiziario e masticava a pieno ritmo.  
Dudley - ancora più enorme per contrasto, di fronte a suo padre - ripuliva avidamente il piatto con lo sguardo fisso al teleschermo.  
Tra poco suo cugino avrebbe preteso di guardare i cartoni animati, ad Harry andava bene.  
Andava bene tutto, purché lo zio continuasse ad ignorarlo e lo stesso facesse sua zia.  
Il fianco gli faceva ancora male e gli faceva male la schiena, ma le guance gli erano tornate del colorito normale quando finalmente zia Petunia e Dudley erano tornati a casa. Harry aveva passato il resto del pomeriggio disteso sul letto, più che altro raggomitolato - finché la zia non lo aveva chiamato per cena.  
Zia Petunia era fin troppo impegnata a spazzolare le briciole sotto le debordanti braccia di Dudley per girarsi anche solo una volta a guardarlo, insomma andava tutto come al solito.  
In genere Harry spariva prima dell’ora dei cartoni.  
Zio Vernon rise forte alle parole dell’annunciatore ed in quel momento Harry finì i broccoli.  
  
Dudley distolse lo sguardo dalla televisione, ma solo per reclamare dell’altro dolce, e lo stesso fece suo padre.  
  
Harry non poteva sapere che cos’aveva fatto Vernon Dursley una volta uscito dal garage, non sapeva che la bottiglia di anti acido nell’armadietto del bagno era vuota.  
Pareva che stesse funzionando.  
_Per ora._  
  
  
  
* *  
  
  
“Piccolo verme!”  
  
Harry serrò gli occhi e strinse forte l’orso.  
La coperta non attutì molto il colpo, ma se non altro potè affondare il volto nel cuscino e non doveva guardare in faccia lo zio.  
  
Ma Vernon probabilmente per quel giorno ne aveva avuto abbastanza, spense la luce ed uscì dal sottoscala.  
  
  
* *  
  
  
Fu solo al termine del primo giorno di scuola che Harry capì che quello era solo l’inizio.  
  
La giornata non andò diversamente dalle altre prime giornate di scuola, tranne per il fatto che erano avanzati di una classe e Dudley ottenne di poter portare con se’ il nuovo set di macchinine a batteria ricevuto il giorno prima.  
La schiena di Harry non faceva più male come il giorno prima, anche se quando si era infilato la felpa aveva emesso un gemito sollevando le braccia. Zia Petunia non lo aveva sentito - tanto per cambiare suo cugino Dudley rampognava in cucina perché era troppo presto per alzarsi - e una volta preso tutto gli aveva solo gridato di muoversi.  
  
L’affare della parrucca blu sembrava dimenticato, ed Harry riuscì ad evitare anche di incappare in Dudley in cortile.  
  
Ma quella sera, molto dopo che l’ultima luce della casa si fu spenta, Harry sentì la porta del ripostiglio aprirsi piano. Non dormiva, non ancora, ma ci era vicino. Quando la porta si aprì tornò sveglissimo tutto d’un tratto.  
  
Ormai era troppo grande per essere messo a letto ( almeno lui, a Dudley zia Petunia rimboccava le coperte ogni sera) ed era troppo tardi comunque.  
  
  
La coperta si sollevò, Harry venne sbalzato via, poi lo sentì: il sibilo della cintura dello zio nell’aria.  
E dopo vennero i colpi.  
  
Tanti, tantissimi, sembrava non dovessero più finire, Harry strinse forte il cuscino ed iniziò a piangere in silenzio.  
Non voleva far rumore, qualcosa gli diceva che questo avrebbe fatto infuriare lo zio ancora di più, anche se durante il giorno non aveva dato segni di rabbia, anzi non lo aveva apostrofato nemmeno una volta.  
Ad un certo punto Harry si addormentò - o finalmente svenne - comunque sognò.  
Sognò un bambino biondo con luminosi occhi verdi che non conosceva. Sognò una distesa infinita di prati, e il gorgoglio di una fontana e poi animali che aveva visto solo allo zoo, dei pavoni. Pavoni completamente bianchi. Il bambino sedeva nel sole tiepido del pomeriggio e i suoi capelli erano così biondi da sembrare bianchi. Aveva occhi pallidi come le foglie cadute che galleggiavano nell’acqua della fontana. Era un bel sogno, mentre lo sognava non sentiva più dolore.  
  
 * * *  
  
  
“Andiamo, forza.”  
  
La zia lo tirò sbrigativamente per il braccio, Harry si sentì tirare un po’ in fondo alla schiena.  
Non aveva idea di come avrebbe fatto a sedersi.  
A colazione aveva dovuto alzarsi nel bel mezzo del bacon e vedendolo lì in piedi la zia gli aveva detto di muoversi a finire e prendere lo zaino invece di starsene lì impalato come un idiota, Dudley aveva ridacchiato di gusto. Zio Vernon invece non si era neppure voltato verso di lui.  
  
  
  
* *  
  
Harry lo sentì arrivare anche questa volta - come tutte le altre tre volte. Vernon Dursley chiuse piano la porta del ripostiglio, poi arranca fino a letto dove dormiva il nipote, questa volta gli sollevò l’orlo dell’enorme pigiama invece di abbassargli i pantaloni, non fu un fatto razionale, era solo più vicino in linea d’aria e lui aveva voglia di sfogarsi.  
Di farla pagare al piccolo bastardo per l’ennesima confezione di anti acido andata, perché la testa gli si faceva leggera leggera mentre le pastiglie si scioglievano e riusciva a mangiare normalmente, ad uscire a colazione, mentre quando la scatola stava per finire l’orrenda nausea ruggiva centuplicata nello stomaco, come a volergliela far pagare per quel trucchetto.  
  
E naturalmente la colpa era tutta di Harry.  
Harry era alla base di tutto, quel piccolo strambo, il suo strambo nipote con la lingua muta e quelli stolidi occhi verdi che si sgranavano con espressione così idiota quando Vernon gli intimava di piantarla. Come se non sapesse - come se fosse innocente, non il piccolo demonio anormale che era.  
Ogni volta che Vernon aveva occasione di trovarsi faccia a faccia col piccolo sgorbio gli diceva di smettere di fargli quel che stava facendo, qualsiasi cosa fosse, e Harry se ne stava lì come un idiota, senza spiccicare parola, facendo finta di niente, come se non sapesse tutto, perfino dello sguardo incuriosito del farmacista alla quinta confezione di pastiglie anti acido.  
Invece la colpa era _sua_.  
Harry _era_ la colpa.  
E Vernon Dursley avrebbe voluto torcerlo fino a spezzarlo, anche lì in salotto, anche con sua moglie in cucina.  
Ma non voleva turbare la quiete familiare, e poi aveva tempo dopo, tutto il tempo.  
Dargli quel che si meritava lo scaricava, lo faceva sentire bene, lo colpiva finché non smetteva di singhiozzare - Vernon vedeva la sua piccola schiena che si alzava ed abbassava, perché tanto il piccolo strambo non faceva un fiato) e si addormentava.  
Dopo essersi sfogato il mondo gli sorrideva, la notte diventava di nuovo tranquilla e un piacevole torpore lo invadeva. Buttava sempre la coperta addosso al piccolo sgorbio dopo, oppure gli riabbassava il pigiama come se nascondesse a se’ stesso l’involto di un grosso bignè divorato con colpevole gusto.  
Tornava di sopra, al mattino si sentiva bene come mai in vita sua… certo, fino al momento di dover fare colazione. Prendeva sei pastiglie dopo essersi sbarbato e lavato i denti e scendeva a tavola.  
  
Il suo stomaco protestava, ma niente di serio: lungo  la strada per arrivare in centro, Vernon buttava giù altro digestivo e riusciva a resistere fino a mezzogiorno, più o meno. Se gli andava di lusso - e gli andava sempre di lusso, saltava sempre il pranzo quando non era sua moglie a cucinarlo - tornava a casa incolume, pronto per la cena e le ultime sei pastiglie di digestivo.  
Petunia non sospettava nulla.  
Sorrideva mentre lui ascoltava cos’aveva fatto Dudley a scuola quel giorno, Vernon onorava la sua meringata.  
Poi concludeva veramente la giornata solo quando poteva scivolare di soppiatto nel ripostiglio del piccolo sgorbio per sentire come accusava ogni colpo, ogni singola cinghiata.  
Più il ragazzo sobbalzava e più il cuore di Vernon si alleggeriva. Era una schiena piccola - una schiena molto più piccola di quella di Dudley, per esempio - Vernon scaricava la sua furia senza mai eccedere, o forse non aveva mai ecceduto perché la sua furia si esauriva prima, ma lui non era tipo da porsi certe domande.  
  
Harry non diceva niente, sedeva pallido e immobile e niente più bicchieri sollevati durante la cena, niente più parrucche che cambiavano misteriosamente colore - solo un piccolo fastidio, l’insegnante che al primo colloquio dell’anno lo aveva definito ‘assente’.  
  
Con suo sommo imbarazzo, Vernon aveva dovuto sentire Petunia dire all’insegnante che il ragazzo era ‘molto timido’, che vedere tanta gente lo metteva di sicuro a disagio, a casa parlava fluentemente.  
  
  
Lui aveva orecchie ed occhi solo per ciò che riguardava Dudley nella luminosa sala professori.  
Poi cenavano, guardavano un po’ di televisione, lui aspettava che tutti dormissero e scendeva nel sottoscala. Dopo tornava a letto leggero e scarico.  
Ripetere da capo.  
  
  
Albus Silente possedeva, in realtà, molto meno autocontrollo di quanto non ne mostrasse.  
Era anche decisamente più incline a farsi trasportare dai propri sentimenti di quanto non gli piacesse mostrare.  
  
Tornò al Castello con la tunica sporca di terra tutta umida all’altezza delle ginocchia, nessuno lo vide perché non aveva bisogno di un mantello per rendersi invisibile.  
  
Non volle mostrarsi neppure una volta giunto nello studio circolare ed essersi richiuso la porta alle spalle. Nonostante i ritratti dei vecchi Presidi avessero sentito la porta aprirsi e richiudersi e la sedia alla scrivania spostarsi non lo salutarono e non dissero niente. Capirono che il Preside non aveva voglia di vedere con nessuno o parlare.  
  
Albus Silente non si sentiva più così da più di trent’anni.  
Le sue ginocchia erano piacevolmente indolenzite e si sentiva piacevolmente languido.  
Aveva fatto una figuraccia, in effetti. Cinque minuti con quella pelle eburnea sotto le mani, appena il tempo di infilare l’erezione incerta tra quelle natiche pallide protese per lui ed aveva ceduto di fronte al ghigno di Lord Malfoy.  
Era lieto che lui non potesse vedere i suoi occhi in quel momento.  
  
Dopo oltre trent’anni, Albus Silente si sentiva veramente, di nuovo preda del caos.  
Era caos puro e semplice, non somigliava affatto all’amore.  
Lui gli ricordava Gellert in qualche modo, ma i tempi non erano più quelli.  
Era troppo vecchio, il suo cuore aveva troppe ferite mai rimarginate con cui misurarsi… ma i suoi occhi, quelli andavano per conto loro. E non era neppure morto, a dirla tutta: aveva pure sangue vivo a scorrergli nelle vene, soprattutto era un essere umano.  
Il mondo magico spesso si dimenticava di questo particolare, almeno la maggior parte.  
   
Talvolta pensava che Lucius Malfoy fosse tra le armi più subdole messe in campo contro di lui, Silente, da Lord Voldemort.  
Alla fine Silente aveva ceduto.  
Si era compromesso con Lucius, aveva accorciato le distanze con un Mangiamorte, forse aveva fatto il gioco di Voldemort.  
  
Inspirò a fondo e si alzò. Aveva bisogno del suo pensatoio.  
  
Dai ritratti appesi alle pareti veniva solo silenzio. Il Preside prese a sfilarsi gli ultimi ricordi dalla tempia, i suoi occhi fissavano la superficie turbinante del Pensatoio.  
Lasciò che i pensieri si accoccolassero sul fondo, mescolandosi al magma argenteo.  
  
Non sarebbe accaduto mai più.  
Quella era l’ultima volta.  
D’ora in poi avrebbe dovuto prestare ancora più attenzione.  
  
Era ridicolo, avrebbe dovuto pensare a faccende importanti - come le nuove leggi in attesa di approvazione, come organizzare la scuola per il nuovo anno, come risolvere quel maledetto intoppo della Maledizione, come assicurarsi che nessuno dei Dursley riportasse danni - invece si era ridotto ad inseguire le pallide anche di Lord Malfoy protese sotto luna.  
  
Lui aveva detto che la Maledizione era stata spezzata, aveva detto di aver disfatto il suo Maleficio.  
La forza sprigionata dall’antico cerchio di pietre era immensa, Silente ne aveva riconosciuto la potenza, di certo qualcosa si era sciolto ed era stato modificato nella sua essenza.  
Probabilmente tutto si sarebbe risolto per il meglio, no?  
Avrebbe presto fatto un altro controllo a Privet Drive.  
Presto, l’indomani stesso.  
  
  
Ma il giorno dopo Albus Silente si immerse in un lungo colloquio con i suoi insegnanti di Trasfigurazione e Aritmanzia che occupò del tutto la sua mente.  
  
A sera si sentiva decisamente troppo stanco, si coricò subito.  
  
Quella settimana fu assolutamente pregna di grattacapi, densa di corrispondenza, piena di domande alle quali dare risposta.  
  
Albus Silente si _vergognava_.  
  
Si vergognava di ciò che aveva fatto quando la magia si era conclusa, si vergognava di come aveva rincorso Lucius come una furia, abbrancandolo alle spalle e rovesciandolo sui caprifogli.  
Continuava a sentire la sua risata trionfante, la morbidezza della sua pelle, a vedere i suoi occhi pallidi lucidi di ilarità sotto di se’.  
Allontanava simili pensieri da se’, ma contemporaneamente bramava ardentemente ancora un solo istante come quelli di Stonehenge.  
Lord Malfoy non si fece vivo con lui e lui non lo cercò.  
Intanto Albus Silente confidò nella professionalità dei suoi Auror - anche se tutti se la prendevano troppo comoda in quel tempo di pace  - si fidò dei loro regolari rapporti, confidò nella potenza di ciò che aveva sentito nell’aria nell’antico cerchio di pietre, insomma per quasi tre settimane non si avvicinò a Privet Drive.  
Forse aveva paura di doversi avvicinare ancora così tanto a Lucius Malfoy se avesse notato qualcosa di strano, se avesse verificato di persona la situazione.  
Non sapeva come avrebbe reagito a quello sguardo beffardo, trionfante, perché sapeva che ci sarebbe stato.  
  
* *  
  
  
Ad Harry faceva male la schiena quella mattina, un male tremendo.  
Lo zio arrivava ogni notte, ormai era come se Harry disponesse di un misterioso orologio interno che lo avvertisse.  
  
La sua furia si scatenava, Harry pensava - a seconda dello stress che aveva avuto quel giorno.  
  
Lo zio continuava a prendere moltissimo anti acido, ma ormai tutti notavano quanto fosse più magro e decisamente irritabile. Certe volte Harry non lo riconosceva, tanto si era abituato a vedersi oscurato dalla sua ombra enorme. Era per questo che quel giorno a colazione non vedendolo arrivare, Harry non si era spostato in tempo mentre serviva il bacon. La mano dello zio gli era piombata dietro la nuca, l’aveva spinto dolorosamente via.  
Poi si era seduto come se niente fosse.  
  
Zia Petunia era entrata appena un attimo dopo in salotto con le frittelle per Dudley e non aveva visto niente.  
Non che Harry pensava che la donna avrebbe detto qualcosa in merito. In realtà non aveva domande, ne’ risposte appropriate.  
Dove negli altri bambini della sua età c’erano lacrime, urla, recriminazioni, fiducia nella giustizia riposta nelle mani di un adulto che non si comportasse in modo violento con loro, Harry aveva scoperto un enorme buco di confusione. E paura.  
Sapeva che lo zio lo puniva perché era strambo, perché faceva sempre la cosa sbagliata, perché faceva delle cose anormali, perché non era come gli altri bambini. Lui e la zia la pensavano esattamente allo stesso modo, ormai Harry era grande abbastanza da capirlo.  
Perciò si rannicchiava ed aspettava che finisse, _semplicemente_.  
Anche se non capiva perché lo zio avesse dovuto colpirlo quella mattina. Non c’erano stramberie che doveva scontare, ultimamente Harry _non faceva più cose strane._  
  
Giocava nella terra del cortile della scuola, i suoni distanti della ricreazione che gli rimbombavano nelle orecchie.  
Aveva preso dal cestino dei giochi della classe un soldatino e faceva finta che i sassi fossero postazioni nemiche, deserti da scalare, quella tana di formica un accampamento.  
Indossava una vecchia maglia di Dudley con le maniche arancioni e jeans tenuti su nel solito modo, con la cintura stretta al massimo. Le scarpe erano quelle smesse da Dudley il mese prima, con la suola arancione che quasi si staccava.  
La schiena gli faceva male, ma stava giocando ed era al riparo dalla banda di Dudley.  
Il soldato scalò faticosamente una duna, Harry desiderò di averne un altro, la schiena gli inviò una fitta strana, ma era sempre così ultimamente. Non voleva uscire dal suo angolo di cortile per rischiare di incontrare Dudley e gli altri che giocavano a palla dietro l’edificio scolastico.  
  
Dopo quel giorno la zia si limitava a ritirare i suoi vestiti sporchi - i vestiti usati di Dudley - ed a ridarglieli puliti. Era tornata a parlargli il meno possibile, e per lei il continuo punzecchiare Harry era normale dopo tutto: non immaginava.  
Ne’ Harry vedeva l’utilità di dirglielo.  
Preferiva tutto sommato essere a scuola.  
Lì c’erano opportunità di sfuggire alla banda di Dudley ( lì lo zio non apriva piano la porta del ripostiglio dicendogli piccolo bastardo - piccolo bastardo la pagherai - poi il primo colpo bruciante sulla schiena, il secondo sul sedere, e via fino al millesimo) lì poteva pranzare tranquillamente, anche se gli altri bambini non lo degnavano di un’occhiata. A casa poteva solo sognarsi di mettere le mani su un giocattolo qualsiasi, a meno di ‘rubarlo’.  
La scuola era meglio.  
C’era un denso grumo di oscurità nel petto di Harry, ma lui non lo sapeva.  
Sotto la maglia la schiena del ragazzo era un collage di lividi e segni rossi, ma nessuno si prendeva la briga di guardare.  
  
La cosa nel petto di Harry aveva la dimensione di mezzo millimetro appena, ma c’era. Oscurità pura, un qualcosa che era l’assenza totale di luce.  
  
Ogni tanto si muoveva, in quei momenti Harry si sentiva strano senza sapere perché. Sentiva un dolore improvviso al polso, o al braccio, o la testa gli si faceva leggera, era la sensazione di quando ti manca un pezzo.  
O la terra sotto i piedi.  
Una sensazione acuta di mancanza che aveva la durata di pochi istanti, e nello stato attuale di Harry passava del tutto inosservata.  
  
In quei momenti di pace in cortile la mancanza non si faceva mai sentire ( il grumo di Oscurità se ne stava fermo e buono, per ora) e la mente di Harry volava verso il bambino dei sogni.  
  
Harry ricordava il suo viso nitidamente, a differenza degli altri sogni quello non era confuso.  
  
Immaginava che il bambino dei sogni fosse lì seduto nella terra della scuola elementare con lui, con un soldatino in mano. Lo vedeva sorridere, un sorriso tagliente che sapeva di presa in giro, ma poi scolorava vinto dalla dolcezza del suo sguardo verde chiaro.  
Lo disegnava con la mente, lui perfetto e sorridente nel suo strano completo scuro mentre rispondeva a qualcosa che Harry aveva detto sugli schieramenti - faceva finta, quando immaginava che il bambino fosse con lui, che avessero centinaia di soldatini nuovi fiammanti da muovere a piacimento. Il bambino biondo di cui non conosceva il nome sorrideva e quando Harry se lo immaginava seduto al suo fianco la sua presenza diventava così reale, così _normale_.  
Era un suo simile quel bambino sconosciuto che non aveva neppure un nome, con lui Harry si sentiva al sicuro.  
Non sapeva cosa glielo facesse pensare, eppure quel bambino era come lui, strambo come lui.  
_(Non gli mancava nulla, lui era intero. Non diviso, niente squarci in cui si annidasse Oscurità turbolenta)._  
  
Di certo gli zii avrebbero detto che era matto, svitato, folle più di quanto non avessero sempre fatto, per questo Harry non fingeva mai che il bambino biondo fosse lì con lui quando giocava a casa. Anche perché a casa c'era da spolverare, da aiutare la zia a lavare i piatti, da portare il cibo in tavola.  
A casa Harry  sognava l'altro bambino ormai tutte le notti - specialmente quando il dolore stemperava nel sonno del puro sfinimento e lo zio finalmente lasciava il ripostiglio.  
  
  
   
  
  
_Si trovava bene nell’Oscurità che aveva costruito.  
Era proprio quello che gli ci voleva.  
Era calda, confortevole, lì poteva custodire tutto ciò che il bambino era troppo spaventato per lasciare fluire all’esterno.  
Avvolse un altro minuscolo tentacolo di quella sostanza rinnegata intorno al puntino che era la sua massa totale - ben poca cosa - ma ora era un po’ più grande. Un po’ più saldo. Finalmente al sicuro.  
  
Si sentiva braccato, cacciato e perseguitato come una preda da troppo tempo, ogni segno della sua esistenza veniva rintracciato e punito, al punto che alla fine aveva dovuto farsi bozzolo, tacere e sperare di sopravvivere nel più completo silenzio.  
C’era ancora tanta di quella meravigliosa protezione all’interno del ragazzo, per un po’ non si sarebbe esaurita, ma non era più lì che si trovava la magia.  
  
_Tutta la magia abbandonava il ra_ gazzo per confluire verso quell’ancora minuscolo punto di pura ed assoluta Oscurità.  
Tenebre, silenzio, pace, concentrazione.  
Soprattutto la concentrazione._  
_Quando la magia fosse stata abbastanza, quando il ragazzo avrebbe definitivamente smesso di usarla, lui sarebbe finalmente diventato grande e forte.  
In un certo senso lui era il bambino, lui era Harry Potter: era ciò che la furia dei suoi unici parenti al mondo aveva fatto di lui._  
  
_Si riaddormentò - momentaneamente - nel suo caldo bozzolo di magia, avvertendo il suo corpo farsi via via più saldo di minuto in minuto, ma non sognò._  
  
_Gli Obscurus non sognano._  
 


	6. Fuoco

Il sogno che Draco stava facendo era molto bello.  
  
Lui e il bambino con i capelli neri - il bambino che si chiamava Harry -  
avevano deciso di vedere chi riusciva a trovare i sassi più grandi.  C’era il sole, era un giorno di fine estate. Nel sogno di Draco era sempre fine estate, il bambino lo sapeva sempre con certezza: quale altro sole avrebbe potuto battere così piacevole senza farti boccheggiare dal caldo, mentre le ombre si allungano pigre? Quando arrivavano gli ultimi giorni dell’estate sua madre gli permetteva di uscire subito dopo pranzo, perché spesso il cielo era sgombro di nubi e Draco non correva il rischio di scottarsi. Sua mamma aveva sempre paura che lui si facesse male in qualche modo. Era fine estate ed il giardino era tutto per loro.  
  
Le siepi ed i vialetti del Manor erano in ordine perfetto, la piccola fontana principale sempre pulita, mai foglie cadute ad imputridire l’acqua, ogni tanto qualche pavone perdeva le candide piume, ma niente altro. Draco giudicava che neppure il sogno più sfrenato avrebbe mai potuto mostrargli il giardino di casa sua sporco o invaso dalle erbacce. Non c’entrava niente che fosse il suo sogno. Certe cose sono proprio una costante, come il sole che sorge a est.  
  
I sassi si potevano trovare solo girando attorno all’imponente dimora. Il retro della casa ospitava un po’ di siepi di rododendro e lì il terreno era pieno di ciottoli dalla forma liscia - sebbene non ghiaia vera e propria, nessuno voleva che Draco si ferisse cadendo.  
  
Draco non vedeva Harry, ma sapeva che era vicino alla fontana ed anche che poco prima era passato da quelle parti, di corsa come lui. Credette di riconoscere il posto in cui aveva frugato, proprio sotto la prima siepe. Vide due grossi pezzi perfettamente bianchi e rotondi, uno sembrava solo intero, mentre era spezzato a metà.  
Draco li intascò avido, poi si rialzò velocemente da terra.  
  
Una nube passeggera oscurò il sole per un istante, rendendo bianchi quei suoi capelli di un biondo chiarissimo, dandogli per un istante l’espressione pensierosa ed altera che avrebbe scoperto solo molti anni più tardi.  
La tasca sinistra gli pesava troppo, sperò che le cuciture non si spaccassero.  
Aveva qualcosa come dieci pezzi principali e sapeva che, se si fosse impegnato, se lo avesse voluto davvero, sarebbe stato in grado di muovere quei sassi con la sola forza del pensiero - una volta gli era capitato di far galleggiare la forchetta a tavola, che certamente era molto più leggera del marmo ( quello spaccato doveva essere marmo, pesava il doppio dell’altro) allora sua madre e suo padre avevano applaudito forte.

  
Che bravo era stato! Aver fatto galleggiare quella forchetta sembrava un traguardo, come quando aveva detto ‘papà’ o finalmente aveva smesso coi pannolini.  
  
“Harry!”  
  
Urlava Draco rifacendo in fretta la strada al contrario.  
Prese il dialetto principale, il cuore gonfio di tenerezza e dell’euforia che sempre gli metteva le ali ai piedi quando era insieme ad Harry - e quando erano insieme la casa si stagliava sempre immobile e silenziosa, come se fosse disabitata da secoli. Nessuno ne usciva, ne’ sua madre, ne’ suo padre, e neppure Draco pensava a loro.  
  
“Harry!”  
  
E la fontana era già in vista, eccola, ecco l’ombra accovacciata dell’amico con i suoi jeans sdruciti e la camicia troppo larga. Era chino sul bordo della fontana ed a giudicare dal movimento delle sue mani disponeva il bottino per l’esame che avrebbe deciso il vincitore.  
  
Draco si scaraventò in avanti, le mani già in tasca. Sentì il profilo duro dell’enorme sasso spaccato, un attimo dopo estraeva il suo pezzo forte: “Guarda che roba ho trovato vicino alle mura!”  
  
_Ma il sasso non raggiunse mai il bordo della fontana e quelle parole non videro mai la luce._  
  
_Perché Harry aveva alzato la testa per guardarlo, solo che non aveva più alcun viso._  
Dove doveva esserci la faccia c’era nero - _semplicemente_ nero - _non come il nero della notte, era uno scarabocchio terribile, informe, che risucchiava la luce del giorno, ingoiava la fine dell’estate e ne faceva un sol boccone.  
Il sasso gli cadde di mano e rotolò sotto una siepe, dove le radici fitte lo nascosero.  
  
Draco urlò, sentendo un gran fiotto di calore spandersi nella corta tunica estiva con i pantaloni coordinati._  
  
  
  
* *  
  
  
“Lucius! Vieni qui!”  
  
“Ma che diavolo…”  
  
La luce irruppe impietosa nella cameretta satura dell’odore dell’incubo. Draco Malfoy stringeva convulsamente le gambe al petto - sperò fino all’ultimo che sua madre non sollevasse la coperta, una vaga vergogna si stava facendo strada nel terrore… se l’era fatta addosso, giaceva in una pozza umida.  
  
Le braccia di sua madre lo avvolsero, calde. “ Un incubo… solo un incubo… ti sei addormentato sulla schiena, mettiti comodo, ecco… oh.”  
  
Sua madre aveva scostato la coperta, scoprendo le lenzuola umide. Draco le teneva la testa affondata nell’incavo del collo. Sentì suo padre schioccare le labbra con disapprovazione, ma non  
 voleva disseppellire il volto, non in quel momento. Lasciò che sua madre lo cambiasse, rivestendolo di un pigiama pulito, poi sistemasse il letto con un colpo di bacchetta. Suo padre aveva lasciato la stanza, ma Draco non si stava sentendo meglio.  
Di solito quando faceva un incubo il risveglio gli portava una sensazione confortante, poteva addirittura accettare di sentirsi un po’ patetico. Alla vista dei soldi contorni della sua cameretta il terrore provato nel sogno scemava anche con la luce spenta, a volte usciva silenziosamente dal suo letto e si portava fino alla stanza dei suoi genitori, accoccolandosi al fianco di suo padre. Gli bastava per riaddormentarsi.  
Non così quella volta.  
  
Non aveva mai urlato tanto forte nel sonno facendo accorrere sua madre - e suo padre - non bagnava più il letto da quando aveva cinque anni, ma soprattutto nessuna propaggine di disperazione rimaneva a fargli compagnia al risveglio.  
  
Il terrore non lo abbandonò neppure quando sua madre gli ebbe rimboccato le coperte e fu uscita dalla stanza, non prima di avergli rimesso accanto l’orsacchiotto preferito.  
Draco giaceva immobile, fissando il soffitto del baldacchino.  
  
Nemmeno qualche trucco con la bacchetta avrebbe potuto distrarlo anche se da quando gli avevano spiegato della magia - era successo dopo la forchetta - vedere i maghi adulti fare magie gli faceva dimenticare qualsiasi cosa.  
  
_Nemmeno il giorno avrebbe potuto cancellare quella disperazione._  
  
Derivava da Harry - era di Harry. La sensazione di aver toccato qualcosa di quella sostanza nera non lo abbandonava.  
Solo averla vista era sufficiente.  
_Che cos’era, poi? Oscurità. Nulla. Qualcosa di orribile. Qualcosa di orribile che aveva sostituito Harry all’improvviso, come uno scherzo crudele.  
 _  
La sua immagine stava già sbiadendo nella sua mente, restava solo la sensazione terribile, con radici così orribilmente profonde che la giovane età di Draco non poteva neppure immaginare.  
Non che un uomo adulto avrebbe fatto di meglio, ma lui non poteva saperlo.  
Draco Malfoy non era uno sciocco, sentiva parlare da sempre di Harry Potter, il Bambino Sopravvissuto.  
Aveva capito che si trattava di quel bambino di cui tutti i maghi adulti sussurravano e discutevano.  
Quello che aveva causato la caduta dell’Oscuro Signore.  
Ma non aveva detto a nessuno di quei sogni. Erano una cosa sua, e di Harry.

  
Perché il bambino con i vestiti troppo neri si chiamava proprio così, Harry, ed aveva enormi occhi verdi e solenni dietro le lenti… Draco lo _sapeva_ e basta.  
Non voleva raccontare a suo padre dei sogni, sapeva di _non_ doverlo fare. A suo padre non piaceva molto Harry - perché aveva causato la scomparsa dell’Oscuro Signore e quella era stata una disgrazia _immane_.  
  
_Era in pericolo, Harry._  
_Quella cosa nera si era insinuata a fondo, molto a fondo dentro di lui._  
  
Voleva riaddormentarsi, Draco, ritrovare il pomeriggio d’estate, la semplice vicinanza di Harry, gli sarebbe bastata anche la sensazione di essere con lui, a volte non giocavano, non c’erano pomeriggi estivi e non c’erano giardini, ma soltanto loro due.  
  
Provò e provò, ma non riuscì a prendere sonno. E se nel sonno avesse trovato ancora quella cosa, invece di Harry?  
Sentiva un dolore così profondo e inesplicabile, come se gli avessero strappato il cuore dal petto.  
  
Prese sonno solo verso l’alba, ma non sognò.  
  
  
_Il bel giardino era sempre rigoglioso bellissimo, ma le nuvole sempre più basse sull’orizzonte._  
Draco Malfoy guarda la faccia di Harry sfocare lentamente, il magma nero cancellare i contorni.  
Una lacrima solitaria brilla sul ciglio scuro del ragazzo come un saluto, incorniciata dalla lente dei suoi malconci occhiali tenuti insieme con lo scotch.  
_“Sei forte! Respingilo, mandalo via, tu sei più forte!”_

 _  
Urla Draco ma la cosa nera avvolge l’intero contorno di Harry ed un attimo dopo lo proietta lontano, via dal sogno, ancora una volta.  
Notte dopo notte, sogno dopo sogno, ha incontrato Harry ed ha giocato con lui. Si sono anche abbracciati dopo una lunga corsa, toccandosi per la prima volta. La camicia di Harry é ruvida per i molti lavaggi, odora di un detersivo pungente ed é così reale - così reale sotto le sue dita.  
Ma tutte le volte la cosa nera si é mangiata Harry, che caparbiamente é tornato da lui.  
Notte dopo notte, per sfuggire all’orrore delle sue notti, a quel sottoscala buio.  
Notte dopo notte anche se per pochi istanti - il tempo passato in compagnia é sempre troppo poco - si sono incontrati quasi senza volerlo, cercandosi come fossero naturalmente l’uno parte dell’altro._  
  
Il magma nero assorbe ogni cosa con la sua furia ringhiante. _Ha fame. Dorme da tanto tempo. La rabbia e l’orrore lo fortificano._  
  
  
  
Harry si sveglia perché una forza immensa l’ha scaraventato per terra, svellendolo dalla vecchia coperta in cui si é raggomitolato.  
  
Di fronte a lui, curva contro il soffitto troppo basso del sottoscala, una figura immensa ansima per la furia. Il suo respiro é stridente, stentato. A ben guardare é solo l’altezza a rendere immenso lo zio, perché anche con la fioca luce che filtra dall’ingresso il ragazzo a terra lo vede per ciò che é: un uomo ridotto allo stremo.  
  
Una specie di burattino di ossa e muscoli rinsecchiti nel suo pigiama troppo largo, tenuto su da pastiglie su pastiglie di anti acido, animato solo dall’odio.  
  
Sono passati due mesi da quando lo zio ha iniziato a prendere quell’anti acido ed a sfogare la sua rabbia su di Harry. Nessuno lo apostrofava più quando si sedeva a tavola o negli altri momenti della giornata, Harry doveva solo stare attento ad evitare la vicinanza di zio Vernon e le sue dolore pacche, ma non poteva evitare le sue visite notturne, sapeva che anche tenendosi alla larga da lui per tutto il giorno lo zio trovava il modo di fargliela pagare.  
_Di notte, nel ripostiglio, quando la moglie ed il figlio dormivano sogni pacifici ed indolori._  
Zia Petunia non aveva più chiesto niente ad Harry, non lo aveva mai più osservato mentre faceva il bagno o si cambiava. Si sforzava di credere che andasse tutto bene.  
Che suo marito avesse finalmente ritrovato un suo equilibrio.

  
Non voleva vedere come i suoi tendini sporgevano in modo innaturale e persino il suo collo era solo un fitto intrico di corde e nervi, sorrideva e gli parlava come niente fosse, servendogli la solita quantità di cibo di sempre e comportandosi come se lui le chiedesse sempre il bis.  
Lo lasciava anche sedere di fronte alla tv dopo cena con il suo brandy, zia Petunia, ed ora zio Vernon non si limitava più ad un bicchierino o due, ora faceva sparire e ricomprava intere bottiglie, sorseggiandole con lo sguardo via via più lucido ed assente di fronte ai talk- show.  
Le risa di quegli spettacoli erano un’eco macabra nel salotto immacolato.  
  
Harry lo aveva visto ingoiare una manciata di certe pastiglie di nascosto all’ingresso, appena tornato a casa. Dalla tasca della giacca di suo zio spuntava una confezione di quelle medicine che certe volte zia Petunia dava a Dudley quando proprio esagerava coi dolci. Ma lo zio non mangiava quasi niente ed Harry non capiva a che cosa potessero servire.  
  
Harry si sentì afferrare di nuovo, ma questa volta venne trascinato sul pavimento. Lo zio doveva aver esaurito tutte le sue forze per scaraventarlo giù dal letto.  
  
Harry avrebbe potuto sentirsi confortato da questo fatto, invece se possibile ne era ancora più spaventato. Si raggomitolò il più possibile sul pavimento sul tappeto liso che zia Petunia non aveva mai voluto buttare ed invece aveva piazzato ai piedi del suo letto. Il calcio dello zio lo raggiunse comunque tra le costole ed il ragazzo si morse forte il labbro per non urlare.  
Se si fosse rialzato di sua iniziativa, lui avrebbe ricominciato a prenderlo a pugni.  
La testa gli faceva male, si sentiva il naso chiuso, il petto gli doleva come se qualcuno gli avesse appiccato il fuoco dall’interno.  
Qualche minuto prima Harry stava sognando Draco ed il bel giardino.

  
Ad un certo punto il bambino che si chiamava Draco Malfoy aveva preso ad urlare qualcosa, terrorizzato - come tutte le volte che Harry stava per svegliarsi, come tutte quelle volte che la rabbia iniziava a crescere e crescere senza motivo nel suo petto, anche se cinque minuti prima stava giocando e ridendo.  
Succedeva sempre.  
  
I sogni che faceva erano belli, ma ad un tratto Draco lo guardava, iniziava ad urlargli di essere forte e di resistere - ma a cosa? - e poi lui, Harry, si svegliava con il petto rovente e quella sensazione di rabbia tremenda, quella voglia di prendere a calci tutto. A calci tutto? Il suo vocabolario non era un granché e probabilmente quell’espressione non si adattava a ciò che provava veramente… ciò che provava veramente non si poteva descrivere. Non era qualcosa che aveva sperimentato nella sua giovane vita.  
Irrompeva come un fiume che rompe gli argini, era pura voglia di distruzione.  
 _Era lei che lo riportava alla realtà._  
  
“Alzati e versami un bicchiere di latte. Forza!”  
  
Harry non protestò. Era quasi l’una di notte, zia Petunia e Dudley erano a letto. Si alzò, una fitta al fianco, e si strofinò la faccia con la manica troppo lunga del pigiama smesso di Dudley.  
La manica si arrossò ed Harry capì di essersi ferito al labbro quando lo zio l’aveva sbattuto per terra.  
Ripiegò la manica come poté, perdendo nota di disfarsi della casacca non appena lo zio avesse deciso di tornarsene a letto e lasciarlo in pace.  
  
Sentì lo zio seguirlo in cucina, accendere la luce al posto suo e poi sedersi rumorosamente mentre lui apriva il frigo alla ricerca del latte. Sempre che ce ne fosse, il lattaio sarebbe passato solo di lì a cinque ore.  
Era la prima volta che lo zio gli faceva una richiesta simile.  
  
Alla fine Harry trovò il latte del supermercato in una confezione meticolosamente avvolta nel cellophane.  
Muovendosi come in sogno, con le costole che gli mandano fitte continue, si allungò per prendere un bicchiere dalla credenza.  
Lo tenne con due mani, appoggiandolo lentamente sul piano immacolato del lavandino per non farlo cadere. Si sentiva malfermo, come fluttuante.  
  
“Hai intenzione di metterci tutta la notte, ragazzo?”  
  
Harry iniziò a versare lentamente il latte, tenendo con le mani tremanti il cartone pieno fin quasi all’orlo.  
Una fitta amara che non aveva niente a che vedere con le sue costole gli riportò alla mente Draco - forse Draco ce l’aveva con lui. Tutte le volte Harry se ne andava così, si risvegliava in preda a quella rabbia, e Draco lo implorava di resistere, di non lasciarsi sopraffare.  
Ma naturalmente non aveva senso: Draco neppure esisteva e lui, semplicemente, era un freak che si immagina le cose.  
  
“E allora, ragazzo? Hai bisogno di un po’ di cinghiate?”  
Un _pazzo_.  
Un _anormale_.  
_Una goccia di latte cadde sul ripiano lucido._  
“Sei proprio inutile… un _inutile_ , piccolo bastardo che mangia il nostro cibo fino a scoppiare e se ne frega di tutti. Piccolo bastardo. Tua madre avrebbe fatto meglio a sbarazzarsi di te alla radice.”  
  
Il bicchiere pesava così tanto che il ragazzo lo tenne con tutte e due le mani mentre lo portava allo zio - ed era strano non sentirsi più le mani, strano anche quel senso ovattato di furia, di nuovo la rabbia che cresceva e cresceva con il rombo minaccioso di un uragano - strano perché Harry si sentiva perfettamente calmo. Assonnato, anzi. E dolorante. Il suo corpo era dolorante.  
  
“Avrebbe dovuto abortire, dico io. Non hai i soldi per mantenere il tuo moccioso, ad un certo punto ti schianti ubriaca contro un palo assieme al mentecatto di tuo marito, mi domando cosa…”  
  
_Uno schianto, assordante come l’esplosione di una bomba.  
Vetri.  
Latte dappertutto._  
  
Vernon Dursley aprì la bocca per urlare - RAGAZZO! - ma il suo grido finì ingoiato nel boato successivo. Una specie di esplosione lo investì in pieno stomaco, sbalzandolo contro il tramezzo che divideva la cucina dal salotto - Vernon Dursley ricadde esanime a terra mentre la porta della cucina esplodeva in un milione di schegge.  
  
Il ragazzo in piedi al centro della cucina in una pozza di latte non badava a lui, tutto il suo corpo era rigido, come sull’attenti - gli occhi fissi, neri come una pozza di pura oscurità non vedevano più niente. Il televisore alla destra di Harry con un altro botto fragoroso, lo schermo si staccò da solo e ricadde in un groviglio di fili bruciati. Il resto del muro esplose in un fragore devastante, l’acqua irruppe dalla tubatura smembrata con un sibilo, urla distanti si alzarono nella notte tutto intorno, ormai il salotto e la cucina erano un’unico ambiente con in mezzo un cumulo di macerie - e poi il pavimento si mise a tremare.  
  
Tremò come se una bestia misteriosa si rigirasse grattandosi le scaglie contro le viscere della terra, le mattonelle iniziarono a sollevarsi una ad una, un’esplosione in salotto aprì un enorme cratere al centro del quale la terra iniziò a franare - contemporaneamente il tetto crollò in un turbinio di macerie ostruendo le scale.  
  
Fu un bene per Petunia Dursley essere rimasta intontita all’inizio delle scale, un enorme bene.  
Perché se fosse entrata nella sfera d’azione dell’Obscurus avrebbe fatto ne’ più ne’ meno la fine del televisore.  
Solo con più sangue.  
  
Buon per l’uomo riverso a terra coperto di calcinacci che l’Obscurus fosse ancora piccolo ed avesse un raggio d’azione limitato.  
Ma non così limitato, oh no, stava diventando più forte, vero?  Perché d’un tratto, dal nulla, eruppero le fiamme.  
Fiamme divoranti, che si aggrapparono al legno della credenza ed al grande tavolino in salotto. Il lampadario esplose in un sibilo tossico, vapori asfissianti riempirono l’aria… l’urlo delle sirene si fece sempre più vicino.  
  
“Harry!”  
  
Qualcuno lo schiaffeggiava, ma non era zio Vernon.  
Erano colpi gentili, come per farlo svegliare.  
  
Che gli era successo? Era mattina o sera?  
Ricordava solo che stava dormendo, e poi si era svegliato pieno di angoscia.  
  
“Harry! Harry ti prego!”  
  
La volontà improvvisa - la fame - di colpire diede un guizzo d’angoscia morente - poi però Harry si accorse dell’odore.  
Era rivoltante.  
Plastica bruciata… e il caldo!  
Aprì lentamente gli occhi.  
  
Un signore molto anziano lo teneva stresso a se’.  
  
Ed era un signore anziamo stranissimo. Anche se vacillante ed intontito e pieno di nausea, Harry non aveva mai visto nessuno come lui a Privet Drive prima di allora. L'uomo aveva  barba e capelli bianchi molto lunghi ed occhiali a mezza luna in bilico sul naso ed indossava quella che pareva una lunga tunica di velluto viola con su un mantello.  
Dietro le lenti, occhi di un azzurro limpido lo guardavano con apprensione.  
  
“Stai bene?” Ma Harry non gli rispose - si rese conto di essere sul prato dei vicini - e che la casa dall’altro lato della strada era un inferno di fiamme.  
L’odore terribile veniva da lì… Harry ci mise un po’ per realizzare che si trattava della casa dei suoi zii.  
“Ma, che cosa…?!”  
“Dopo, Harry. Dobbiamo andare via di qui! I tuoi zii stanno bene, non preoccuparti.”  
Non preoccuparti?  
Uno sconosciuto lo teneva stretto a se’, la casa dei Dursley era andata a fuoco - o piuttosto era esplosa? Mancavano metà delle mura… e da dietro le spalle dell’uomo con la barba ed i capelli lunghissimi spuntò un uomo molto più giovane, un uomo straordinariamente bello con un pallido viso affilato e lunghi capelli di un biondo così chiaro da sembrare bianco.  
Un moto di familiarità attraversò Harry, l’aveva già visto da qualche parte - ma l’uomo anziano lo stringeva ancora una volta a se’.  
Dobbiamo andare, aveva detto, ma dove?  
Lo strinse forte, come a volerlo trascinare da qualche parte.  
“Signore, che cosa…?”  
  
Ma prima che Harry potesse aggiungere qualsiasi cosa, Albus Silente e Lucius Malfoy lo afferrarono forte e si Smaterializzarono.  
  
  
  
Cinque costole fratturate era il meglio che gli fosse capitato.  
Il monitor pulsava regolare accanto al suo letto.  
Vernon Dursley era cosciente, anche se avrebbe preferito non esserlo. Il mondo era un oceano indistinto di dolore, fuori dall’azione benefica dei sedativi.  
  
Soprattuto il petto era la cosa che più lo terrorizzò: era come se fosse stato colpito da qualcosa che l’aveva scavato e divorato, non limitandosi a sfondargli le costole e quasi spappolargli un polmone. Non poteva ne’ muoversi ne’ sbattere le palpebre ed il dolore era lì acquattato come una bestia feroce, in attesa che l’ultimo labile baluardo che gli impediva di sentirlo cadesse.  
Era solo nella stanza. Sapeva che Dudley e Petunia erano lì quel pomeriggio, ma adesso era notte.  
Dal suo letto rialzato poteva vedere la porta aperta sulla corsia. Non c’era nessuno e tutto era bianco.  
La mano sinistra gli diede una puntura improvvisa e dolorosa, avvisaglia che quanto era accaduto apparteneva alla realtà, non ad uno dei suoi incubi.  
  
  
Improvvisamente il volto del piccolo sgorbio emerse nitido dalla sua confusione - il suo viso dagli occhi sbarrati, neri e vacui come un pozzo d’ombre: Vernon Dursley riuscì a strizzare i suoi.  
Un improvviso fiotto d’odio e terrore gli invase le membra stanche.  
Le sue gambe erano secche come rami morti sotto la linda coperta bianca.  
L’ultima immagine che aveva del piccolo sgorbio era quella: lui in piedi al centro della cucina, che scatenava finalmente tutto il suo odio verso di lui ed alla fine lo sommergeva, distruggendo la sua casa.  
_Il piccolo sgorbio era la causa di tutto._  
  
_Vernon aveva visto la sua vera natura alla fine, ed era malefica._  
L’odio fu più forte del dolore e dello stordimento provocato dai farmaci e forse superò addirittura la paura.  
Vernon Dursley aveva chiuso di nuovo gli occhi - a fatica - per cercare di dominare quella sensazione terribile, divorante.  
Non  avrebbero mai dovuto accoglierlo.  
_Era stato un enorme errore._  
Avrebbe dovuto schiaffeggiare Petunia fino a farla rinsavire quella notte, anche a costo di alzare veramente le mani su sua moglie. Non doveva accollarsi il frutto malato delle unioni degeneri di sua sorella.  
_Avrebbero dovuto scaricarlo all’orfanotrofio più vicino e tanti saluti._  
  
Si abbandonò al desiderio cocente e feroce di fargli del male, di farlo pagare per tutti quegli anni di stramberie ed ora anche per quello.  
Quando Vernon aprì gli occhi nel suo corpo torturato non era più solo nella stanza.  
  
Per un po’ si limitò a fissare l’apparizione di fronte al monitor.  
Aveva già visto quell’uomo da qualche parte, sempre che fosse reale e non un parto del dolore.  
Dove aveva già visto quel pallido volto affilato dal sorriso di lama, quegli occhi grigi che lo fissavano freddamente divertiti?  
  
Il suo intontimento sopì anche la consapevolezza, sorta repentina, che si trattasse di uno di loro.  
  
Dove aveva già visto quel pallido volto affilato dal sorriso di lama, quegli occhi grigi che lo fissavano freddamente divertiti? Uno della razza maledetta del suo indegno nipote: camicia scura dal taglio strano, chiusa sul colletto con una spilla a forma di serpente che scintillava minacciosa alla fredda luce e a neon della corsia, pantaloni oscenamente aderenti - li vedeva anche sotto quella specie di ripugnante tunica che indossava abbinata alla camicia.  
  
  
  
Uno strambo _assurdamente_ elegante - sempre che fosse _reale_ \- con lunghe cosce inguainate nella stoffa scura e capelli di un biondo quasi bianco che gli ricadevano fin sulle spalle. Ma era una persona in carne ed ossa? Era così immobile da spingerlo a dubitare di questo.  
Poi l’apparizione ghignò e qualcosa in quel volto beffardo riavvolse il nastro della sua memoria all’indietro.  
  
“No no, Dursley, non agitarti…”  
sussurrò lentamente l’uomo con una voce strascicata - _il demone immondo di quella notte ai giardini dello zoo, la rivoltante puttana che aveva… aveva… cosa? Vernon non se lo ricordava più._  
  
L’uomo si chinava lentamente su di lui, il suo volto riempì il suo campo visivo. La spilla scintillò minacciosa al suo collo pallido.  
Vernon rabbrividì, brividi immondi come la natura di quei freddi occhi grigi, identici a quelli che l’anormale gli aveva scatenato dentro quella sera a dispetto del suo corpo torturato. L’uomo se ne accorse.  
  
  
“Oh, ti ricordi di me… volevi per caso questo? Ma non ti servirà” chiosò vicinissimo al suo orecchio, una ciocca di quei capelli biondissimi gli sfiorò la guancia e Vernon Dursley strinse forte i denti. L’uomo si riferiva al pulsante sopra la testiera del letto, il cui interruttore era collegato al suo polso sinistro. Vide che i fili erano stati tranciati di netto e fu allora che il terrore cavalcò repulsione e lussuria impossessandosi di quel poco che restava di lui.  
  
Le labbra dell’anormale coi lunghi capelli platino gli solleticavano l’orecchio nel parlare - quel demonio lo stava facendo apposta - Vernon lo sentì ridere quando spalancò inutilmente la bocca, cercando una voce che le sue corde vocali bruciate non erano in grado di produrre.  
“Sssh. Tra poco sarà tutto finito.”  
Le lunghe dita affusolate di lui gli sfiorarono il volto contratto, Vernon sentì la carezza di quel guanto nero privarlo di ogni se pure minima energia, lasciandolo molle ed inerme.  
  
“Ho sbagliato con te… avrei dovuto darci un taglio prima. In fin dei conti, Dursley, non hai un gran peso in tutta questa storia. Non sei un consanguineo. _Tutto può continuare  anche senza di te_.”  
  
A quelle parole qualcosa nella mente di Vernon diede un campanello d’allarme - qualcosa che aveva detto Petunia, tanti anni fa… qualcosa che c’entrava col ragazzo… il sorriso nel volto affilato dell’uomo si era allargato, compiaciuto.  
Vernon ebbe l’orribile, improvvisa consapevolezza  che l’anormale fosse in grado di leggere la sua mente e questa volta niente intervenne a reprimerla.  
Un lampo improvviso in quegli occhi freddi come il ghiaccio.  
“Aah, sei messo male Dursley… guarda quel monitor. Ah giusto, non puoi.”  
  
La sua voce suonava quasi amorevole, quasi dispiaciuta.  
Il suo odore era conturbante ed osceno non meno del suo aspetto - che cos’era, una qualche spezia pesante che gli dava alla testa… era così vicino che gli riempiva le narici, risvegliava tutti i ricordi di quella sera orribile uno per uno… aveva desiderato il demone immondo, l’uomo dai capelli di un biondo assurdo e la pelle diafana sotto la luce malsana dei lampioni dello zoo, l’aveva desiderato… “Lo so, Dursley, lo so. Per questo sono venuto per farti un piccolo regalo.”  
  
E con suo sommo orrore, Vernon Dursley sentì quella pallide labbra cercare le sue, schiuderle con la carezza della sua lingua mentre la coperta sul suo letto veniva strattonata bruscamente.  
  
Vernon Dursley schiuse le labbra e finalmente cedette a quell’impulso osceno, la mente ridotta ad un unico amalgama di follia e lussuria… fu l’ultima cosa che sentì, le labbra chiare di Lord Lucius Malfoy aperte alla rozza invadenza della sua lingua. Il bip costante del monitor crollò di colpo in un suono prolungato, basso. Il lampo verde fu breve e rapido, l’avresti detto il gemello magico della fredda luce verde.  
Lucius abbassò lentamente la mano che impugnava la bacchetta.  
  
Vernon Dursley era morto con la bocca ancora socchiusa e lo sguardo rovesciato verso il soffitto bianco della sua camera d’ospedale.  
Lucius Malfoy si Smaterializzò così come era apparso, quando un secondo dopo l’infermiera irruppe trafelata nella stanza trovò solo il signor Dursley, ancora attaccato al suo monitor ormai tragicamente piatto.  
Vide il pulsante dell’interruttore giaceva tranciato mentre iniziava a sbraitare lungo la corsia - quell’interruttore era nuovo  di zecca - ma eccolo lì, tranciato e con i cavi in vista come se fosse lì da decenni. L’unica cosa strana era quell’interruttore, per quanto riguardava il signor Dursley aveva avuto una crisi improvvisa - che l’aveva portato alla morte - anche se il suo corpo non ne recava i segni.  Il primario tentò il tutto per tutto, ma alla fine dovette arrendersi all’evidenza - ossia che non c’era stata crisi. Il signor Dursley era semplicemente morto.  
  
Ci pensò a lungo la sera, rigirandosi nel letto senza riuscire ad addormentarsi.  
  
Un collasso dovuto alle gravi condizioni. Poteva succedere da un momento all’altro. Il suo interruttore era rotto - il che era assurdo, le stanze di quel corridoio erano completamente nuove - ma considerati gli ultimi tagli al bilancio, era possibile che sembrasse solo nuovo. Vernon Dursley era semplicemente morto. Così. Da un momento all’altro. E in corridoio non c’era nessuno di guardia? C’erano. Ma non avevano sentito niente.  
E i segnali di allarme che dovevano precedere il crollo? I resoconti delle macchine, erano quelli a tenerlo sveglio.  
Nessun segno - e lui era medico da quasi quarant’anni, vedeva segni che a molti colleghi sfuggivano - nessuna anomalia.  
Linea piatta e basta. Fine partita, chiudete i giochi, copritelo e chiamate sua moglie.  
  
_Non sarebbe stato ne’ il primo ne’ l’ultimo Babbano che si arrovellava sull’Anatema che uccide senza arrivare minimamente a centrare il punto della soluzione, ne’ l’ultimo a non fare parola dei suoi pensieri per paura di essere preso per pazzo ( o nel caso del dottor Doe, incompetente)._  
  
L’uomo si addormentò pensando ancora a come giustificare quel fenomeno agli occhi della scienza, mentre chi lo aveva provocato era ormai a chilometri di distanza, in una località invisibile ai _Babbani_ come lui.


End file.
